


The Vampire Prince

by Koda_Kitten



Series: Levi's Storyline In Ambercathra Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Looking for Lover, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 55,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: ▪Book 2▪《Levi x Reader》|Levi's Storyline in Ambercathra Series|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦After finding out what has happened to her beloved father, (Y/N) finds herself questioning Levi who is now missing.  As she searches for him she finds herself learning more about Levi and his past even meeting the very woman who ruined him.Valentina Vincent, a vampire who is (Y/N)'s doppelganger, a manipulative, crazy and downright evil vampire whose mission is to make (Y/N)'s life a living hell. Only they find each other both looking for Levi and having to put their trust in one another.What will happen to these two? Will Levi's past be too much for (Y/N) to handle or will she be able to look past it and trust Levi? And will Valentina be the one to keep them apart or will she end up bringing them closer?✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.}☆Updated: Completed☆





	1. Looking For Him

_Previously on The Vampire & The Hunter..._

~(Y/N)~

 

Smiling he nodded, with my hand in his he pulled me in. I felt his hand cup the back of my head gently. "You looked beautiful tonight." he whispers. With that, he leaned down placing a soft kiss on my lips.  _Man, I really don't want to ruin this moment- but I have to ask._

I let out a sigh and shake my head as I lean back. "I can't- I just- I gotta know." I say.

He looked at me confused.  _Got I wish this could wait but it can't, I need to know. I've waited four years to know why..._  "What are you talking about?" he asks.

I let out a sigh as my smile fades away, my shoulders slump as well knowing that what I'm about to say will change things. "I need to know why you killed my father." I tell him.

I watched his face turn white like he had just seen a ghost, as expected, I knew he was trying to hide it. I shrug my shoulders and look down to pull out my keys. _Man, I'm an idiot... I just ruined it_. "L-look, I don't mean to ruin the moment I just-" when I lifted my head, I found myself alone.

He was  _gone._

 

~Four Months Later~

~Valentina~

 

I stalked my prey from a distance, a group of young women left the local bar. They were having a girl's night, my target was set on the brunette who stood in between the two blonds.

Peeking out from the corner of a building at the end of the block, I watched them cross the street over to the next bar, probably to find something more interesting. As they entered I followed, running across the street I come towards the bodyguard stopping people.

I cut past the long line of waiting people. "Miss, you need to be on the list." the man says.

Smiling I laugh softly. "I'm a very good friend to the owner of this building, he said I was welcome anytime." I say.

His demeanor changed in an instant as my compulsion took effect. He smiled gently and opened the gate, smiling I walk inside. As I entered the dark room only lit up by blue lighting I begin to stalk my prey again.

Tracking her scent I slowly weave through the crowd of people and towards the bar, where the scent got stronger. And there, sitting all alone was the brunette I intended to make a feast of.

I act naturally and walk up to the bar then take a seat next to her. "French Martini please." I tell the bartender. I turn to the left looking at the brunette.

"You seem lonely, where are all your friends?" I ask, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Off getting drunk or screwing the next guy." the girl answers.

I then turn back to the bartender and raise my hand slightly. "Make that two." I tell him. I turn back to the girl and smile innocently.

"And what about you?" I ask.

She scoffs, "What about me?" she asks.

"Don't you have a man? I mean look at you, a pretty little thing like you should have men lined up." I say.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm not like my friends... I only came because they forced me." she answers.

Nodding silently I turn as the bartender hands out the drinks. With the second one, I slide it over towards the girl making sure she'd get drunk. Because right now her guard was up, and I wanted to make sure it was all the way down by the end of the night. "So... tell me about yourself." I say.

 

~(Y/N)~

~Dream/Memory~

 

_It was a rainy day as a few family and friends all gathered around the casket. I shared an umbrella with Karina watching as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Although Levi's compulsion worked it didn't stop Karina's grieving. I don't know what he told her but at least she wasn't asking questions. "Anna was a loving mother, she gave her life to save her daughters and will now finally be at rest with her husband. May she be missed but never forgotten." the priest says._

_He read a few verses from the bible before some of family and friends stepped up to the podium to say a few words. With my left hand, I gently caress my sisters back to comfort her._

_It hadn't been easy on me either the past few days, Levi left without a word. I tried to call but he never answers, I tried talking to Erwin but even he doesn't know where Levi is. Part of me didn't believe he didn't know where his best friend was but if it was true then I don't know how I'd find Levi._

_It was my fault, for bringing up my father's death. It was me who drove him away and now here I was, back to where I was before... I met him. "(Y/N)." I hear a familiar voice call._

_My head darted up, the voice sounded like an echo. But when my eyes set on what was in front of me my eyes widened. It was Levi, standing before me, he allowed the rain to soak his expensive looking coat. "W-where have you been?" I ask. I reach out for him, but the closer I got the further he seemed._

_"Stay away." he says._

_I looked at him confused and shook my head. "But- I want to know-"_

_I stepped out of the umbrella towards him but right after everything went black. I was surrounded by darkness. "(Y/N)." was all I heard echoing around me._

 

~End Of Dream/Memory~

 

"(Y/N)!"

My head jolted up as I awoke from my dream. I sit up finding myself asleep at my dining table with my laptop in front of me. I had Toodle Maps up and pinpoints from things I heard. "Hello." I hear my sister call.

I turn to the side and look back at her, she was over in the living room- well the new living room. Passing through the archway leading into the dining room she stood beside my chair and had both hands on her hips. "Yes?" I ask.

"I've been calling you for five minutes, I needed help with my homework." she says. I let out a sigh and turn back to my computer for a second, I nod and get up out of the chair.

Following her into the living room I pass by the front door and over to a desk that sat beside a bookshelf. Leaning over the chair I watch her sit down and lean over the desk with her pencil. It was math, my weakest subject, I did my best to remember the formula she needed to get the problem done.

It was more like a refresher for me than actually helping her.  _Next time she has homework I'll invite Hanji over, she knows more about this than I do... well at least remembers._

Checking the clock it was nearly midnight. "Go on, get ready for bed we both have school tomorrow." I say as I point towards our rooms with my thumb. With a huff, she got up out of the chair and headed for the bathroom. I, on the other hand, turned to the door hearing a knock at it. Confused I slowly approach the door wondering who'd be here at this time.

By the door was a small table, and in the drawer was my pistol. Opening the door as I walk by, I then reach for the door and twist the knob. Slowly opening it I find someone I didn't expect, but maybe they needed my help looking for the same person.

 

~Valentina~

 

I pushed the girl against the wall outside the bar we had just met in. She was wasted after receiving my drinks and releasing all her problems to me. It was quite annoying and pretty sad.

She began to laugh as if what I was doing was a joke. Smiling back I soon watch her expression change from happy to terrified. Before she could scream I cover her mouth and attack my mouth to her neck.

My fangs buried deep into her neck draining everything. She squirmed in my arms but I was much stronger so it was useless, but she still tried. Screaming into my hand I felt her head move slightly trying to look down the alley for help.

So I bit harder making her yelp, I pull back for a moment to take a breather and look at her terrified face. "Don't worry it'll only hurt for a few more seconds." I reassure her.

With that, I resume position and pierce a different part of her neck, this time I made sure I got every drop. Her screams were dying down as she lost strength, she was fading in and out of consciousness. Within a few minutes, her body fell limp and her heart was slowing down very fast.

Not long after she was completely dried out of blood, thanks to her I wouldn't need a meal for another couple of weeks. After detaching myself from her I let her body fall to the ground with a loud thud. With my right arm, I wipe the blood off my face. "It's been a pleasure, but time flies when you're having fun." I say as if she was still alive.

Afterward, I walked off down the alley leaving the body for someone to find.  _Now to find him._  


	2. Emptiness

~(Y/N)~

 

"Mikasa, what are you doing here?" I ask.

She rushed in and took off her coat. "I'm guessing you don't know where Levi is either?" she asks. I shook my head and shut the door.

"If I did I'd let you know." I tell her, she turns to me seeming frustrated.

"He's been missing for four months Mikasa, you could've asked me this sooner... or at least-

"I've been dealing with other things and just now was able to get away from my family." she answers. Confused I tilt my head and narrow my eyes slightly.

"Eren's mother has gone missing... and there has been no sign of her." she then tells me.

"Oh... sorry." I say.

She shook her head and turned her back to me. "Do you know why Levi left?" she asks.

I bite my bottom lip and tilt my head to the side. "Well... I may have- sorta brought up my father's accident." I say.

She whipped around and looked at me confused. "What?" she asks.

Surprisingly the room didn't feel warm like I thought it would. I thought she'd be angry and possibly set something on fire. "Well, after dealing with Remus I got ahold of my father's file and in it, there was a cd. It was a video of my father's dash camera... and Levi- he was in the middle of the road, standing there. Then afterward the car had flipped over onto the side of the road I saw Levi rip my dad out of the car and-

"Stop... I know the rest... Levi wasn't himself then... or at least-

"I'm not mad... I mean I was for a little bit but now... there's no point in being mad." I tell her.

She let out a sigh and walked past me again towards the door after finding that I was just as clueless as her. "Can you meet me tomorrow at Levi's place?" she says.

I nod and take hold of the handle to the door. "What time?" I ask watching her walk out the door.

"Noon." she says.

Nodding my head I wave goodbye. "I hope you guys find Carla." I tell her. She smiled gently and thanked me before walking down the hall. With that, I shut the door and locked it.

Turning around I made my way over to the desk and turned the light off. Then I head back into the dining room where I had my laptop still open, strolling up to the table I move my finger on the mousepad waking it up. Toodle Maps was still up, exiting the tabs I pick up my laptop and head over to my office, walking in I go and set my laptop on the desk.

Hanging above my desk was a corkboard filled pinpoints on where Levi might have been from what I've heard. So far it's been weeks without a new lead. Letting out a sigh I plug my laptop in then head for the door. The office was once my bedroom from when I first moved in. But since the remodel, I created it as my own office.

Since Karina was living with me now, my nights to go out hunting became less frequent even more so now that I was going back to college to finish. My days as a vampire hunter had come to an end that day Levi left, now I'm too busy with work and school to go out.  _I'm sure everyone at Cathra Academy is doing just fine._

And since we took care of Remus I haven't heard from Jean or the others. Erwin was busy with work and Hanji so I saw him less these days as well. Hanji though had been hanging out a lot more since Levi left. She's been willing to help me find him.

Walking out of the office I made my way into the living room then over towards the small hallway. Taking a right I enter the empty bathroom where I prepared for bed, brushing my teeth I look into the mirror for a split second before spitting.

Afterward, I turn around and head across the hall to my room. Opening the door I walk in and shut the door again. Walking over to the bed I unravel the sheets and get in underneath. Facing the window I lay on my side and look out I could see just a slim part of the tops of the skyscrapers across from this building. But otherwise, I could see the sky and its dark blues.

Sighing softly I shut my eyes and sleep knowing tomorrow would be a busy day.

 

~Next Morning~

 

The alarm clock beeped in my ear repeatedly, waking me from my peaceful slumber I so desperately wanted to go back to. Pushing myself up slowly I grab my phone and turn off the alarm then back on again for the next morning.

Getting out of bed I walk out of my room and over to the bathroom and get ready. When I had finished using the bathroom I found my sister waiting outside in her school uniform. Stepping out I watched her go in and shut the door, heading back to my room I get dressed in more proper clothes for today. I had to meet with Mikasa at noon, then go to my two o'clock class, then at four head over to Westview City to work.

But right now I needed to drop Karina off. By the time Karina left the bathroom, it was nearly eight and her classes started in fifteen minutes. "Come on slowpoke!" I shout from the front door.

"I'm comin'!" she shouts back, and within a few seconds, she was rushing towards the front door while swinging her bag over one shoulder and pressing her books against her chest. With her free hand, she fixed the skirt of her uniform.  _It's gonna be a long day._

As she rushed out of the door, I followed her. I shut the door and locked it before running to her so we were walking side by side.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As promised I arrived at Levi's property, their construction men were hard at work remodeling Levi's home. The place I would come to almost every day four months ago now was unrecognizable to me.

I got a glimpse of Mikasa and rushed to her. "Hey!" I call just before standing beside her.

"Hello." she greets softly. In her left hand was a small black kitten and a letter, confused I bring my head up and look at her.

"What's this?" I ask.

She looks down and smiles gently. "This is Viola and a letter from Levi. He called me last night telling me to make sure you get these." she says.

_The cat and letter?_  "Did you track him? Where did he go?" I ask. Mikasa shook her head before extending her hands out beckoning me to take the cat and letter.

"I tried, he was using a burner. But I can say that he's not on the islands." she says.

I take Viola and the letter into my arms. "So he's gone to the mainlands?" I ask. Mikasa quickly nodded her head.

"How's the bond? You seem fairly normal... and here I thought you'd be bouncing off the walls looking for him." she mentions.

My laugh was short and I shook my head. "Nah, I was like that for a couple weeks but now that he's been gone so long I'm beginning to think the bond has broken." I explain. Mikasa quickly shook her head disagreeing with me.

"The bond can never break. I think you've just gotten used to the empty feeling." she says. I felt the tips of my ears heat up, I dart my head down looking at the kitten who was fast asleep.

"I know you may not think that, but it's true." she says.

I smile and force the memories with him far back within my mind, and lock it away. "Still, he left. I can understand why, but I'll still look for him. Just not for the same reason I had before." I tell her, hinting that I wasn't looking simply because of my feelings.

"You say that now- just you wait. That bond is going to make you say otherwise." she says.

There was a long silence as we stood there, looking around I wondered what the place would look like after the remodel. "Is there anything else?" I ask.

She shook her head. "Just wanted to see if you'd help look, and I know you will. Then to give you the cat and letter." she answers. With a nod, I begin to turn away but stop and pivot my head slightly.

"I'll call you when I have more info. If we have to we'll take a boat to the mainlands and look there." I tell her.

She nods before shooing me away. It was a rather quick meeting that held a lot of important details of where Levi could be. It was true, that I felt like the bond had broken but what said Mikasa was also on point. The emptiness, I had gotten used to it- but most of the time when the feeling got really bad, I'd ignore it.

I missed him, and now that he was gone I hardly went out hunting. I still do from time to time with Hanji, but I also kinda stopped because Karina was around and I didn't want her getting suspicious. I dropped the cat and letter off at my place before heading back out.

With about forty minutes left until my class would start, I decided to stop by the hospital. My uncle had gotten into some trouble in a bar fight- let's just say he and Lucinda were having issues. The damn idiot decided he'd throw a few punches to impress his girl, but instead got his wrinkly ass beat to a pulp. He came out of it with a broken nose and took a hard blow to the abdomen.

Of course, Lucinda picked his sorry ass up but left him there. She had called me early in the morning, so now I was on my way to check up on him and give him an ear-full. The letter and cat were dropped off at my place on the way in Hanji's care until I got back or when Karina got home.

At the hospital, I walked down the corridor. Room 203, since he had surgery last night they kept him overnight to make sure he was doing okay. Taking a sharp left turn I enter the room finding him sitting up eating lunch. "How ya feeling?" I ask.

He let out a scuff then placed his sandwich down on the table. "How do you think?" he replies. I flash him an annoyed glare and step in further.

"You're lucky it wasn't me that pummeled your ass, be grateful Lucinda even came to get you. If it were me I would've left you there to bleed out. Maybe I should have- then you would've learned." I say in a harsh tone.

Vicktor laughs as he pushes the tray away from his chest. "Silly niece of mine. You overestimate your own strength. And underestimate mine, I totally won that fight." he says as if that was to impress me.

I fold my arms over my chest and look at him in disbelief. "Clearly, considering you're the only one in the hospital while the other guys got by with maybe a black eye." I remind him.

He shot me a glare, warning me to shut my mouth. "What are you trying to say?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know, maybe pick your battles. Use that dusty brain of yours once in a while. Because if you keep up the bar fights you'll end up just like your brother." I say.

He laughed hysterically at my advice to him. "You're giving me advice? Says the girl who became a vampire's personal blood bank because she quote on quote loved him!" he laughs. I roll my eyes and pivot to the side.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, considering your experience in that department-

"Hey! What happened between Lucinda and me was nothing like what you had with Levi!" he snaps.

"Still, how could you do that to Lucinda? I don't care if you were drunk- but really lip locking with someone half your age? That's disgusting and low even for you." I scold. He frowned and his eyes darted down looking at his tray.

"And I take the full blame- even though she was the one to force herself onto me." he mutters.

There was a long pause as we looked at one another.  _I guess we're both the same- failing in the romance department these days._ At least he could still reach Lucinda. Unlike me, I had no idea where Levi could be other than possibly in Appari.  _Did I really make him run away to another country? I know it's not as far as it seems but still..._

"I'll come by tomorrow, get some rest... I'll check on your squad this evening as well- fill them in." I tell him.

He nods and smiles gently. "Thanks, kid." he mutters. With that, I left the hospital and went to class. I was continuing my education at the previous college I had attended before the whole vampire hunter thing came. Blencath University, thanks to Hanji and Erwin I got back in before the last semester started. Although it was pointless, I needed to do something other than moping around searching for Levi.

I was early to class again today, like every day. I was here for a lecture on the Apparian history and how those people colonized our country Esmain. In my bag, I pull out my notebook and begin jotting down the notes written down on the board.

 

~Time Skip~

~Karina~

 

Strolling down the hall after school, I was headed to my locker. I had just come from my advisory teacher's classroom where the tutoring sessions had been taking place. Stopping at my locker I turned the dial to the right three times before stopping at the first digit 3, then to the left landing on 21 and finally, I twist to the right landing on the final number 5.

I pull the shackle up and out of the hole. Opening my locker I then pull out the light blue sweater, quickly I pull it over my head and down my waist. Then, I pull my hair out and then shut my locker, as I turn on my heel to head back my attention was caught.

It was him. The new kid, the one that all the girls swooned over when he was near, who could blame them. Even I thought he was handsome. My brown eyes met his bright blue ones, he seemed a little lost. "You lost?" I ask, just to be sure.

He smiled shyly before bringing his right hand to the back of his head. "That obvious?" he questions. I smile and nod as I slowly approach him.

"Where are you headed?" I ask, stopping beside him, I watched as he tilted his left hand towards me revealing his schedule that had a sticky note on top of it.  _Room B213._  "Oh, I'm actually headed there right now...I'm Karina by the way." I tell him

"Jett... Jett Thorton" He answers, then slowly extends his hand out beckoning me to lead him there.

Walking alongside him now, we both began to head to the class quietly.  _I should say something._  "So, is it catching up you need I assume?" I ask, my head was turned slightly and my eyes locked on his face.

"Yeah, I was homeschooled, and I'm a bit behind." he explains.

Softly I say 'oh' and continue on with him. "Well, if you'd like, I can always tutor you. I can come over-

"Oh no!... I mean, my mother- she's uh she's very strict." he cuts in. I awkwardly laugh it off and shake my head.

"It's okay, then we'll start here. When do you go home?" I ask.

Again he brought his right hand to the back of his head. "Not for a while." he answers. I smile and nod, turning my head I then waved at a random student.

"And what about you? I'm sure you're busy... don't you have friend's you'd rather be hanging out with? A boyfriend- or girlfriend perhaps." he wonders. I could tell he was wondering about my relationship status.

My smile remains and I shake my head once more. "Don't have a boyfriend...or a girlfriend." I tell him, I watched his shoulders relax at my answer as if I had reassured him.

"I see, I just thought- a pretty girl like you might already be taken." he mutters.

I laugh softly, then push my hair behind my ear. "No, I've never had a boyfriend." I admit softly.

Our steps grew slower now, I could feel his eyes on me, probably wondering why.

"Why's that?" he asks.

In response, I quickly shrug my shoulders and look up at him finding his eyes exactly where I assumed, on me. "No one's really asked me out." I answer softly before coming to a complete stop, Jett stopped too and looked down at me.

And at that moment, we both just stood there. His blue eyes staring back at brown ones. I had hoped he'd say something romantically cheesy to make me smile like an idiot, but this was more than enough just to be standing here with him. "We should probably get to the classroom." he says, bringing me back to reality I shake my head slightly and smile once more.

"Right." I say with a single nod.

We both started walking again, at a normal pace this time silently. I couldn't help but feel a little happy, finally, I met the new kid. Jett Thorton.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I left the Mythic Times company building. I had been working there for about a month now, Erwin offered a temporary position that was apparently accepted by Levi. It was to allow me to work as the vice president of the company. I would be getting some of Levi's payment for keeping him from falling behind. I didn't know how long I'd be there considering it was temporary. Levi could come back in a few days to a few years, and the uncertainty of it all almost made me not take it.

With a huff, I get into the taxi after saying my goodbyes to Hanji and Erwin.  _At least those two are happy together._  I gave the driver my address and waited as he began to drive away. I slid the plexiglass screen closed that separates me from the driver, allowing me some privacy. Looking down at my lap was my phone in both hands, I had dialed Levi's number and pressed the call button.

Flipping my hair behind my shoulder I then place the phone to my ear and wait. There were about three rings before it went to voicemail. "This is Levi Ackerman, please leave a message." the voicemail says.

That was the only time I heard his voice now- through the voicemail telling me to leave one. "H-hey Levi... it's me again. Call me when you can okay?" I choke. Sniffling softly I end the call and shut my phone off. That's what it's been like for the past four months, and I knew he was listening to the voicemails, because his mailbox wasn't full, and never did get full.

At home, I dropped my keys in the clay bowl, something Karina made for me when she was in the third grade. I smiled down as I studied the designs, daisy and green grass at the bottom. The inside was painted red with a little note saying 'Bestest Sis'. "I'm home." I call.

Karina came out from her room with a happy smile plastered on her face. In her hands, she held two things, two books- assuming that it's homework and in the other, a red rose. "Where'd you get the flower?" I ask.

Her head darts up in surprise, obviously, she didn't hear me at first. Karina's head darted down and looked at the flower then hid it behind her. "O-oh a friend." she stutters. I smirk and shake my head.

"Karina, you know you can tell me right?" I ask her. She quickly nodded before taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

"So tell me, is it from that boy?" I ask, slipping my shoes off I then make my way over to the couch, I took a seat beside her. She was admiring the flower, the tips of her fingers gently tracing each petal.

"Yeah." she sighs.

I didn't want to be our mother, but I also didn't want her falling behind because of some boy. "Okay, don't hate me for saying this but- I think you should focus on your studies then date." I suggest.

Her smile dropped and the flower sat in her lap. "(Y/N)." she whines.

"I know! I'm being like mom. And you don't have to listen, but your education is important. And I get the kid makes you happy but I just don't want to see you get hurt again... mom's death took a pretty big hit on you and I just don't want some boy breaking your heart." I tell her. She smiles and leans in, her hand fell on top of mine.

"If he does, I'll kick his ass." she says. I chuckle softly and nod.

"Good." I say.

Afterward, I stood up and headed for my bedroom leaving Karina to do her work and go back to her little la la land. Entering my room I shut the door behind me and flip the lock preventing any unwelcome guest from entering, I didn't want Karina seeing me like this- so empty.

 

~Hanji~

 

I step off the elevator, I was at (Y/N)'s building with some news. One that she's been desperately waiting for, and finally I got Erwin to tell me. And now (Y/N) can get Levi back. 


	3. A Letter And A Black Cat

~(Y/N)~

I wiped the tears that shed when I heard my name being called. Looking in the mirror I let out a sigh, I went to get up from my bed when I felt something jump on me. Startled I eased a little when I heard purring, it was Viola. Levi's cat. She had come to comfort me, her back arched up as I gently stroked along her spine.

Then I remembered the letter. I ignored the calls and pull the string to my lamp by my bed. I take the envelope into my hand and open it flipping the flap up. Then I take the letter out and unfold it revealing his neat handwriting taking up the whole page.

_(Y/N),_

_I know you must be confused. Wondering where I am, what I've been up to, why I left. Don't worry, I didn't just leave because I killed your father. I left because I'm needed elsewhere- I can't tell you all that is going on other than that it will ensure everyone's safety. For the past month, you've been leaving voicemails, I am politely asking you to stop for your own safety, and please make no attempts at finding me. I'm okay._

_Please take care of my recently found cat Viola. She is quite friendly and sleeps a lot. At the bottom, I have a list of foods she likes and that won't make her incredible fat. My being gone is only temporary, once I have finished my business I will return home and tell you everything. But for now please stay safe and watch over my beloved pet. And make sure Erwin gets his regular amount of blood, I've noticed he hasn't been feeding much and you know that if he doesn't feed your friend will become his next meal._

_Send my regards to your sister, and my sincerest congrats to her getting into Bale University. She's worked hard to get into such an elite school. And lastly you, I hope you are doing well and not stressing too much about the workload I have. I love you._

_~Levi_

_P.S. Here is the list of food_

_Truwman's Own Organics Chicken & Brown Rice Formula Canned Cat Food_

_Burina Beyond Chicken & Egg Recipe Grain-Free Cat Treats_   
  


I closed the letter and let out a shaky sigh.  _What is he doing that is to ensure our safety? Is it another vampire? And I'm not paying almost forty bucks for some wet cat food, even with some of Levi's money I wasn't gonna buy something like that._

Viola hopped off of me when a loud bang came to my door. "(Y/N)! Are you in there?" I hear Hanji yelling. I jolt up off my bed and look back at my door, then stepping around my bed as I head over to the door and open it.

"What are you doing in here? Were you-" she suddenly stops and looks down signaling I was taking care of  _things_.

"Hanji!" I snap, I quickly yank her in and shut the door.

"Sorry, I had to ask." she giggles.

Rolling my eyes I cross my arms. "What is it?" I ask with a slightly annoyed tone.

A big smile formed on her lips. "I know where Levi is." she says. I looked at her confused and thought back to the letter.

"Oh?" I question.

She looked at me as if I were crazy. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy?" she wonders, her expression turned to concern.

"Nothing is wrong." I scuff as I shrug my shoulders. Her head tilted and looked at me in disbelief, both her hands propped on her hips.

"Karina says you do this every time you come home, you coop yourself up in your room for the rest of the night." Hanji tells me. My shoulders fall and I turn away.

"So? Maybe I just get tired after a long day of school and work-

"Then why are your eyes red? I know you're not high because you don't do drugs. Talk to me." she says, reaching out she took my hands into hers and led me over to my bed where we both sat down.

Taking my left hand out of her, I reach for the letter and hand it to her. "It's from Levi." She took it from me and read the letter, she brought the paper closer then jolted back in confusion.

"What could he be doing to ensure your safety?" she asks, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know-

"Then we should go to him- screw what he has to say! You've been looking for him for months now and we finally have a lead." she says as she gets up off the bed.

I shrugged my shoulders and rose from the bed. "I don't know... I can't leave Karina- and I've got work and school-

"Erwin can help out! He'd be would be happy to!" she says.

There was a long dreadful silence between us. Part of me wanted to take Levi's word and not go looking for him, but I also needed to see him. To know he was safe, and reassure him that I was over the fact my father died at his hands. I just wanted him back home. "I'll think about it." I sigh.

Hanji just stared for a moment before nodding. Then took to the door as if she knew anything she'd say wouldn't get through to me. As she opened the door she stopped and turned on her heel to face back at me. "You know, about four months ago- before all this shit got worse, you would've gone after Levi without a hesitation. Didn't give a damn about what he had to say, I'm starting to wonder if the fact that he killed your dad is what's stopping you." she says in a serious tone.

"Hanji... you know I got over tha-

"Have you really though? What else is holding you back other than Karina and that fact?" she asks.

I remain silent at her question due to not knowing how to answer it without creating an even bigger argument. She had a point, but I've changed so much since then and it was clear to everyone. "I'm just worried, you've been distant since Levi left. And I get it you lost your mom and Levi all too soon. So I'll respect your decision- even if I don't fully agree." she finishes.

She began walking down the hall but spun around and walked backwards. "We still on for tomorrow?" she asks before she made some finger guns. I nodded my head. I still hunted from time to time, and tomorrow night I was going to go back out and find my recent target.

Then it dawned on me, I still had to stop by the academy to update everyone. Taking a step back I grab my jacket and swing it over my shoulders. "Karina, I've gotta run out real quick. I'll be back soon. Don't stay up too late!" I call as I rush past her room and through the living room until I briefly stop next to the table next to the front door.

With a swift swing, I open the door and exit, shutting the door again I lock it and pace down the hall until I took a sharp left turn and hit the stairs.

~Time Skip~

I pulled up in front of the dorms. It had been four months since I had last been here, I did my best to avoid the academy as best as possible. I haven't talked to anyone since Jean came back to them, they were grateful but no matter how much they wanted I had no intention of re-joining their ranks.

With a short sigh, I open the door and slip out of the vehicle. Shutting the door I begin walking up then step up onto the sidewalk all while shoving my keys into my right pocket. As I came to the glass double doors I pull it back and step in, my eyes traveled up the stairs from here I could hear the indistinct chatter. They were surely up, probably getting ready to go out hunting.

I slowly approach the stairs, my left-hand clutches the railing as I slowly ascended the stairs. Coming to the platform that led to another set of stairs, I felt my heart begin to race a little.  _Why am I so nervous?_ I shake my head and press on.

I reach the last step finding everyone hanging out in the hallway chatting up a storm. They were in casual clothing signaling it wasn't hunting night. One by one they all turn and looked down the hall. At me. "(Y/N)! Oh my god what are you doing here?" Sasha says as she runs over to me. Her arms wrapped around me in a tight bear hug while everyone soon slowly made their way up to me.

Jean was in the way back staring at me intently. I dart my eyes away to the others and force a smile. "Here to give you guys an update on Vicktor." I say as I push Sasha back. They all looked at me seriously now as the hallway fell dead silent.

"He's doing fine, he'll be coming back tomorrow- Although I've called Lucinda who is taking him off hunting rotation temporarily." I explain.

They all looked at me shocked like it was unfair what Vicktor was getting. "What why? Headmaster can't do that! He'll go insane." Reiner says.  _You sure about that? I've known the guy my whole life._

I cross my arms. "Sorry, but it's Lucinda's decision. Vicktor has been... having issues lately and needs a break." I tell them.

They all slowly began to nod in understanding. I let out a relieved sigh now that my job was done I could return home. "Well, I'm gonna get going now." I say. They watched me still looking saddened.

"Can't you stay for a little bit? We hardly see you now that you've started working alone." Marco says.

I shook my head and forced another smile. "I really gotta go, maybe another time-

"You said that the last time we saw you. That was four months ago (Y/N)." Connie cuts in, I begin to back down the stairs.

"I've been busy, but really I should go." I say, quickly I turn on my heel and begin to head down the stairs back down into the darkness. Beginning to head down the last flight I felt something clasped down on top of my hand that held onto the railing. I stop and dart my head up in the direction.

Jean had his hand on top of mine, quickly slipping it out from under his I take another step down. "What do  _you_  want?" I ask.

Slowly he approached me, taking each step cautiously in fear that if he moved to fast I'd bolt like a wild animal. "I just wanna talk. You've been avoiding my calls and-

"What could I possibly want from you? I've made it clear that I don't like you. Yes, I saved you but that's because I'm your friend. Nothing more Jean. So if you're here to try and win me over just because Levi isn't here, then you're gonna wish you hadn't come running after me." I warn.

He shook his head and took another step. "I'm just worried, since the whole... warehouse-

"Don't remind me." I interrupt.

He looked down and laughed nervously, the way he was realizing he was getting nowhere with me. "Alright fine, I'll leave you alone. But just know- that if your vampire boyfriend isn't doing it for you anymore- I'll be waiting." he informs me.

_Yeah well, you're gonna be waiting a long time buddy, you'll probably be a skeleton before I let myself come to you._  "Goodbye Jean." I say completely disregarding his words. With that, I took off before he could stop me and convince me- not that he could, but I wasn't gonna let him try. I just wanted to return home and forget this place.  


	4. Foreshadowing Dreams of a Familiar Presence

~(Y/N)~

~Dreaming/Memory~

 

_I was curled up on a cold floor in the dark. Shaking intensely, scared for my life. I raise my head slightly seeing the woman, she had blonde hair and she looked like she could be important. "Hey! Lady- c-can I go home now... it's dark out and my parents will be looking for me." I say._

_"Hang on." the woman says to the person on the other side of the phone. She glared at me and knelt down. "No, now shut the fuck up and sit there. Our ride will be here any minute." she growls._

_I curled up even more until I was a little ball. The woman had taken me from my home, snatched me up in my front yard. I didn't talk to her because dad said I shouldn't talk to strangers, and she still took me. "Yes I have her- yes she was alone. No, I'm sure no one has noticed they were all inside." the woman explains._

_It was clear she was explaining to the other person that I had gone out alone. That was about three hours ago and it was completely dark outside now. I wondered what exactly she needed me for, and where we'd go, or who I'd meet. I had a bad feeling that no one was looking for me, or at least knew where I had been taken because I didn't even know._

_A couple minutes later she got off the phone and turned to me. "Alright now sweetie, it's time to go-_

_I back away and shake my head. "No! You're crazy!" I scream, darting my head to the left I saw a little nook under the stairs, one that I could fit into to and she couldn't. With my little foot, I kick her square in the face causing her to call back and hiss in pain._

_"Ow! You little shit get over here!" she calls, I had bolted to for the nook under the stairs but just before I could reach it I felt a nails digging into my angle, looking back I find the blonde lady._

_"No! No, no, no." I cry._

_She dragged me away, my back dragging across the concrete floor. I stop screaming after a stinging pain came across my right cheek. She had backhanded me, hard. Tears formed in my eyes at the pain and I begin to cry out loud. "Shh, shh." she coos trying to calm me down._

_I continue to cry in hopes someone nearby might hear. "Shut the fuck up!" the woman mutters, with her left hand she placed it over my mouth to muffle my screams. I almost went to bite her but before I could she was thrown off of me. With my freedom, I scurried back to the corner and hold myself. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around the top of my knees. I hid my head and sniffled softly while I heard loud crashes. "Okay! Okay! Please stop." I hear the woman cry._

_When the crashing stopped I slowly raise my head and look up to find a pair of dark blue eyes. Staring at me I jolt and hide my face again and sob. "Shh, it's okay. I'm gonna take you home." the man whispers. Carefully he placed a hand on my head and patted gently, his touch was calming._

_I brought my head up again and looked at him a little longer. "W-where's the lady?" I sniffle. All I could see were his dark steel blue eyes that had a hint of grey in them._

_"She's gone, she can't hurt you okay? You're safe now." he whispers. I quickly cling to him, not knowing why I should trust him. As he lifted me up into his arms, I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck still shaking. With that, he stood up and turned toward the door as we stepped out into the moonlight, I lean back to look at my rescuer, but he had no features, all I could see where his eyes. He had no lips, no nose. I figured it was due to the low lighting and went back to my original position._

_Looking up I find that there was a big tower behind us, it was a lighthouse. I had been in a lighthouse this whole time, far out of town. If the man hadn't come to get me, I'm sure I would've never seen my family again. I cuddle into the man. "Thank you, mister." I mutter. With my right arm, I wipe my wet face and sniffle softly._

_By the time we reached my neighborhood, he set me down on the ground. I look up at him even with a little light I couldn't see his face other than his eyes. "You run along, and be more careful okay?" the man asks. I nodded and watched as he turned and strolls away down the sidewalk, then I spin around and dash home. There were two police cars excluding my father's, they were both sitting outside talking to a policeman. I ran through the yard and up to them when they saw me they both stood up from the deck and grabbed me. My mother cried and my father laughed._

_"Where have you been (Y/N)? You had a scared to death!" my mother cries._

_I sob as well lucky to be alive and home. "A scary lady took me- t-then a man saved me! W-we were in this l-lighthouse and-_

_"Shh, it's okay now. You're safe."_

_I looked up at my father, whose eyes were fixated on something in the distance. Darting my head back, I look to see what he had been looking at. And across the street, there he stood the dark figure who saved my life. With my pointer finger, I point at him. "That's him." I mutter. I snap my head back looking at my mom who squinted her eyes._

_"Honey, I don't see anyone." she says, I dart my head back to point again and show her. But just like her, I saw nothing. The man had disappeared._

 

~End of Dream/Memory~

 

I opened my eyes slowly and let out a shaky sigh.  _Why would I dream about that time? That was like- 19 years ago._  I sit up and shake my head, I had pushed that memory far back because it always made me feel anxious.  _And who was that man again? I could've sworn I knew him._  I turn and slip out of bed and sit there for a moment, pivoting my head to the side I look at the digital clock. It was 3:17 a.m. Standing up I slowly shuffle to the door, taking the knob into my hand I twist it to the left then pull it open.

Emerging from the room I take a right turn and head down the hall entering the living room. Then, walking through the archway I enter the dining and kitchen area. I was lucky to be able to remodel this place, thanks to Hanji, Erwin and a few of their friends it didn't take as long. As I walk around the island I make a beeline for the fridge. Opening it I grab out a bottle of water, shutting the fridge I turn away and open the water.

I take a quick gulp and stand there. While yawning I rubbed my left eye then took another sip until I heard another door opening. I wait and hear feet pattering against the hardwood floor, it was Karina and she had emerged from the living room. "What are you doing out here?" she asks. I raise the bottle of water and she nods her head.

"What about you? What are you doing up so late?" I ask.

She walks around the island and stands next to me, leaning against the counter as she shrugged her shoulders. "Studying, I have three tests tomorrow and have some pre-calculus homework I need to finish." she admits.

I shake my head. "I get you're studying but you should really get rest." I tell her.

"I feel fine, I'll have some coffee in the morning if I'm still tired. Besides, I'm almost done." she reassures.

After a few minutes of silence, Karina placed her hand on top of mine. "You'll find him." Karina reassures. I smile gently and nod my head.

"I know he's been the reason why you don't go out much anymore. You're worried he could be doing something dangerous. So I think you should go with Hanji." she encourages.

"How did-

"I was kinda eavesdropping... sorry. But I was worried and had to know why you were being so distant," she says. My heart sank at her words, I had worried her and it should be the other way around. With my left hand, I hook it around her upper back and bring her into a hug.

"Sorry, I've been such a horrible sister." I mutter. Karina hugs me back and we stood there for a moment longer.

After our little chat, we both headed back to our room. Shutting my door I stroll back over to the bed and sit down. As I get myself settle back into bed I let out a soft sigh and shut my eyes. Little did I know I'd have another horrible dream but it was no memory.

 

~Dreaming~

 

 _I laid on the cold metal bed with nothing but whiteness above me. There was a beeping of an EKG to my left, I go to sit up but jerk back down. My eyes darted down to my right arm first, it was fastened down with a leather belt of some sort. Darting my eyes the other way I find the same on the other side. I could feel them on my ankles too._   
  
_I felt panicked, I was alone strapped down to a cold bed. As I looked around the clean room I find a little cart beside me, there was a container full of blood and a bed next to me. In the container as well was a small suction tube, how I knew it was a suction tube was because I could see the blood flowing through it and into the container. But whose blood it was, I didn't know all I knew was that there was another tube and it led to my right arm where an ivy had been._   
  
_A door opened and shut again, but I couldn't see the door or the person who had entered. "Ah, so you're awake. Welcome my child." a masculine voice calls. Their shoes clicked against the floor slowly getting closer._   
  
_"W-where am I? What's going on?" I question._   
  
_As he came up to the bed, he placed his hand on my sweaty forehead and smiled. "You're home, and you've got a mission." he says._   
  
_A mission? "But first, you need this." he says holding up a syringe, in it was something yellowish, almost a urine color. But it wasn't, it was venom. But not just any kind of venom, it was vampire venom and it could kill me._   
  
_"N-no! Please don't!" I scream I began to struggle making the bed shake as the man slowly leaned in and pointed the needle at my neck. But since I was unable to move he stuck the needle into my neck and pushed his thumb down. When I felt it leave my neck I turn my head to him and my vision started going in and out. He smiled and patted my head._   
_  
_ _"It's all part of the job my dear. And when you wake up, you won't remember a thing. Think of this as a new start." he says. My body shook as the venom spread throughout my body, I went into a coughing fit that would soon end with my laying there limp and my vision slowly fading into blackness. I was dead._

~End of Dream~

I shot up from my bed with a gasp, my alarm went off and I sat there letting it continue. Catching my breath, I look around the room.  _Not again! Not that same dream..._  I shake my head and get out of bed trying to rid the images that flooded my mind. The venom, the man, and the blood. The guy was using science to turn me into a vampire- it had to be, he knew the venom would kill me and I had a hunch it was vampire blood.

I shook my head again then slam my fist down on the clock. Shuffling over to the closet, I quickly change out of my pajamas.

 

~Later That Day~

 

After arriving home from work with Hanji, we both entered the apartment. Karina was already home and hard at work doing more homework.  _Man, I remember being a senior._  "How's the homework coming?" I ask.

"Good." she answers.

Walking up behind the couch I lean over and prop my arms on the back of the couch, looking over her shoulder I watched as she finishes solving one of her pre-calculus questions. "So, Hanji and I are gonna go out for a bit." I tell her.

"Okay, can you bring back pizza for dinner?" she asks.

With my left hand, I place it on her head and ruffle her hair creating a mess. "Sure thing, and when you're done can you start a load of laundry please?" I ask.

"Yeah." she says.

I stood up straight and turned to Hanji who stood there smiling like a dork waiting for me. "Let's go, we'll be back in a couple hours!" I call as I head for the door.

"Okay." I hear Karina call back.

As Hanji and I left, we headed down to the lobby to get our gear. Grabbing the Glock pistol, I shove it into the waistband of my jeans. Then I grab two daggers and slip them in my boots, lately, I grab my crossbow and a bottle of Devil's Klecite to put on my arrows.

Our target was a young Slair woman named Carter. She had been running around murdering random people, even her own mother. "You ready?" I ask Hanji as I stand there watching her.

"Yeah, I think so." she says. Her weapon of choice was two Glock 19 pistols, a dagger and a few stakes. Thanks to Vicktor he'd been able to get bullets injected with the poison making our job a lot easier. But then again killing was never easy.

 

~The Next Evening~

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood there looking at the partially finished house, there were still a few holes but almost finished. Levi's house should be done in the next few days, while he was away I took the opportunity to go through some of his files, see what else he had.

Walking through the front doorway, I found myself in a much smaller looking foyer. The place still needed paint and lighting installed. Slowly I make my way through the house going about each room, first what looked to be the living room then over into the unfinished kitchen that had a view of the messy backyard. So, there was much more work that needed to be done.

Finally, after about ten minutes of walking around, I had found the office, I could see through the French glass doors. Taking hold of the knob, I twist it to the left and push it open, stepping in I shut the door behind me. Behind his desk were two filing cabinets, instead of one like he used to have.

Walking around his desk, I go to the first filing cabinet. "It's alphabetical order." I remind myself, as I pull the first drawer open I then shut it again and work my way down making sure he hadn't changed anything. Checking the second to last drawer, I find the V section. But there were no 'Vincent' names like there used to be.  _I guess he must've taken them with him..._

Sighing softly I shut the drawer but keep my eyes locked on the very last.  _What could he have down here?_ The second to last drawer went from U-Z, so I pulled the bottom drawer open. There laying at the bottom was a single file. Carefully I pull it out, with eyes squinted I look at the sticker on the top left corner. '(Y/N) Vincent' it read, I had read this before but wondered why it had become much bigger. I move away from the filing cabinet and set the folder on the ground in front of me. Then reaching into my back pocket I pull out my phone, I turn on the flashlight to my phone and begin looking through it.

To my surprise, I found childhood photos. Ones I didn't even know my parents had. There was one where I had been at the park playing with my little sister. The next was my high school graduation picture. Two others were school photos. And lastly a picture of the blonde lady... the one who took me.  _Where did he get these? Did Levi have these somewhere else?_

I shake my head in disbelief and slide the photos away. Underneath was a 'Missing Person's Report', and it was mine... from that time. Skipping ahead from the personal information of my family I look at the 'Closing Report' where there were notes taken.

_Subject Location: 114 14th Ave NW Blencathra._

_Located By: Blencathra Memorial Lighthouse_

_Incident Summary: Exactly, 3 hours after reported missing Ms. (Y/N) Vincent was returned home by a man named Levi Ackerman. Mr. Ackerman had confirmed she had been wandering around the Lighthouse north of town. Mr. Ackerman then took Ms. Vincent home after finding her alone playing in the sand._

The report was all wrong, Levi had lied to the police about what happened. But that's not what really threw me off, it was the fact that he was the one who rescued me back then. I sat there rereading the report many times- to make sure I wasn't going insane. 


	5. The Journey Ahead

~(Y/N)~

 

"What?" I ask Hanji. She stood in the living room where Karina and I had been sitting, Karina previously had been going on about Jett- the new kid after I had gotten home. She was smitten but then was interrupted when Hanji came bursting through the door.

"I've got three tickets for a boat trip over to the mainlands!" she says.

Days ago Hanji had explained that's where Levi had been, she didn't know what town exactly but generally he was on the mainlands of Appari. "Well Erwin got us three tickets." she corrects herself.

Rising from the sofa I walk around and look at her in disbelief. "Hanji I still haven't decided." I tell her.

She waved them around and continued to smile innocently. "Yeah well, this is for just in case if you do want to go. I thought I'd let you know-

"She's going Hanji." I hear Karina interrupt. I dart my head back and look at her in shock, she was staring at the both of us with a serious expression.  _What? No com'on Karina!_

"Karina no-

"Sis don't, you've been putting this off for too long. You're going.... And if you're worried about where I'll stay then I've got it figured out. I'll stay with Vicktor... keep him out of trouble." she says, she also rises from the sofa and turns towards us.

Crossing my arms I turn to Hanji who smiled at me. "Thank you Karina." she says. With that, I lean forward and take a ticket from her, Hanji then shook her head to the side signaling me to follow her. Doing so, we both walked out into the hallway, Hanji shut the door behind us.

"Also, you need to come downstairs with me right now." she says in a much more serious tone. Confused I quickly shove the ticket in my back pocket and slowly begin to follow her.  _What's going on?_ Slowly we both made our way down the flight of stairs until we reached the lobby, as usual, the lobby was dark at this time. After 9 pm I'd turn off the lights, so it was completely dark down there.

As I reached the last step the lights suddenly came on, Hanji had flipped the switch and revealed an unexpected guest. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now." I call.

Valentina, she stood there looking up at us with a devious smile tugging at her lips. Slowly I approached her and it felt as if I was looking in a mirror- of course, this mirror was showing my twin that was completely different from me. The only thing different was her personality and clothing choices, but otherwise, we were exactly the same.

"Darling that's no way to talk to your family." she says.

I flash a hateful glare her way and cross my arms. "As far as I'm concerned you and I are nowhere near close to being family." I growl.

She simply shrugs and turns to the side. "Your choice... anyway, I've come with an offer." she says. Hanji and I both looked at her waiting for her to tell us.

"I've heard you have three tickets." she starts while holding up three fingers.

"Two of them are for the both of you, and the last one for Hanji's dearest. But, I'd like to attend... so looks like Erwin will have to sit this one out." she continues while counting down until she had one finger standing.

"What makes you think we'd give it to you?" Hanji asks.

She smiled and drew closer to us. "Because I can help you find Levi. I know him well enough." she says.  _That's not a good enough reason._

"No." Hanji and I both say.

Valentina's smile dropped and she crossed her arms. "How do you think I found him? I had been here long since Remus called me." she says.

I turn away from her and let out a long sigh.  _This woman was the reason why Levi hated himself, and here I was talking to her... even considering letting her tag along for the help._  "One moment." I say, then suddenly she grabbed my upper arm and tugged me away.

"You can't seriously be considering it." Hanji mutters.

"I really wish I wasn't-

Then there was a loud clap, Valentina had caught our attention again. "How about this, if you don't let me tag along Karina will be my next meal." she threatens. I darted my head back at her with a deadly glare, I was about to charge at her when Hanji stopped me by extending her arm out.

"Fine, but listen here. You will not screw with us- so much as screw us over you'll regret it." Hanji warns. Hanji was scary when she got serious, the looks she was giving seemed to say don't-fuck-with-us. This made me worry a little more due to the fact Hanji hasn't had much experience with hunting and that Valentina was a pretty old vampire meaning she would be a lot stronger.

Valentina tilted her head slightly and nodded. "Deal, we leave first thing tomorrow-

"No, I got shit to take care of before then. Tomorrow evening we will head to the docks." I cut her off. Valentina glared at me in annoyance then shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, have it your way." she says.

"Also, why are you looking for him in the first place?" I ask.

She smirked and turned slightly, " Let's just say Levi and I have some things to take care of... But that's not really any of your concern." she says.

Instantly after saying that she disappeared, the doors flew open making it obvious that she ran out of the building using her vampiric speed. Right after Hanji and I both ran back upstairs to make sure Karina was alright.

When we had reached the front door we both burst through finding her sitting on the couch. That was until she turned her head back and looked at us as if we were a bunch of crazy people breaking in. "What's wrong with you two?" she asks.

Hanji then leaned into me. "Karina we're both bonkers, you should know this." Hanji jokes. We all laugh as I close the door, but I do it slowly as my eyes looked down the hall making sure Valentina didn't suddenly change her mind. When the door shut, I whip around and clap my hands.

"Okay Karina, tomorrow morning I'm gonna drop you off to school. After school, you'll head straight to Uncle Vicktor's and stay with him until Hanji and I get back okay?" I ask even if I wasn't asking for her permission.

She nods before turning back down to her books to study. Walking up to Hanji I take hold of her wrist and lead her to my bedroom so we could talk privately. Shutting the door behind us I flip the lock then spin around to face her. "Tomorrow I will meet you here, we'll both go to the docks together and make sure Valentina doesn't pull anything." I say.

"What will I tell Erwin though? He'll see right through me." she says.

"Just tell him I'm bringing Mikasa to help look." I say.

Hanji nods and turns her back to me. "I really don't like her- and I mean she looks at you which makes me hate myself because I'm basically hating someone who looks exactly like you- my best friend by the way- God! I just-

Chuckling softly I take a hold of her arms to calm her. "I know, and don't worry she will be gone soon, we just have to put up with her for a few days."

 

~Next Day~

 

It was late afternoon, Hanji and I were driving down to the docks to set sail off to Appari in search of Levi. Turning slowly I squeeze into a parking space staying within the lines as usual when I parked the car Hanji and I got out then headed for the back to grab our bags.

"I'm tellin' you! Valentina must've talked to him or something because immediately as I entered the room he swooped in- kissed me and then said to be safe, and handed me his freaking ticket." Hanji goes on, supposedly all she did was walk into the room without even explaining the situation and Erwin just handed it over.

"Are you sure he just didn't read your mind? You're not one to really keep your guard up." I say.

She shrugged her shoulders, "How the hell am I supposed to keep him from reading my mind- Maybe I gotta think of really hard math equations, that'll keep him out." she says as she leans forward to grab one of her bags.

"Hanji, knowing that you casually think about math scares me. If I were to do that my brain would literally explode." I say.

She tilts her head and grabs another bag. "I'm glad he took it well though." she says.

"Me too, we can't afford any more drama right now." I say as I shut the trunk door. The both of us began heading towards the boat and there was no sign of Valentina which either meant that she had bailed or was late.

Walking across a small ramp we entered the boat and headed to the room they had given us. It was a trading ship that had a couple rooms, somehow Hanji knew a guy who allowed people to travel on it. Handing out tickets over I then stop and turn to inform the man at the door that there was still one more person to wait upon.

"Oh no ma'am, Ms. Valentina is already here." he says.

Confused I turn around facing the stairs leading up to the deck, and there she was- the she-devil looking down at me from the top of the stairs. She smirked gently and nodded her head once as a greeting, I ignored it and headed to my shared room with Hanji.

Walking in I set my bags by the door. "I'm gonna go find something to eat, want anything?" I ask.

Hanji shook her head. "I'm gonna take a nap, for now, you go ahead." she says with a sickly smile. I had forgotten her motion sickness, hopefully, the boat would remain steady. I nod and turn back to the open door, entering the hallway I turn to the right and head up the stairs.

The men were already getting ready to depart, slowly I walk over to the edge and lean slightly over the railing watching as the anchor was lifted out of the waters. Slowly the boat began to move out of the ports, away from the other boats. There was no turning back now, as I looked back at the docks I hoped it wouldn't take long to find Levi and return all in one piece.

While standing there looking back I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. Turning back I find Valentina standing there with a smile on her face. "Mind if I join you darling?" she asks. I roll my eyes and extend my hand out slightly signaling for her to go ahead. We both looked forward back at the docks silently. Every part of my body told me to keep my distance, while the other part wanted to ask questions, about her... about Levi.

"It's simple really... all you need to do is ask." she says out loud. I dart my head in her direction and glare at her.

"Stay out of my head." I growl.

Valentina raised her hands slightly in surrender. "My apologies, but then again you shouldn't make it so easy." she warns.

I shook my head and looked away from her. "It would be pointless to ask anyway- I don't know what would be true with you." I mutter.

She chuckles softly and shakes her head. "If you wish to know more about your lover then I will give you the truth, I have nothing to lie for." she says.

 _We'll see about that._    


	6. Revisiting The Past

~Valentina~

_~Memory~_

_I ran through the dark woods in the Victorian dress far, far away from it all. The politics, the pressure, and the danger. A man by the name of Euric Williams had his team of men out searching for me, to bring me in and put me to death._

_I wasn't supposed to know this, about them and now I would die for it. The council, they weren't merciful and I knew that... but my parents... they- they kept it all from me... and my brother. We were clueless, and for my curiousness, I would pay the price and it would cost me my head._

_I held up the skirt of my dress as I ran through the woods, looking back occasionally I made sure I was far enough from the group of vampires who had been hunting me down for days- luckily I was far out of range, so they couldn't really track my scent too well. My human feet grew tired as I kept pressing to nowhere with no stop._

_But when I came to a small village to the south of Kodon I found shelter in an elder woman's home, she took me in and cared for me for a few days before making my way to the next stop- wherever that would be. But before I could leave, I guess rumor had already reached the village of me murdering a very important person on the council- but of course, Euric could compel multiple people._

_The night before my execution I had been visited in my small crate along with a few other prisoners who would face the same fate but for different crimes. "Mater!" I spoke in my mother tongue._

_"Amica mea, me paenitet." my mother says extends her hand out past the bars until her palm gently caressed my cheek._

_"Adiuva me... please mater!" I plead._

_She shook her head and sniffled. "Amica mea non possum...Is mos adepto mihi occisus est...Sed tantum hoc potest auxilium te ..." she finishes._

_Looking at her confused, I watched her slip her hand out of the crate. She took her wrist into her mouth and bit down hard until I could see the blood drip from her wrist. I backed away and shook my head. "Non possum" I say._

_She stuck her arm in, the blood dripping fast. "Debes diligere." she says. As she drew closer my options became more limited, it was either I take from her vein now and escape death or reject her and accept my fate._

_"My darling, you must do this if you wish to live." she says in English, that's how I knew she was being serious, it was when she didn't speak Latin. With both hands, I took her wrist and moved closer to her, for one last time I looked at her unsure if I should go through with it._

_She nodded reassuring me that it'd all be okay. "Live my child and be free." she whispers. So, with that, I took her vein and drank the very blood that ran throw my own veins... but her's was sweeter, more rich and thick. The very taste of vampire blood._

_When morning came, I was hung... and within a few hours, I came back. But everything was different._

_~End of Memory~_

~(Y/N)~

"And from there I got out of the noose then ran far away... Euric and the others couldn't take me captive since I was no longer in the country." Valentina finishes.

It was a rather intense story but at least she was telling me these things, even if I didn't know if I could believe it. Still, on the ship we both looked out at the horizon, it was the first day and we were in the middle of nowhere. "What exactly did you see though?" I ask.

"I witnessed them turning someone. Which the council takes very seriously because turnings are supposed to be done by the family not other council members." she explains.

"So they were going to kill you just so you wouldn't blow their cover? The council seems pretty harsh." I say.

"They are... but in time you realize it's to protect the race." she says.

I looked away from her and let out a sigh. "...Levi hasn't really told me much about this... but I can understand why just working with me was gonna get him in trouble." I say.

"Yes... I don't know what he was thinking, working with a human... he knows better... but it's very rare for him to care for others."

"Yeah... I'm sure it'd be easier if I wasn't human-

"Don't say that..." she interrupts. I turn my head and give her a slight glare. Then she turned to me and looked at me in slight disbelief as if I had just told her a deep dark secret of mine.

"You want him to turn you." She mutters.

I laugh hysterically and shake my head. "That's stupid! W-why would I want..." I stop and turn away from her.  _I guess I'm that easy to read huh?_  It had been on my mind since after the day he marked me.

"Do you really think he'd do that-

"Just drop it!" I snap, I know Levi would be against it, that's why I never said anything. I looked out at the horizon feeling Valentina's eyes on me, I turn back and move a little closer to her.

"Don't say anything." I say.

She shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "My lips are sealed... besides, I'd like to see what Levi's expression is when you tell him." she says. I roll my eyes and turn away from her now that she was no longer being serious.

"Look I only say this because Levi never-

"I know! His cousin told me all that you did to him." I say in a harsh tone as I look back at her again.

She smiled at me as if she took joy in pissing me off. I turned away and walked back towards mine and Hanji's room. Going down the steps I take a left turn and enter the bedroom, slamming the door I begin pacing around the room. "What's wrong?" Hanji asks.

I stop in front of her and cross my arms. "Valentina... we started out having an okay conversation and then she started bringing up personal shit." I explain.

Hanji then gets up and wobbles slightly, she hadn't really left her bed since getting on the boat. "What kind of personal stuff? About you and Levi?" she asks.

I shrug then nod a little. "Something like that... it just pisses me off." I sigh.

"Then just stay in here with me, and maybe just make quick stops to get food." Hanji suggests.

Letting out another sigh, I run my fingers through my hair. I know that being on this boat wouldn't last long, but with Valentina here it made it seem long.  _I just want to find him._    **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Latin to English
> 
> *Disclaimer- translations are rough and can be translated differently but this is the intended messages*
> 
> 'Mater' = Mother
> 
> 'Amica mea, me paenitet' = My love, I'm sorry.
> 
> 'Adiuva me... please mater' = Please help me... mother 
> 
> 'Amica mea non possum...Is mos adepto mihi occisus est...Sed tantum hoc potest auxilium te' =   My love I can not...It will get me killed...However, this can help you
> 
> 'Non possum' = I cannot
> 
>  'Debes diligere' = You must love


	7. Love Without Regret

~Levi~

 

I stood there in the hotel with my phone to my ear and an asshole on the other side. "Use me as your test subject- just leave her out of this." I growl.

The man on the other side laughed. "I'm afraid that won't do Mr. Ackerman, you see we only want those from a long line of vampire hunters. And Ms. Vincent is the perfect specimen." he says.

I let out a growl, I almost threw my phone across the room. "You stay the fuck away from her or I will-

"Will what? Even with your vampire abilities you still can't track me. Not when I've injected Devil's Klecite into my body every morning." he explains. This man had done a lot of studying, enough to know that vampires couldn't track people who had Devil's Klecite in their system.

"Have a nice day Mr. Ackerman, talk soon." the man says.

Before I could say more the line went dead. Shutting off my phone I toss it on the bed and turn towards the window.  _I gotta do something._  It was like this when she went missing... that woman who had taken her was bringing her to the same man I was on the phone with. The bastard studied on humans who were from a long line of vampire hunters and did unimaginable things to them. And he wanted (Y/N).

I wish I could talk to her about this, but if she knew she'd try and do something about it... then get captured in the process. I was on my own with this.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up to the sound of coughing, opening my eyes I shot up from my bed finding Hanji bent over a bucket vomiting again. I quickly rush over and pull her hair back, my right hand gently caressed her back to help relax her. She was shivering and cold to the touch. After she had finished barfing up last night's dinner I lean back and grab the blanket off my bed.

"Next time we go on a trip like this don't let Erwin get boat tickets." I say.

Hanji nods while I drape the covers over her shoulders. "I thought I'd be able to handle it, I haven't been on a boat in forever." she groans.

As she laid there on her back I placed the back of my hand gently on her forehead. She was a bit warm but not too warm, if anything she was just cold and it was to be expected since it was the middle of February... still deep in winter and it's not like this ship has any heating coming from anywhere.

"I'll go find something warm for you to drink and eat, you just rest okay?" I say. She nods while laying there shivering a little. The bucket at the foot of her bed, I dragged up next to her so she wouldn't have far to move in case she had to go again.

Standing up straight I then head for the door, on the way out I slipped on a coat, stepping out I shut the door then turn to my right where the flight of stairs were. I ascend the stairs onto the main deck, it was cloudy and beginning to snow gently. My breath visible in the cold winter air.  _Surely they'd have something warm like soup or tea ready by now._  I headed towards the kitchen, passing through the doors and across from the captain's room I find a couple of women hard at work.

"Good morning, what can I getcha?" one of the women ask me as I stood there in the doorway.

Smiling I slowly enter. "I was hoping I could get something warm for my friend. Could you make some soup, please? And some hot tea?" I ask.

The woman nods and smile. "Right away, we'll call when it's ready." she says. I nod once again then turn to leave the kitchen, I decided I'd wait on the main deck. It wasn't too cold but it was cold enough to snow still.

Soon spring would be upon us or maybe it would arrive early. As I stepped out on the main deck, I headed towards the railing on the right side. There was nothing to be seen but water, there were no landforms nearby and it would be a couple more days before we reach Appari.

"Enjoying the fresh air?" I hear a familiar voice call. My shoulders slouched a bit in the realization of who was talking to me. I look back and there she was the she-devil, Valentina.

"I  _was._ " I say.

Her fake smile remained as she slowly stepped up and stood beside me, she looked out like I had before she interrupted me. She let out a deep sigh and continued to smile. "May I ask you something?" she asks.

I resume my position of leaning on the railing. "Sure." I say.

She turned slightly to look at me. "Why do you want to become a vampire? I mean I can assume why but I'd like to hear what you've got to say." she says.

I scoff and avoid her stare. "I don't want to talk about this, especially with you of all people." I say.

"Why? Because I turned the man you love? Please humor me on why you want to change so much." she says, it made it seem like she would judge me if I said anything, but with a huff, I turn to her and give her a stern look.

"Because, if it means I can be with Levi without complications then it'd be worth it. Plus I don't want to be an old woman when Levi's still young and good looking." I explain.

She smirks and comes a little closer. "And you fully understand what you'd be leaving behind? Surely you must know that you'd have to leave your sister when she starts to wonder why you don't age- or Vicktor he'd surely tell given the circumstances." she says.

I turn away and shake my head. "Yeah, I realize that... but like you were saying Levi wouldn't want me to go through that... he'd want what's best for me." I mutter.

I glance over to watch her smile to the ground and pivot to the side so she was facing forward. "Yes... Levi was always a selfless man... still is." she says softly.

We stood there in silence when it came to mind, I wondered why Valentina really turned Levi if it were out of love or for her own personal reasons. "Did you turn him... out of love.... Or..." I stop.

Her eyes looked up then away from me, for the split second it seemed as if her eyes were filled with regret. "Love." she says. And so that was the same hope I had for if I were turned, that Levi would be able to do what she did out of love and without regret.


	8. His Lies

_~Memory~_

 

_~Valentina~_

 

_The year was 1255, after traveling overseas I landed in a small village named Amberhill. My arm was hooked around my older brother, Hale. We walked through the main street of town, it was rather busy with commoners looking to buy things and work. It was like a beehive, the humans going back and forth between one place then onto the next. It was evening and becoming cloudy, both Hale and I thought the streets would have died down by now._

_"Find something to snack on, sister?" my brother mutters._

_My eyes scanned through the many people until I had my sights on a young girl. "More like someone." I whisper._

_My brother chuckled and shook his head, then taking my arm into his hands he pushed me forward a little. "Run along baby sister, I have some business to attend to." he says as he begins to walk backwards._

_I smile and watch him. "Make sure to grab my snack!" I call before waving. With a smile on my face, I turn forward to find a man dropping things at my feet. I quickly drop to my knees and help the man._

_"S-sorry about that." he says._

_"No worries." I say, my eyes shifted up looking at the man, his hair was jet black and when his eyes met mine, they were a dark bluish grey. At that moment I was captivated by his masculine beauty._

_As we both stood up together we both smiled shyly. My eyes dart down, how I wished I could blush now. "I'm Levi Ackerman." he introduces, holding the box of tools under his arm he extended his free hand out._

_Looking down I quickly take it and shake his hand. It was warm and rather large. "Valentina Nikola." I introduce back._

_Levi smirked gently and looked down. "You must be new... this is a rather small village and I know everyone." he says._

_I chuckle softly and nod my head. "Yes, my brother and I arrived here yesterday... we thought it'd be nice to wonder and have a look around." I answer._

_Then there was a man calling Levi's name, possibly his boss. "Gotta run, maybe tomorrow I can give you a proper tour? Noon?" he asks._

_As I was about to accept I knew I possibly couldn't at that time. "How about sundown? The town will be quiet then." I say._

_He looked at me oddly but still smiled. "Night owl?" he asks._

_I shrug my shoulders and nod with a slight smile. "Something like that." I say. With that, he quickly nods and begins walking towards his work._

_"I'll meet you here at sundown then." he says._

_I nod once more then watch him turn and run off towards one of the business buildings. My dead heart felt as if it were full, so quickly I had become smitten and couldn't wait to see Levi again._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

~(Y/N)~

 

"Back then I was unconditionally in love with him and the idea that someday I'd lose him scared me so... on the second anniversary of our wedding, I turned him." she explains.

"How long did you two see each other before you married?" I ask.

Turning her head she smirked. "A year... he proposed about seven months after we met then we married three months later."

"I see... and his family wasn't bothered by that?" I ask.

Valentina shook her head. "They didn't know what I was and Levi never really talked to them... I found out later on after I turned him that they were planning on turning him... but we had run off to Blencathra and married there." she explains.

I nod my head once and look back out at the sea. In my back pocket of my pants, I felt my phone buzz. Pulling it out I find that it was Mikasa who had texted me.  _How did she get my number?_  I made sure to continuously keep my guard up around Valentina, although she was telling me all these stories- I still had to remain cautious with her so it even meant making sure she couldn't hear my thoughts.

Looking back down at my phone I read the message.  _'Where the hell are you?'_  it says. Turning away from the railing I begin typing my answer. I explained what was going on, even the fact that I was with Valentina.

"Miss!" I hear a woman call. I turn my head finding the woman from the kitchen with a tray in her hands.

I walk up to her and take it out of her grasp. "Thank you." I say. My conversation with Valentina would have to continue at another time now, for Hanji was more important. As I made it back to our room I found Hanji laying on her side vomiting again. Quickly I rush to her side and push her hair back, away from her face.

Setting the food on the floor I replace my right hand with my left to hold her hair while my right gently rubbed her back. When she had finished I turn and grab the tray. "You need to get some food in you." I say.

As she sat up I set the tray on her lap, getting up slightly I quickly take a seat at the edge of her bed. "I cannot wait to get off this boat."

"I bet." I answer.

As she ate her soup and drank her tea I sat there watching over her. "So-" she stops and takes a sip of her tea. "What did you and Valentina talk about now?" she asks.

I snicker softly. "What makes you think I talked to her?" I ask.

After taking another sip she gave me a 'don't-play-dumb-with-me' look. "Okay... so what if we did? Why does it matter?" I ask.

"Oh I don't know, because maybe the things she's telling you could all be a lie." she informs me.

I smirk and look away. "I've taken that into consideration-"

"Then what are you doing? This isn't a time to bond with the woman who threatened to kill Karina.. Not to mention she was in cahoots with Remus." Hanji reminds me.

"I can't ignore her this whole trip Hanji. She's gonna have something to say and you know that." I tell her.

"I just don't want you putting your trust in her, then it all being a lie. It'll only confuse you more." She says.

I stand up from the bed and look down at her. "I'll be careful Hanji, I know what she's capable of." I reassure her.

"Has she even told you about Levi's mother?" she then asks.

I look down at her in confusion then shake my head. "Why?" I ask.

"Well.." she put her spoon in the bowl then looks back up. "Erwin told me this... because I asked about the family... he said that Levi's mother, Kuchel, was killed by Valentina. She did it right before her and Levi got a divorce. Erwin said Valentina didn't want Levi to leave but when he did she decided she'd make him pay." she explains.

Holding myself I turn my head to the door.  _I guess that's why he doesn't talk to his family._  "And Kenny didn't do anything. Instead of saving her... he watched her die... Levi still hasn't forgiven him." she says.

I let out a sigh then take a seat on my bed. "I know you'd rather be hearing this from him... but with how everything is right now... I thought you should know." she says.

"Yeah... but you know... Valentina isn't the only one I've got trust issues with... Levi too. I mean- he... he kept my father's murder from me- for the whole two months, I've known him! And not to mention all the files he kept of me and my family. Hanji he was the one who saved me when I got kidnapped." I tell her.

She looked at me in disbelief. "What? But how- That means... he's been keeping tabs on you for a really long time." she says.

"Yeah... and the missing person's report wasn't even correct, the location was correct but he said he found me playing in the sand and that I was wandering." I explain.

"... This is all so confusing... if he knew about you then he must've been keeping tabs on your whole family. Because after Valentina had gotten divorced she married into the Vincent family... he knew she wasn't dead like everyone else thought." Hanji says.

"Yeah... I don't know... it just makes me question what else he's been keeping from me." I mutter.

There was a long silence as the truth sank in. I knew Levi was a secretive man... and he lied quite often to save his own skin- which I can't really blame him for that, it's his way of keeping people out. But now... his lies were catching up with him... when I first met him I had no reason to believe he'd ever lie to me... but now being away from him I can see clearly now. He knows more than he's letting on... and who's to say that he wasn't lying in the letter about protecting me. 


	9. Still Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed my little note in the latest chapter of 'Engaged To The Vampire Prince', I just want to let you know here that from this point forward there will be 2 chapters published every Friday for each book in the Ambercathra Series. (That is this book and 'Engaged To The Vampire Prince').

~Valentina~

_~Memory~_

 

_The conditions were perfect. The clouds covered the sky, to me it was a perfect day. I stood there at the threshold of the French doors. There at the opposite end waiting was my husband to be. I would become Mrs. Ackerman after today, seven months earlier I had met the man and since day one I had fallen madly in love with the human._

_The only one who knew of this day was my brother, who would marry us. With red roses in my both hands, I alone walked down the aisle to my groom. My eyes remained forward ignoring the empty seats of the church. Smiling up at Levi I watched his eyes soften as they followed me._

_When I was only about a foot away from him, he extended his hand out to me and I took it. Stepping up on the step we both stood before each other and Hale. Hale smiled and looked down at his book, he would read from the human bible. Levi and I stood there hand in hand staring at one another, I watch as he mouth the words 'I love you', shortly after I returned the words._

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony."_

_Hale turned to Levi first. "Levi Ackerman, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" Hale asks._

_Levi nodded and kept his eyes on me. "I do."_

_Turning my head slightly I look to my brother who looked over at me. "Valentina Nikola, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" he asks._

_I turn my head and smile at Levi then nod. "Yes, I do." I say._

_"Repeat after me... I, Levi Ackerman, take you Valentina Nikola, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Hale reads._

_As I looked to my brother he and I both knew at that moment that Levi and I would never meet our maker... and I hoped Levi would accept that but I haven't told him what I was... and didn't plan on it until the time came._

_"Repeat after me... I, Valentina Nikola, take you, Levi Ackerman, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do us part." He says._

_As Levi and I both pivoted to the side, we both grabbed the rings for each other then faced forward. "Levi repeat... I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." Hale says. Levi repeated the words then slips the ring onto my ring finger._

_Moments after I had said the same words then slip his ring on his finger. And like that, we were now bonded to each other by the powers of god._

_With a sigh of relief, I look up to meet his loving gaze. "By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of Blencathra, I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

_Hale then turned to Levi and patted him on the shoulder. "You may kiss the bride." And before Levi could do anything I jumped into his arms and my lips pressed against his. My arms wrapped around his neck as Levi gently lifted me from the ground. All my worries for the future seemed to diminish as our lips pressed into each others. I had no longer worried about how I would turn him, let alone tell him what I was or fear how he'd react. All I could think about was how much I loved this man._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

I stood outside their door... I heard what Hanji had told (Y/N). I couldn't blame her, for they had no reason to trust me. But the thing they seemed to not understand was... I could never lie about the man I loved... and still, love.  _I knew I shouldn't have asked them to let me tag along. My twin loves him just as much as I do._

As I turn away from the door, it was clear now of what I had to do.... To ensure that... Levi was completely mine.


	10. Rejection

~(Y/N)~

 

~Dreaming~

 

_I laid on the cold metal bed with nothing but whiteness above me. There was a beeping of an EKG to my left, I go to sit up but jerk back down. My eyes darted down to my right arm first, it was fastened down with a leather belt of some sort. Darting my eyes the other way I find the same on the other side. I could feel them on my ankles too._

_I felt panicked, I was alone strapped down to a cold bed. As I looked around the clean room I find a little cart beside me, there was a container full of blood and a bed next to me. In the container as well was a small suction tube, how I knew it was a suction tube was because I could see the blood flowing through it and into the container. But whose blood it was, I didn't know all I knew was that there was another tube and it led to my right arm where an ivy had been._

_A door opened and shut again, but I couldn't see the door or the person who had entered. "Ah, so you're awake. Welcome my child." a masculine voice calls. Their shoes clicked against the floor slowly getting closer._

_"W-where am I? What's going on?" I question._

_As he came up to the bed, he placed his hand on my sweaty forehead and smiled. "You're home, and you've got a mission." he says._

_A mission? "But first, you need this." he says holding up a syringe, in it was something yellowish, almost a urine color. But it wasn't, it was venom. But not just any kind of venom, it was vampire venom and it could kill me._

_"N-no! Please don't!" I scream I began to struggle making the bed shake as the man slowly leaned in and pointed the needle at my neck. But since I was unable to move he stuck the needle into my neck and pushed his thumb down. When I felt it leave my neck I turn my head to him and my vision started going in and out. He smiled and patted my head._

_"It's all part of the job my dear. And when you wake up, you won't remember a thing. Think of this as a new start." he says. My body shook as the venom spread throughout my body, I went into a coughing fit that would soon end with my laying there limp and my vision slowly fading into blackness. I was dead._

 

~End of Dream~

 

"(Y/N)!" I hear, my body shook as I opened my eyes to find Hanji shaking me. I looked at her in confusion as to what was going on.

"What?" I mutter.

"The boat stopped. We're here." she says.

The last couple of days passed by in a flash it seemed. Since Hanji told me about Levi's mom, I had done my best to avoid speaking to Valentina. Thankfully Hanji's sea sickness would end today. I sit up from the bed and rub my eyes.  _That damn dream again..._

Hanji had noticed my expression and sat beside me. "Are you having second thoughts?" she asks.

Lifting my head from my hands I look at her and shake my head. "No way." I answer. Truly I was, because, part of me wanted to believe he was protecting me, and here I was going against what he had asked of me. But then the other part didn't know whether I could trust him considering all the built up evidence of all the times he had lied. I wasn't mad at him for it, although I should've been.

I got up from the bed and quickly dressed, then I met Hanji and Valentina out on the main deck by the ramp that would lead to the docks. Standing between them I look over at Hanji and smile, then I turned to glance at Valentina. My smile had dropped. "Shall we?" she asks.

I turn my head forwards and begin walking down the ramp. "Hanji do you know where Levi is right now?" I ask.

As I tilted my head up she nodded and pulled out her phone. "Yeah... he's in Kodon, at the 'Jade Hotel'." she answers.

"How long will it take to get there?" I ask.

As she puts her phone in her pocket she looks down at me. "Few hours." Hanji answers.

The three of us all stood on the dock looking for a place to rent a car. When Hanji found a place we all began heading in the direction. Luckily this was a small town we were in so it wasn't like we'd have to go too far.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After getting the car we all placed our bags in the trunk as best we could before getting in and driving off. It wasn't long before we were on the road and I was glad of it, I wanted to hurry. If I could I'd bring Levi back home with me, but with how things are I don't know if he'd actually come.

Staring out at the open road, the only thing I was afraid of at this point, was rejection...


	11. A Trip Down Memory Lane

~Levi~

 

_"Hey, Levi... I don't know where you are... b-but if this is about you killing my dad... well... I'm not upset- well I mean I am but I'm not- I don't know it's just... I'm confused. Please call me."_

My voicemail asks me if I would like to delete the message, instead, I just hung up knowing it would be saved. At the moment that was all, I used to hear her voice. That was the first message she sent me. It would be the first time I'd ever hear her cry.

As much time as I spent watching over her, I never once saw her cry. Now, that didn't mean that she didn't cry- I'm sure she did, she just did a good job of hiding herself in those times. But hearing her cry like that... it made me disgusted at myself.  _Her father...would be disappointed in me._

 

_~ 4 years and 7 months ago~_

 

_I watched the car flip over into the ditch. It was an SUV, and I knew who was inside. I never meant to hurt someone, so I quickly rushed to their car and checked on them. Charles Vincent, the man who had me watching over (Y/N) after finding out who abducted her. Ripping him out of the car I pull him up and set him in front of his car._

_Laying him down in the grass I kneel beside him. He was going to be fine, but I'm sure he'd have a pretty bad headache tomorrow. Looking back at his car, I hoped he had insurance, but then again he was a pretty smart man when it came to his finances. I look back down at him as he smiled up at me._

_Blood was seeping from his mouth and head, he was a strong man, any other human would have probably been unconscious but Charles remains awake. "Were you not paying attention old man? You could've died." I scold._

_He laughs weakly and grabs my arm. "I did it on p-purpose." he groans._

_Confused I move in slightly closer. "So you're suicidal now? Com'on you have three girls waiting for you at home." I remind him._

_His eyes part from mine as he looks up to the night sky. He coughs roughly and groans more. "My time has come to leave them." he says softly._

_Still unsure what he meant I sit him up in my lap. "What are you talking about?" I ask._

_He coughs more as the blood starts to cover his whole chin. "T-there... there's a group... they're all mad-" he goes into a coughing fit. "They want me to... become... one... of you." he says his words getting slower as he starts to go in and out of consciousness._

_"And?" I ask._

_He smiles and looks up at me. "You... have.... To finish... the job...kill me... and my family will be... safe." he mutters._

_I shook my head and nearly pushed him away. "No, you gotta go back- we'll... we'll deal with the group who are they called?" I ask._

_His eyes look up at mine, all I could see was how ready he was to end his life to save his family. "Please... it's... the...only way." he says. With that, he rose his right hand up to my mouth ushering me to drink from him. I look him in the eye wondering if I really should be doing this._

_"Watch... over... my girls... keep them safe." he mutters. As his eyes closed I then latch my fangs into his arm and begin draining every drop of blood from him. Within a matter of minutes... his heart stops._

_Immediately afterward I watched Charles's hand fall to the ground, and as it hit the ground something fell out of his hand. Feeling through the long grass I felt a slip of paper, it was folded up. Unfolding it I found a name on it and number. 'The Original Hunters Association'. It must've been the group Charles had been running from._

_I stand up and go to the car, there on the ground beside the car door was his phone. Picking it up I dial 911 and inform them of what has happened. After that, I dropped the phone and ran off leaving the site. From that day on, I wouldn't forgive myself._

 

~Present~

 

I shook my head at the memory. To this day I still didn't want to believe Charles had asked for such a thing. Now, his death was all for nothing now that his daughter was being targeted by them.

I allowed (Y/N) to believe I killed her father without reason... that maybe I wasn't in the right state of mind, but then again no one ever heard the real story of how Charles begged me to kill him. But then again who would believe me?

I set the glass of scotch down on the dresser and turn away from it. Getting into the bed I laid back and stared up at the dark ceiling.  _If I hadn't met (Y/N) then we wouldn't be in this mess... but then again she still probably would've been taken by him..._

 

~Memory~

 

_I watched from the corner of the room by the bar. She sat alone sipping water, her crossbow here by the backdoor signaled she was on duty. She was waiting for Raymond- I was after him too. The bastard really like feeding off women and children... preferably little girls. So, I kept my sights on both people, knowing Raymond he'd have a great shot going after (Y/N) being that she was alone._

_I watched her uncle come up to her. "That better not be alcohol." Vicktor says._

_(Y/N) turned in her stool to look back at him. "I intend to stay sober tonight Uncle, and so should you-_

_"Don't scare anyone with your crossbow." he warns softly as he crosses his arms. But the thing was she didn't have it on her, it was beside me on the left by the exit in case Raymond left. Vicktor soon turned away from the bar and left (Y/N) alone again._

_As the minutes passed by and Raymond still on the dance floor with a little blonde in his arms, I darted my eyes back and forth. (Y/N) ordered another water- Raymond with a redhead now. Once the song had ended and a new one I watched Raymond stop dancing._

_"I'm gonna go get some drink- wait for me darlin?" he asks._

_The lady agreed to wait as Raymond made his way to the bar. He came up next to (Y/N) and in an instant, I felt the need to protect (Y/N). It was her first night and I wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. "Hey, there beautiful, care for a drink?" Raymond asks._

_(Y/N) shook her head. "No, I'm good." she answers. Soon after he got up on the stool next to her and slid over, his left hand disappeared and laid on her back. I was ready to pounce, but something stopped me... telling me to wait a little longer._

_"Just one drink? Please?" Raymond begs._

_(Y/N) turned her head forward and sips at her water. "How about you get to know me before buying me a drink, so I know you won't drug me." she says, climbing off the stool she seemed like she was going to leave him, maybe she didn't know if it was Raymond. As she began walking away Raymond reaches out and grabs her wrist._

_"The names Ray." he says. Turning back she looked at him curiously._

_"Like, Raymond?" she asks. He nods and she slowly goes back towards him, with her jacket over her right hand I could see the sharp end of a bow sticking out. She was going to stab him right then and there. I rush in within a millisecond behind (Y/N). (Y/N) looked up at me in awe, smirking down at Raymond I grab his shoulder._

_"Now, Raymond what have I told you about going out and getting drunk? It's bad for you." I tell him. I then pull Raymond off the stool and begin taking him outside. As I pulled Raymond away from (Y/N) I send her a slight glare as if to warn her._

_"Don't get involved, I'll take care of him." I tell her._

_With that I start to walk away, as I was walking away I hear her say, "Wha- Hey! Assmunch I was taking care of it!" I look back and glare at her, I step back and bend down, my head beside her's._

_"I'll take care of this vampire myself." I whisper in her ear. Afterward, I stand back up straight and begin walking away again this time heading for the back exit with Raymond. With a tight grip on him, I planned to kill him the moment we left the nightclub. Only, things changed and I got involved. Emotionally._

 

~End of Memory~

~(Y/N)~

 

The car ride was silent as we drove through the darkness. At the moment we were just outside of Kodon, now we were just trying to find a motel to stay in for the night. Hanji turned right into a little motel, all of the ride I ignored Valentina, with Hanji's words still in my head, I do my best to avoid being alone with Valentina.

As Hanji parked the car she rushed in leaving me and Valentina alone while she went to get a key. Sighing I slowly get out of the car and head to the back of the car. Valentina got out too. Once at the back, I open the trunk and lift the lid up revealing a few bags. Pulling them out I set them on the ground, I felt that Valentina was boring her eyes into the back of my head, waiting for me to burst.

"I know it's on your mind... go ahead blame me- yell at me. Just get it out!" Valentina says. She was trying to egg me on and it was kinda working. I shake my head and do my best to continue ignoring her. Grabbing mine and Hanji's bag I head up to the sidewalk and stand by the doors.

After a couple more minutes of waiting Hanji finally came out with the keys. We all walked to the door listed on the card. When we reached the door Hanji set her bag down and slipped the key in the slot on the doorknob until it turned green. Hanji opens the door and I enter first then Valentina.

I quickly change into pajamas when Valentina snapped at me, looking up I find her at the door, she cocked her head towards it signaling for me to come outside with her. I finished zipping my bag before standing up straight. I look at her with a slight glare, eventually, I took to my feet and made my way to her then outside.  _I'm gonna regret this_   


	12. Intentions

~Karina~

 

It was a new school day, walking down the hallway to my locker I went to grab my books for my first class. History. As I was walking along the lockers I look up ahead and I saw him.

Jett, I had gotten to know him a little over our time together studying. I was his tutor, helping him get caught up. I stopped in my tracks watching Jett had off a single rose to a random girl, I would've let it go, but the thing was, he had given me a similar rose. I shook my head and turn to the left at my locker when I opened it I look back down the hall at him.

His eyes quickly met mine. Grabbing my book I slam my locker shut, holding my books close to my chest I quickly walk past the two and around them into history class. "Karina wait!" I hear Jett call.

I tried not letting it get to me... but I really felt special when he had given the flower to me. But I was wrong, he was just like every guy in school... a lady's man.  _I should've known. (Y/N) was right, I should just focus on my school work._  After entering the classroom I head to the back of the room where I sat in the very back right corner of the room. Taking a seat I throw my backpack on the desk and pull out a notebook and pen to take notes with.

Since Jett had followed me into class, he sat down in the seat right in front of me. "Karina, it's not what you think- that girl gave me the flower." he says softly. I ignore his words and sat there silently as I open my notebook.  _I can't afford my grades dropping because of some guy._  I write down the date on the blank sheet in the notebook.

Moments later the bell rang and the teacher walks in. "Good morning class." the teacher greets. Unfortunately, Jett had this class, and I forgot momentarily that was until the bell rang, so I had Jett's eyes on me not letting up once. I, on the other hand, focused on notes, jotting down every word from the board instead of focusing on the sinking feeling in my heart.

 

~Time Skip~

 

The final bell rang for the end of the day, I decided I'd just go home today instead of sticking around for tutoring... I really couldn't face Jett right now. Besides I had a shit ton of homework to do. After talking to my advisory teacher I walked out of the building and to the car that was waiting for me out front. I had texted Vicktor in advanced letting him know to pick me up early.

Walking around the front of the car I get in on the passenger side and shut the door. Buckling up I then look over at my uncle who was looking at me with a suspicious expression. "No tutoring today?" he asks.

I nod my head. "Got a lot of homework." I say.

"Nothing else?" he asks. I roll my eyes and turn to look out the window.

"Com'on Kar. I may not be your sister but I can still tell when you've got a boy on your mind." Vicktor says.

"Tch, and how would you know?" I ask as I cross my arms.

Vicktor chuckles softly as he starts to drive off. "I know, for one thing, not a lot pisses you off. Second, I could tell by your face. Plus your sister said to keep an eye on you in case that boy... what's his name?" he asks.

"His name is Jett, and he's no longer any of my concern, so can you just shut your trap and take me home?" I ask in an annoyed tone. Vicktor just nodded and picked up speed as we headed back to his place.

 

~The Next Day~

 

It was after another day of school. I avoided him again. I wanted nothing to do with him, all I wanted to worry about was graduating. Today I decided not to skip tutoring, I thought about just tutoring someone else and leave Jett for another person.

On my way to the classroom, I felt as if I was being followed. Looking back down the hall I find no one there. It was just me. Looking back forward I continue down the hallway until a forceful shove caused me to crash into the lockers at my left, then my back was pushed against the locker rather softly. Looking up I find it was Jett.

I send him a slight glare his way and turn my head to the right. "Karina please, don't be mad at me." he says calmly.

I continue to remain silent. "It's just a flower you know, I gave it to you as a thank you." he says.  _Gee, that makes me feel loads better._

I look up at him and try and shake his hands off. "Let go of me... you've explained yourself now let me go." I say.

He pushes back a little harder. "Not until you forgive me- look I like you and I want to be your friend Karina, but I can't really do that when you're mad at me for a flower." he says.

Finally, I shake him off. "That's not what I'm upset about!" I snap.

He backs away slightly as I glare at him. "It's the fact that you were flirting with me. Saying I'm pretty and wondering why I'm single. It made me think you had some kind of interest in me. And you giving me the flower only made me feel more of that. So I'm sorry if I misunderstood what the flower meant but next time don't flirt with a girl if you have no intention of making her your girlfriend." I snap.

I fix my shirt and stand there looking at him with a hurt expression. "I'm sorry too... for leading you on... it was never my intent. Really you were the first girl who hadn't really shown interest in me... well not as crazy as all the other girls in this school." he says.

"Maybe cause my top priority is to graduate instead of getting with a guy who's only going to break a bunch of hearts." I say. With that, I start to walk down the hall feeling much better now that I had said those things to him.

"Now wait a minute- I'm not here to date every girl in school!" I hear Jett call, I hear his footsteps grow louder as he gets closer.

"If anything, I'd rather date someone like you- someone who actually knows where they want to go in life." he says.

I stop in my tracks and look at him. "Well, then I hope you find someone like that- cause like you said we're only friends." I remind him before taking off again.

"I didn't necessarily leave the option to date you out of the picture." he calls. I stop again and turn to him, he smiled gently then jogs his way over to me.

"Just what are your intentions?" I ask.

He smiles revealing his pearly white teeth. "I intend to get to know you as a friend first... that's all I really need right now." he answers. Pressing my books to my chest I look down to the floor to think for a moment... considering if I should forgive him. Looking back up I nod.

"Fine, you're forgiven." I say. Walking together we both headed to the classroom. There I helped Jett with his homework and studied for our history test with him. It was all I could ask for. 


	13. Blame Me

~Valentina~

 

_~Memory~_

 

_I came back from my errand. Levi should've still been in bed after the night we had last night on our two year anniversary. Happily, I head into the bedroom with a snack for Levi, but when I entered the bed was empty with only the bloody sheets. Looking to my right at the bathroom door, I find that it was open and there was a light flickering inside. "Levi, darling, I brought you a snack! I'm sure you're starving." I call._

_The bathroom door flies open and Levi walks out. His face read complete terror and anger. "What the fuck did you do to me!?" he asks with his hand on his neck. Blood was all over his bare chest._

_Smiling, I walk up to him and lean into him. "I saved you, darling." I say just before kissing his cheek. Suddenly he pushes me away and falls back against the wall. I look up at him shocked, I thought he'd be happy._

_"You stay the fuck away from me! Y-you're you're a monster!" he says. As tears slowly build in my eyes, I watch him inch around the bed and make his way out of the bedroom. I knew he didn't leave the house because I could hear him breathing from the living room._

_I stayed in the room crying, feeling hurt by his words when all I wanted to do was save him... but now... I was just a monster to him._

 

~Memory Over~

 

"How long did he stay with you?" (Y/N) asks.

"A few days... but he didn't feed... after about three days he finally went home and..." I stop and look down.

"And what?" she asks.

 

~Memory~

 

_I came to check on Levi when Grisha called for me. I stood in the foyer waiting to be greeted by the family. The Original Family. This would be my first meeting with them for Levi hadn't spoken much about his family. All he ever told me was that he wanted to get as far from them as possible. Little did I know that the reason for his running away from his family was because... it was his time to turn. He didn't want it... he didn't want to be a vampire._

_I was still a little shaken up by his hateful words ringing in my head and the realization that Levi would never forgive me. "Ms. Nikola." I hear a masculine voice call. He called me by my maiden name, and that was like taking a dagger to the heart._

_"He's asked for a divorce hasn't he?" I ask with slight fear in my voice._

_Grisha shakes his head. "Not at the moment... he's still... well..." Grisha stops. I nod my head and look to the floor._

_"I understand... Levi hadn't told me much about his family... if I had known I wouldn't have-"_

_Grisha raises his hands signaling for me to hush. I do so and look to the floor. "He hasn't fed, and I'm afraid if he doesn't he'll die before the next morning." Grisha warns._

_My head shot up in shock, then I rush to him grabbing onto his coat I felt my legs would give out. "We must do something!" I say. Grisha pushes me off and I fall to the floor, he then brushes himself off_

_"Settle down. My wife and I have already devised a plan... unfortunately, it will not involve you in the slightest... I only called you here to have an update on your....on Levi." he corrects. His words were cold and calm, he didn't care for me if anything I was just a slight bump in the road to Levi's recovery. But to Levi, I was the devil, a devil who cursed him an eternal life of hell and I know he could never forgive me for that._

_As I look to the floor in shame there was a loud shriek. It was a woman. Both Grisha and I both ran towards the courtyard at the center of the house and there, the horrific sight had been engraved in my mind. Levi... he had... fed from a woman that was a vampire... he had drained her til' there was nothing left. The woman's body fell limp on the ground and another man stood there watching the scene go down._

_I gasp softly and cover my mouth in shock. "Levi, what have you done?" Grisha asks. Levi lifts his head and tears seep from his eyes as he lets out pained groans._

_He dropped the woman's head and stood up, after catching sight of me, he glares and begins to charge. Before he could reach me Grisha grabs him, but Levi still tries to jump at me. "You! This is all your fault! If you hadn't-" he stops and sobs as he looks back at the dead woman._

_I hear another gasp from behind me, looking back I find another woman. "Oh, my dear Kuchel!" the woman calls as she pushes past me and runs to the dead woman._

_Grisha releases Levi and rushes up to the woman who had just entered and grabs her shoulders. "Carla my love, go grab one of the servants. Levi must feed." he mutters._

_"Oh no! I don't think so! Not after I just killed- you can't make me- I deserve death after killing my own mother Grisha! You won't make me-" Levi snaps._

_Grisha came back up to Levi, his hand wrapped around the back of Levi's head. Grisha pressed his forehead against Levi's and said softly to him. "You will make it through this. We are still your family, this is not your fault... do not think to give your life up so easily young man." Grisha then pats Levi on the back of the neck and turns him towards me._

_As the woman named Carla rushes past me, so does Levi, I turn following Levi in hopes to beg for his forgiveness. "Levi, please-_

_"I have nothing to say to you... leave town or else." he growls. I shut my mouth then and watched him re-enter the house. I look back at the two men and the dead woman. Because of me... Levi killed his mother._

_After that day I left town and returned to Appari, I made no business to see Levi. About a month after the whole thing... Levi sent the paperwork for our divorce... that was another one of my worst days. All I could do for Levi was let him put the blame on me... for if I hadn't turned him... his mother would still be alive._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

"I hadn't talked to Levi since... nor his family." I finish.

(Y/N) remained silent as she took in my side of the story, her expression and mood burned with confusion while hinted with guilt for whatever reason. "You can choose whether or not to believe me." I tell her.

"What did you do after you left?" she then asks.

I let out a sigh and look out. "I went home for a while then came back to the islands and lived in Amberhill for some time. I remarried into the Vincent family- popped out a couple of kids until my husband Alexander found out what I was-" I stop and giggle softly at the memory. "I almost died that day..." I finish.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I became conflicted from her stories. Wondering if I should believe her or not, I didn't know her real intentions for joining Hanji and me on this journey... and I wasn't ready to find out. If it were to take Levi for herself, then she and I were going to have major issues... or if it was to see him again. I didn't know myself, but the only thing I feared she'd do was tell Levi my biggest secret of all. That I wanted him to turn me.


	14. Needed Answers

~(Y/N)~

 

After the talk with Valentina, I had become confused on who to believe. Sure I had no real reasons to believe Valentina, but part of me felt that she wasn't lying- I mean she was married to Levi.

The three of us were on the road again headed for Kodon, it would only take us a few minutes to make it there since we had stopped just outside to rest for the night. I felt like my heart would burst as we entered the town in search of the 'Jade Hotel'.

Looking out the window out at the town I felt excited yet scared to see him. I wondered how he'd react if he'd be happy... maybe angry. In the side rearview mirror, I look back finding Valentina on her phone typing away. Looking back at her I watch her look up from her phone then shut it off.

"Who were you texting?" I ask.

She smiles and shoves her phone in her pocket. "My brother." she answers. I turn slightly to her.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother." I say.

She shrugs her shoulders and smirks. "Never asked." she says.

I wait for her to start telling but she never did. So I wave my hand trying to get her to talk. "Go on, tell me." I say.

She smiles softly seeming to be pleased I wanted to know more about her. "His name is Hale, he's my older brother. He and I were very close- as you know he was the one to marry Levi and me. After I was married though... he ran off back here to Appari. All I know is he's somewhere up north living on the coast." she says.

"Do you plan to see him again?" I ask.

Valentina then turns her head and looks out the window. She then shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe." she mutters. The car fell silent again as I turn forward to look out in front of me. Hanji turned into the parking area of the 'Jade Hotel'.

As Hanji parked in front we all unbuckled and exited the car. I felt my heart race at the thought that Levi could be here, and I didn't know if I'd be able to control myself.

The three of us all headed inside to talk to the woman at the desk. I step forward and smile gently. "Hi, we're looking for a man... he had black hair. His name is Levi Ackerman?" I tell the lady.

The lady then starts typing into the computer, with her mouse she scrolls down the list. "I'm sorry but Mr. Ackerman left about five minutes ago." she says. I let out a sigh and turn to Hanji.  _I guess this is gonna be harder than I thought._

"Thank you." I say. With that the three of us all walked out of the hotel, standing out a little ways from the front door we had to decide where Levi would go next and the only one who could tell us that was Valentina since she was the only one who could track him.

"Where is he going next? Can you tell?" I ask.

Valentina's eyes were looking forward down the main street. "After leaving he went northwest... he might be headed for Sinas." she says.

"How long will it take to get there?" I ask.

Valentina looked up and at Hanji then back at me. "Three days at the latest... if we drive all night then a day and a half." she answers. Turning I look back at Hanji.

"Let's go then... I'll drive." I say as I begin to head to the car. Hanji tosses me the keys as I get in on the driver's side. Starting up the car I wait for the other's to get in before driving off.  _If Levi left five minutes before we got there... he might be closer than we thought... he might have to stop and getting something to eat... or something._

This whole chase had me rethinking everything. Hearing so many stories and having new secrets revealed was just eating away at my mind, I needed answers and I needed them now- I didn't care who I got them from I just need answers.


	15. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start this chapter I just want you guys to know that I have opened a Q&A. You can ask me any questions you have and I will post them on my Wattpad, they can be about me, the books or the characters. Anyway just thought you all should know I can't wait to see the questions! Enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all next Friday.

~Levi~

 

I sat there with one hand on the wheel and the other propped up on the door holding my head up.  _I should've known they'd come looking for me._  I had to get as far from them as possible. For (Y/N)'s sake.  _I'll have to call her when I get to a motel._

All I could sense from (Y/N) after leaving was confusion, although I wasn't next to her I could still sense her and hear her thoughts. As I drove down the highway my next stop was Sinas, hopefully, the three girls will realize that their journey was hopeless. One thing I knew for sure was that my ex-wife was with them... and who knows what she's telling them.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I grew tired of driving and soon switched with Hanji again. Sitting in the passenger seat, I lay my head back ready to pass out until I felt my phone buzz. Pulling it out I assumed it must've been Karina or Vicktor but... to my surprise it was Levi.

Quickly I answer the phone. "H-hello? Where are you?" I ask in slight excitement.

"Go home." he says in a stern voice. My heart sank at his words.

"N-no, tell me where you are so we can talk." I say.

I hear him sigh on the other end before chuckling softly. "I wish I could but... you really need to get home, following me right now is dangerous." he says. I scoff and look out the window.

"Dangerous my ass! Tell me what's going on Levi, I'm so confused, you've been keeping things from me and I wanna know!" I say.

He lets out 'tch' "Just... do as I say (Y/N)... you don't know what you're getting into. If you get caught-" he stops.

I sit up and glare at nothing. "Oh no, don't you dare do that, you tell me what the fuck is going on! You left me for four months wondering where you went and for what reason if it wasn't for killing my father. So you tell me this fucking instant-" the line went dead and I tossed my phone in anger.

Hanji looked over worried as I turn to the window trying to hold in the angry tears. When frustrated I usually cried it out... and right now that's all I wanted to do because Levi truly had me frustrated with all this chasing crap and unanswered questions.

"Okay, I suggest we find a place to sleep... it's been a long day." Hanji says.

 

~Levi~

 

I tossed my phone onto the passenger seat. I had pulled over to call her, I get back in and drive off making sure I kept a good distance between me and the girls. Tightly gripping the wheel I speed off not giving two shits if I got pulled over.

I was pissed at (Y/N) for ignoring my warnings but I was also pissed at myself for getting involved, I had fallen so deeply for the human that I was forgetting what was at stake. Vicktor should have told her about the group, but it was clear that she didn't know.

I would drive back and tell her everything if it didn't mean she had to be taken from me. I promised Charles that I would protect his girls... and yet, I had lost their mother and had fallen in love with his oldest... surely any father wouldn't want his little girl falling for the wrong man. All I could do right now was get as far from (Y/N) as possible and hope she goes back home where it is safe.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Not even an hour later and (Y/N) tried to call me back, she left new messages... and it was clear she was frustrated and cried. I seemed to be making her do that a lot lately... at least that's what it seemed by the voicemails.

After arriving at a hotel about five hours away from Sinas, I check in and go up to my room for the night. On my phone, I listen to the first out of three voicemails. Putting the phone to my ear I listen in.  _"Levi please call me back... I need to know what's going on. I don't know what you mean by me being in danger... p-please just talk to me... give me a better reason not to come chasing you."_ She sobs. The voicemail stops and I go to the next.

 _" I'm so confused Levi... you've kept so many things from me. Like... you being my rescuer when I was abducted... that was you... and don't lie I read the missing person's report you kept hidden in your filing cabinet back at your place. Why... w-why didn't you tell me? Friend's don't lie to each other- or whatever the fuck we ar-_ " the call drops again and I go to the final one.

 _"Just please... call me back so we can talk about this... I just want you to come home....I love you."_ With that, she hung up and that was the final voicemail.  _Shit...she doesn't deserve this._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I sniffle softly as I wipe the tears away. Outside the motel, I shut my phone off after sending the final voicemail. I felt like complete shit, I hadn't felt this way since after mom died and Levi left... all the feelings were just resurfacing knowing that Levi was running away... from me. It was like he took a knife to my heart, I fall to my knees holding onto the railing as I bawl my eyes out.  _God, I hate this feeling._

Soon enough Hanji opened the door to our motel and came up to me. Falling into her arms I sob softly as she combs her fingers through my hair. "Shh, it's gonna be okay." Hanji whispers.

 

~Valentina~

 

Standing in the doorway I watch my twin fall apart in her best friend's arms. I hadn't realized how much Levi affected her until now, I knew he had marked her. It was clear today after arriving in Kodon, I could feel her excitement. It was like her soul was revived... but now it was the same as when we met... cold and nearly dead.

She sobbed in her friend's arms, her thoughts running wild with questions. I almost felt sorry for her. With that, I turn away and go into the bathroom... away from the sobbing mess that was my twin. Watching her fall apart like that only reminded of myself after the divorce... like me... all (Y/N) wanted was to feel loved by the man who claimed to love her, only he wasn't here. And he was a liar.


	16. Never Ending Nightmare

~(Y/N)~

  
~Dreaming~

 

_I laid on the cold metal bed with nothing but whiteness above me. There was a beeping of an EKG to my left, I go to sit up but jerk back down. My eyes darted down to my right arm first, it was fastened down with a leather belt of some sort. Darting my eyes the other way I find the same on the other side. I could feel them on my ankles too._

_I felt panicked, I was alone strapped down to a cold bed. As I looked around the clean room I find a little cart beside me, there was a container full of blood and a bed next to me. In the container as well was a small suction tube, how I knew it was a suction tube was because I could see the blood flowing through it and into the container. But whose blood it was, I didn't know all I knew was that there was another tube and it led to my right arm where an ivy had been._

_A door opened and shut again, but I couldn't see the door or the person who had entered. "Ah, so you're awake. Welcome my child." a masculine voice calls. Their shoes clicked against the floor slowly getting closer._

_"W-where am I? What's going on?" I question._

_As he came up to the bed, he placed his hand on my sweaty forehead and smiled. "You're home, and you've got a mission." he says._

_A mission? "But first, you need this." he says holding up a syringe, in it was something yellowish, almost a urine color. But it wasn't, it was venom. But not just any kind of venom, it was vampire venom and it could kill me._

_"N-no! Please don't!" I scream I began to struggle making the bed shake as the man slowly leaned in and pointed the needle at my neck. But since I was unable to move he stuck the needle into my neck and pushed his thumb down. When I felt it leave my neck I turn my head to him and my vision started going in and out. He smiled and patted my head._

_"It's all part of the job my dear. And when you wake up, you won't remember a thing. Think of this as a new start." he says. My body shook as the venom spread throughout my body, I went into a coughing fit that would soon end with my laying there limp and my vision slowly fading into blackness. I was dead._

 

~End of Dream~

 

I shot up from my bed with a soft gasp. Hyperventilating I place my hand on my chest over my heart to try and calm down.  _Not again._  Slowly climbing out of bed I stand on my feet, quietly I make my way to the door. Right now I needed some air to calm down.

Slowly opening the door I check back behind me making sure I hadn't woken anyone up. Especially Hanji since her and I shared a bed. Stepping out into the cool night air, I thought back to a few hours ago and the state I was in. I believed that for a moment I had come back alive... just hearing his voice made me feel like I after he marked me.

With a sigh I lean against the railing.  _I wonder how he's feeling right now...probably mad._  "Can't sleep?" I hear a familiar voice call. Looking back I sigh softly when I saw Valentina instead of Hanji.

"I needed some air." I tell her.

She walks up and stands beside me looking out. "Nightmare?" she asks.

I gently scratch my forehead and nod. "Same one I've been having for weeks now." I tell her.

She looks at me with a curious expression. "Tell me about it." she says.

I let out a sigh and look forward, I could remember the dream so clearly... because it felt so real. "Well... It's me laying on a metal bed... I was strapped down and tubes connected to me and someone else... their blood was being transfused into my body. Soon after seeing that a man came into the room with a syringe... it had vampire venom in it." I explain.

Valentina fell silent after I explain the dream, looking over I found her staring back at me in slight worry. "Well... that's...something." she says.

I purse my lips together and shrug my shoulders. "...I think I'm good now. I'll see you in the morning." I tell Valentina. She nods and I turn away from her then head back into our room.

 

~Valentina~

 

After the door had shut I whip out my phone and go into my messages. Going into the top messages I begin typing away.  _'She's dreaming about the 'Original Hunter's Association' turning her. It's all on you on how you want to take care of this'_  After sending the message I stand out there and wait patiently.

Within a few minutes my phone buzzes. Looking down I read the message,  _'I know what I have to do.'_  I nod once and shut off the phone.  


	17. Two Sides

~The Next Day~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

On the road, it was a rather silent ride. "Hey, Valentina, why don't you tell us more about the council?" Hanji asks. I look to Hanji in slight shock, this whole trip she barely spoke to Valentina, but then I glance back at Valentina who forced a smile.

"Of course... what would you like to know?" she asks.

"Well... I'd like to know everything... you can start from the beginning when it was first formed." she says.

Valentina smiles and nods once more. "The council, in the beginning, was a very small group of pureblood vampires. The council itself began long before I was born, my mother and father were part of it. They were level 3 ranking purebloods." she starts.

I turn back in slight confusion. "Level 3?" I ask.

She nods, "Yes, in the council it ranks from 1 to 5, they call it the levels of aristocracy." she explains.

The car fell silent.  _They didn't teach me this in school._  "Okay, I'll explain further. The first level is where the king stands, the second is hand-picked by the king himself, they have the option to veto the king's laws he wishes to place. The third, the largest of the five serve the family, whether it is protected or simply arrange married to the original family members." she stops and takes a short breather.

"The fourth level is responsible for blood trade, they make sure that we vampires are getting blood so we don't go on a crazy killing spree. And finally the 5th, it's rather new and it's for Sream vampires to take part... that level is equivalent to your working class in a human's perspective." she finishes.

Hanji and I both nod in understanding. Valentina then lets out a sigh and leans forward. "Anway my parents were a level three, and they served the family as protection before the 'Great Hunt'." she continues.

"Great Hunt?" Hanji asks.

I look to her and nod. "That's when the first hunters came to be. It was back in 1315, a bunch of men from Amberhill came together and slaughtered over a hundred vampires." I explain to Hanji. She nods slowly.

"Yes, and my second husband was the man who started it." Valentina then says.

I look back at her in slight shock. "Alexander gathered at least fifty men and started the 'Original Hunter's Association'... they slaughtered vampires as if it were a sport... he murdered many innocent vampires... including my parents." Valentina finishes.

The car fell silent when she told us, looking at her I almost felt sorry. "But the Association now is basically dead. At least that's what Vicktor said." I mutter at the end. Valentina shook her head and leaned in.

"There are still followers. It's just the group has different agendas now." she says.

"Like what?" I ask.

She looks at me seriously. "They test and study on vampires. It's basically torture, they want to know more about our kind and how to make the ultimate weapon that will slaughter every single vampire." Valentina mutters at the end.

The car fell silent again by her words, turning forward I look out the front. "Do you think we can make a slight stop?" I then ask.

"Why? Levi could be on the run, we need to catch up to him." Valentina reminds.

I look back and nod my head. "I know but this won't take long. I have someone I want to see." I tell her. Valentina let out a sigh and fell back in her seat.

"Fine, and just who are we seeing?" she asks.

As I turn forward I look over at a confused Hanji. "My grandmother." 

 

~Karina~

 

I really didn't want to be here. With the slow music in the background blaring I stood there alone in the lobby waiting for Jett who had asked me to come to the dance with him. The dance started at night and from what my wristwatch told me it was already 9:15 and the doors should be locked by now.

 I was about to go back into the dance and blow him off, maybe find a couple friends to pass the time before returning home early. I begin to turn and head back when I hear giggling girls from behind me, so I glance back.

There he was. Handsome as ever surrounded by the prettiest girls in school though. When his eyes met mine I dart my head forward and take a sharp left into the bathroom beside me. Already I didn't want to be here and now Jett was just wasting my time now. I hated this, I should've been home studying instead of waiting on some guy.

Walking up to the sink, I turn on the cold water. Slashing the running water onto my face I felt slightly better. After a couple minutes of repeating, I finally turn off the water and look up with a wet face. I let out a shriek when I saw Jett in the reflection of the mirror. Whipping around I look at him in shock. "What do you think you're doing?! This is the girl's bathroom!" I softly scold.

Jett slowly approaches me with a slight smirk tugging at his lips. "I was looking for you, and saw you go in here." he answers.

I glare at him. "Well I'm going home now, I've wasted enough time here waiting for you... why don't you go back to the girls waiting for you." I say. With that, I walk around him, just as I was nearly past him he grabs my arm and pulls me back. Pulling me around him he then gently pushes me up against the tiled wall.

He rests his free hand on the wall beside my head keeping me from running off. "You're the only girl I want to spend my time with." he mutters.

Rolling my eyes I push him away. "Say what you want, but your sweet words won't win me over this time." I say.

Ducking under his arm I quickly rush out of the bathroom and out the front doors, stepping out into the cool air I let out a long sigh and pull out my phone to call a cab. After I had called the number I place the phone to my ear and wait as it beeps. But just when the man picks up my phone was snatched out of my grasp.

I spin around to find Jett ending the call. "Hey!" I call in an annoyed tone.

I take my phone back and shut it off. Looking up at him I glare at him in annoyance, "You can't stop me from going home." I say.

"Just one dance before you leave- that's all I ask." he says. Biting my bottom lip I look behind him back at the school realizing we wouldn't be able to go back in now.

"We can't, the school won't let us back in." I tell him.

Jett simply smiles and shakes his head. "As long as you're with me, I don't care where we dance." he says. Before I could say no, Jett scoops me into his arms and we start to dance slowly to the distant music from the school. Both of my arms wrapped around his next as we swayed left and right slowly.

At that moment, I had forgotten what I was even upset at him for and I let myself be there in that moment with him. Part of me was glad I didn't go home right away and that he stopped me before I could. But the other part... the other part was questioning his intentions again, and what he had in store for me and him. 


	18. For A Moment

~A Couple Days Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

"Grandmama!" I call as I rush over to her. The lady smiles and nods gently although, she wouldn't remember who I was.

"Hello miss." she says in a raspy tone. At the Sinas Nursing Home, my grandmother lived for about five years after being diagnosed with Alzheimer's, it was hard on my father when he found out, but even before she had been diagnosed there were signs that my grandmama was forgetting things. There were small windows where she would be lucid and we'd catch up over the phone but as the years passed and as she got older the window was getting smaller and smaller.

She allowed me to hug her even though she wasn't lucid. She enjoyed having company. "What is your name my dear?" the woman then asks me. I smile and sit on my knees in front of her.

"I'm your granddaughter. (Y/N)." I tell her.

Her eyes widen suddenly then laughs softly before going into a coughing fit. Gently placing my hand on hers I wait for her to calm down.

 

~Valentina~

 

I stayed in the back behind Hanji watching as (Y/N) greeted the old hag that was her grandmother.  _We're wasting time._  They laughed, my eyes shifted over to see the two happily conversing about unimportant things.

Although the old hag didn't remember (Y/N) that didn't bring (Y/N) down one bit if anything they talked as if they had known each other forever and at some time before the Alzheimer's kicked in, I'm sure they did really know each other. I turn my back to them. "I'm going out to wait in the car." I tell Hanji. She turns and nods silently, as I walk out I felt Hanji's eyes piercing into the back of my head. Since the beginning, she was filled with the most suspicion.

 

~Hanji~

 

Moments after Valentina left, my phone rang. Leaning forward I whisper to (Y/N) that I was going to answer the call that was coming from Erwin. As I turn around I answer the call. "Hey, what's up?" I ask.

Walking past the glass doors I stand alone outside with my eyes glued to the rental car. "Just checking in, it would've been easier if I had gone along." Erwin says.

I let out a sigh and smile gently. "I know, and everything is good... except for the fact that Levi is now in Sinas." I explain.

"What? I thought he was in Kodon." Erwin wonders.

I look back at the car seeing Valentina in the back. "Nah, he left right after we arrived to his hotel. He did call (Y/N) however and was a complete dick to her." I explain.

"Hmm, I'll be sure to speak with him this evening... maybe reason with him." he says.

I wanted to ask...mainly for (Y/N)'s sake since Levi left her in a funk the other night and downright confused. "Hey, do you know the reason why Levi's here? In the letter he gave (Y/N) it said that it was to ensure her safety? Is there something much worse than what we faced with Remus?" I ask.

The other line fell silent at my question, it was frustrating that these men couldn't give us a simple answer.  _Was it really that bad if we knew?_  Then I hear Erwin sigh. "It's not my place to tell. But (Y/N) is at risk being there... all I can say is that... these new people... you don't want (Y/N) getting caught by these people." he warns.

Now with this, I was wanting to know more. But before I could ask further he says his goodbyes and that he'll try to call Levi. After shutting off my phone I look back towards the glass doors, I was just as confused as (Y/N) about this whole thing.  _Who was our enemy now? And why would they want (Y/N)?_   


	19. I Believed Him

~(Y/N)~

 

After the brief stop to visit my grandmama, the three of us were back on the road. Thankfully we were only a few minutes out of Sinas. I hoped this time I would be able to talk to Levi and get the answers I needed. I didn't want to feel what I felt the other night or go through what I did. I just wanted clarity.

I didn't know what Levi was trying to do, and I didn't want him to face it alone if it involved me. I didn't need nor want his protection when I was perfectly able of doing it myself, that was one thing Levi to this day doesn't seem to understand. No matter how much I proved it to him that I was capable of defending myself Levi still felt the need to look after me for some reason I may never be able to understand.

As we entered the rather large town, I felt my heart begin to race and with that my mind began to race as well, thinking of all the ways this could go wrong, and how it could go right. Valentina sat in the back on her phone and helped navigate Hanji to the hotel, which was on the other side of town near the 'Sapphire Lake.'

I hoped this would be the last place I would have to go to just to talk to Levi. I wanted to go home, and be there to keep an eye on Karina and go back to normal... or at least the normal I knew.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After driving through the town, we were now deep within the woods on a dirt road making our way up to the hotel. It was a little creepy looking but then again it was almost night and it looked as if it was about to rain. As Hanji pulled up to the parking lot I caught a glimpse of him from a distance. I knew because something inside came alive at the sight of him, and thanks to the bond I could tell when he was near... because that's when the empty feeling diminished.

I open the car door while Hanji drove slowly causing her to stop abruptly. Shutting the door I dash over to the sidewalk where Levi stood momentarily. When he caught sight of me, that's when he took off. His feet stomped into the dirt as he made his way over to the black car. I followed close behind him. "Levi!" I call hoping he'd stop. But he kept moving as if I was a pest he was desperately trying to get away from.

I move a little faster. "Levi! Can you stop for a moment." I say. When he reaches the trunk of his car he opens it and shoves his luggage in. I stand next to him looking at him curiously. He then shuts the trunk and charges towards me but in reality, he was trying to get to the driver's door. Turning I lean against the door preventing him from getting in. "Stop running, and talk to me!" I say.

His eyes avoided mine as he looked slightly to the left. He was silent. "Tell me what's going on!" I snap.

Levi's eyes then dart down at me as he stares coldly. "Did you not read the fucking letter? Do us both a favor and go home." he says coldly, I shook off the harsh words and stood my ground.

"Yes, I fuckin read it! But that doesn't explain who's after me? Plus may I remind you that I never asked you to come out here and protect me, so don't get mad at me." I argue.

He lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. "That damn idiot." he mutters. Levi then paces past me then back as I look at him in confusion.

"I shouldn't have gotten involved... if I had just stayed away-" he mutters to himself. I catch his arm and stop him.

"What are you talking about?" I ask in an annoyed tone. Levi rips his arm out of my hands and glares at me.

"Go home! Stop chasing me, don't be stupid and just do as I say!" he snaps. I look at him in disbelief now.

"I'm not leaving until you come with me-

"I'm not coming back! Don't you get it? I have to stay here and make sure  _they_  don't get to you!" he snaps.

I felt my heart sink at his words.  _"They_  who?" I ask.

Levi groans as he turns away. "Ugh! Fine if you won't answer that then at least tell me where we stand because I don't fucking know anymore!" I yell.

His head rises slowly before turning it back to look at me seriously. "There is no  _we_  anymore... I have to do my job... I am your protector that is it- I'm not your boyfriend or your friend got it? I just watch you from afar and make sure you don't do something stupid." he says.

 

~Levi~

 

The worst part about this was watching (Y/N) crumble before me. Her eyes become glossy, and her face contorted with anger. "How many fucking times do I gotta tell you I don't-

I spin around and glare at her. "I'm not doing it just for you." I tell her.

She crosses her arms and leans off the car. "Then who?" she asks.

I let out a sigh. "Your father..." I answer.

I watched her eyes widen before looking up. As she shuts her eyes tightly tears stream down her face. "You are just...-" she stops and sighs. "Then why? Was it all a lie? You loving me? Was it-" she stops and begins to sob softly. On the outside, I remained firm and stoic but on the inside every part of my being wanted to tell her it wasn't true, that my feelings for her never changed... and tell her it was the only way she'd go home... even if it meant she hated me.

I turn my head to the side and shut my eyes tightly. "It was a mistake... that night we met was never supposed to happen. I was only supposed to keep an eye on you... so yeah... I guess it was a lie... but it kept you safe didn't it?" I ask.

(Y/N) backs away and shakes her head, and I quickly open the door and slip in. Starting it up I sat there listening to her cries. "Then why!? Why mark me if it was just a lie!?" she cries. She comes up to the window and bends down to look at me.

"If this is it then please, take the bond back." she sobs.

I sat there keeping my eyes forward. "Please! I can't live like this! I feel empty all the time! Please take it back." she cries loudly. As she steps back from the car I quickly back up and sped out of the parking lot, fast enough to put enough distance between us. As I got onto the highway I felt the need to break something, I was so angry. I was angry at myself, I had hurt the person I had loved by lying in hopes to send her back home. To ensure her safety.

~(Y/N)~

I fell to the ground after Levi drove away. The further he got the more the emptiness sank in, I was drowning in my own tears at this point. None of my questions were answered... the only thing I knew was...Levi was a liar... and a good one at that because, at the time, I believed him.


	20. The Mole

~(Y/N)~

 

~3 Days Later~

 

After exiting the shower I stood there in only a towel, I stared at the foggy reflection of myself, my eyes were puffy and dark from lack of sleep and shedding tears. Mentally I was exhausted but I had no intentions of going home until I got the answers I needed.

It had been three days since I last seen or heard anything from Levi. I'm sure he was far from where I was, dealing with whatever was coming. While I was stuck here... in this funk. I quickly dress and exit the bathroom finding Hanji sitting on the bed just getting off of the phone. "Hey." she says softly.

I go and sit next to her before leaning on her, I rest my head on her shoulder. She let out a sigh and rested her head on mine. "How about this... we take a break from trying to find the grade A douchebag and do something for ourselves. We can go shopping or a spa. Something to take our mind off it all even if it's only for a little bit." She suggests.

I lift my head up off her shoulder and nod. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

 

~Valentina~

 

I turn in the bed pretending to sleep, but really I was listening to the two talk. While that was going on I was texting Levi.  _'We won't be leaving for a few days... get ready when we do.'_  I hit the send button.

Shutting off my phone I laid there waiting. Three days ago I witnessed (Y/N) fall apart again, but much worse this time. And from what I could hear... she wanted to rid of the bond between her and Levi. I let out a soft 'tch'.  _I guess she doesn't know that either she has to die or Levi in order for the bond to break._  Since Levi left her she had been in a funk, she didn't talk, mainly slept most of the days... it was a lot like me after the divorce... but she was bouncing back much faster than I did.

I rolled my eyes and sat up in the bed while looking towards the window. I was going to disregard (Y/N) feelings. I was determined to take back the only man I loved... even if it meant removing (Y/N) from the picture.

 

~Levi~

 

I shut off my phone and resume looking out the window. I let out a sigh as I slip my phone in my pocket.  _This girl isn't going to give up... No matter how hard I try to keep her from this she only fights back harder. Vicktor should have never introduced her to this life... if he hadn't she would be safe from him._

Lightning illuminated the room as the storm grew closer outside. Soft rumbles indicated that it wasn't too far. I let out another sigh and grab my phone again, I needed something to listen to, preferably (Y/N) voice and not where she's crying. I open up the voicemail and listen to a few.

_'Hey Levi, I know you won't call me back but I just wanted to let you know that Karina got into Bale University. She's very excited and will be starting in the fall but has a program that starts a couple weeks in earlier than her classes. I... I just thought you'd like to know... since you are here and all. Okay... well, I love you. Bye."_

The voicemail ends and I shut my phone off. But my phone then vibrates and I look down at my messages.  _'Come outside.'_  I shut my phone off again and walk over to the door. Opening it I find Valentina sitting on the railing. We were on the third floor, but I had no worries of her hurting herself if she fell. "What?" I ask.

Jumping up off she strolls up to me. "It's good to see you." she smirks. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"What do you want, because if it's anything in regards to sexual favors then you can just leave." I tell her.

Valentina then sticks out her bottom lip in a slight pouty expression. "Still cold as ever. You haven't changed." she says.

I furrow my brows and glare at her. "Sorry I don't like pretending to be someone I'm not, like you." I insult.

She simply scoffs and smiles. "What makes you think I'm pretending anything? Sorry, I'm not a fucking open book, but I gotta look out for number one sweetie." she argues.

I turn my back to her and face my door ready to end this conversation. "I hope you realize what will happen when she finds out you've been the one tipping me off... she won't forgive you." I warn.

"And I hope you realize that your secrets will only put (Y/N) at more risk. She isn't going to back down without a fight- not until she gets the answers. She's not giving up... She knows of the group... she just doesn't know they are looking for her." She replies.

I turn my head and stood there looking back at her from the corner of my eye.  _Is that so...good._  "And there's one more thing." she then says.

I look back at her fully this time. "What?" I ask.

Valentina crosses her arms and turns her head to the side. "(Y/N)... well... at first it started out as a dumb comment... until I read her mind." she says.

I turn to her this time wondering what it was. "Spill it." I say.

"(Y/N)... wants to be a vampire...." 


	21. So Far Gone

~(Y/N)~

 

Valentina, Hanji and I decided to go out for the night, to take my mind off of what had happened between Levi and me... nothing had helped much before but that was until I had a few drinks. I wanted out of this funk and wanted to not believe Levi's words.

After many shots, I stumbled to the dance floor pulling Hanji along with me. The music played loudly as Hanji and I jumped around and danced. I didn't want to think about anything, Levi, vampires, nothing. Grabbing Hanji's hand we both danced and jumped together with the other people who crowded around us.

My hair was in my face and the music was deafening. My head was fuzzy and I didn't know if I would see things clearly, but as the music slowed down I stopped when I caught sight of something from the corner of my eyes.

_'You're pushing me to the brink... my body is yours you've won.. I'm finding it hard to think...'_

The lyrics played as I caught sight of a familiar face. I weave my way through the crowd seeing his face. It was Levi, or so I hoped. It got to the point where I was just pushing people out of my way until I reached an exit. The door opened then shut again and I run up to the door doing the same.

Exiting into an alleyway I stand out there in the cold looking left then right then left again. The music playing loudly again, "Levi?" I call.

It was my mind playing tricks on me again; with a sad sigh I turn back to go back in but something stops me. A very cold breeze and something in my head telling me not to go back. My legs felt weak even just hanging onto the door wasn't enough to keep me up, I fell to my knees and leaned against the door.

After taking a few minutes of a breather, I stand back up and open the door. I wanted to forget, forget the pain, drama, everything but I knew in the morning I would wake back up into the cruel reality that Levi wouldn't be there. At least not yet.

Coming back to Hanji she grabs my arms and spins me around. We both were laughing and just having a fun time dancing around like idiots while Valentina sat at the bar downing all our drinks. After the song was over and soon switched Hanji stops and checks her phone. "Ah no! Com'on let's keep dancing!" I say as I hold her right hand.

She turns and smiles at me. "Sorry it's my hubby callin'!" she giggles. Running past me she walks towards the front of the bar to answer the call. There I was left by myself on the dance floor, standing there awkwardly I look over to the bar finding Valentina not there. I was all alone, even in a crowd of people... and I didn't like it one bit.

 

~Valentina~

 

"What the hell were you thinking?! Bringing her here? She'd be picked up without your knowing!" Levi snaps.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "She's with Hanji, she's fine. Plus it's not my fault she's on a sudden bender Mr. Heartbreaker." I say poking at his chest.

Levi rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "You know I didn't mean what I said. I told you to look after her idiot, not let her get drunk!" he snaps again.

I let out a groan. "You're her protector ya know; I'm not responsible for that little brat of yours! Besides I didn't come all this way for her!" I snap back.

He glares at me more intensely now. "Yeah, I figured. And by the way it's not happening, I made that clear many years ago and I still stand by what I say." He says. Raising a brow I smirk at him.

"Oh really? Then why is it the first girl you fall for is the exact replica of me?" I ask.

He growls and charges at me. Throwing me against the wall my back faces him as he pulls my right arm behind my back. "Her looks have nothing to do with it, you bitch. Unlike you, she actually cares about people. You didn't give a rats ass what I thought when you turned me, even now you don't care. So repeat what you said and I'll be sure to prove my point again by ripping off your arm and shoving it up your ass." He growls into my ear.

In the blink of an eye, I escape his hold and appear behind him. "You know I'm just teasing Levi. You're always so serious, loosen up." I tell him.

Crossing his arms he lets out a sigh and turns to me. "With you around, I don't intend to loosen up. Not until you are miles away from (Y/N)." he says.

Walking around him I shrug my shoulders. "Well, I can't really do that when I'm helping her..."

"Tch, go to hell woman." He says.

Walking to the door I turn back and smile with a slight wave. "Been there done that." I say before walking back into the club. Immediately I spot (Y/N) at the bar with Hanji drinking some more. For Levi's sake, I rushed up and intended to end the party here.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After coming out of the bathroom, I walk over to the bed Hanji and I was sharing and fall on top of her tiredly. Once I hit the bed I was out like a light.

 

~Dreaming~

 

_I was back in my bed... in my apartment before Karina moved in. Before the remodel...before everything really went to shit. Lying in my bed I looked up at the ceiling, the window was open and a storm was closing in due to the flashes of lightning and soft rumbles of thunder. The window would blow my sheer curtains up and a blast of warm air entered the room._

_That's when I hear breathing; it was soft but still loud enough for me to hear. Turning my head to the left I look at the far corner of my room, there in the dark stood a figure. Quickly sitting up I cover myself and bring my knees to my chest. "Who's there?" I ask._

_Coming out of the shadows was Levi, and he looked... sad. Moving over on the bed I bat the empty spot beside me. "What are you doing here?" I ask._

_"I needed to see you one last time." He says._

_One last time? I look to him in confusion wondering why I wouldn't be able to see him after this, as he sat beside me I looked closely at him trying to read his expression. "Why does it have to be the last? You're coming home soon... right?" I ask._

_He turns and presses his lips into my head. "Not now... There are things I need to take care of." He says. I roll my eyes and cross my arms._

_"Hear me out okay? I know you hate me protecting you... but you gotta trust me this time." He says._

_Slowly loosening my hold on myself I look back at him. "There are people, people you're father knew that were after him... he thought that if he died he'd be able to save you and your family... but... those people got the information from the academy that you had gone and graduated." He tells me._

_Slight fear took over at the thought of someone having my information. What would happen to Karina? Vicktor? Looking up at Levi in worry I move in closer. "Who are they? And how do you know they were after my dad?" I ask._

_Pursing his lips together he then looks forward. "Because that night when your father's car flipped into a ditch... He was actually trying to commit suicide." Levi tells me._

_Slowly I shake my head. "No, he wouldn't- he..." I stop and listen to the rest of what Levi had to say._

_"I did kill him yes... but he wanted me to finish the job... I tried to talk him out of it but he was dead set on protecting you and your family. I couldn't leave him there to die a slow painful death." He answers._

_Looking down at my hands I didn't know really how to feel or what to think. "And the people after him? Who are they?" I ask._

_Instead of answering me, his lips crashed into mine, it was like our first kiss all over again. The electrifying feeling of having his lips on mine again was something I had missed. I had been deprived of his touch for four months which felt like years to me. But unfortunately, as soon as the kiss came it was gone. "Just know that what I said the other day was all a lie. I love you, just know that okay?" he says then gets up off the bed._

_I wanted him to stay with me, tell me more of what was going on, and who the people were that were coming after me. But before I could stop him he vanished, and I was all alone again._

 

~Dream Over~

 

I shot up from the bed with a gasp... well up from Hanji causing her to groan and stir in her sleep. A rush of pain struck my head, holding my head I wince in pain as I slowly now move to the empty side of the bed. Laying back I look up at the ceiling and sigh.  _I guess he's not gone after all._


	22. Completely His

~(Y/N)~

 

With a groan, I woke up beside Hanji. I felt like I had been shot in the head a few dozen times, slowly sitting up I hold my head and hiss softly. "Here." I hear a familiar voice say. Looking up I find a glass of water in front of me along with a couple of painkillers. Taking both I pop the pills and gulp down the water.

"You go shower, you reek of alcohol and vomit." Valentina says. Wiping my mouth I nod and slowly get up from the bed. Walking around the foot of the bed, I make my way to the bathroom. I felt like utter shit, and I wasn't far from looking like shit too. My makeup was a mess, I looked like a raccoon with lipstick on.

Looking in the mirror I slowly clean my face off and sniffle softly.  _That dream last night... felt really real._   _Maybe on the road, I'll give Karina a call, I haven't talked to her in a while._

 

~Hanji~

 

I shot up from the pillow but quickly hiss to the pain and cough nearly throwing up from the fast movements I made. Rubbing my eyes I look up to see what the brightness was, only to be met with a hand clutching around my neck. Gasping for air I was pushed to the headboard of the bed my hand quickly try to pry the hand off my neck. "Listen here, you tell (Y/N) anything you saw last night and I will rip your throat out." Valentina threatens.

In all honesty, I didn't remember what even happened last night, but it must've been bad if she was threatening me. "I- h-have no idea w-what you're talking about." I say in a raspy voice.

Valentina squeezes tighter than before. "Maybe not at the moment but you will just remember this, I will kill you if you tell (Y/N). I promise you that." she says before releasing me. I cough loudly and hold my neck, rubbing it softly I groan at the pain. Valentina walks away from the bed and grabs her bags.

"Levi should be in Tando by now. If we wanna get there before he bolts again then we need to get a move on." Valentina says.

I turn to her and release my neck. "What makes you think we're going after him again? I don't think (Y/N) can take much more, it's making her so confused. And Levi's made it pretty clear he doesn't want her around. And as much as I'd like to know who's after my best friend, I'm more concerned about her mental health." I argue.

Valentina crosses her arms and looks at me with annoyance. "Well that's only because you don't know Levi." she says.

I cross my arms as well. "Well, I'm still saying no. The only way I'd go is if (Y/N) still wants to go." I say.

Right on cue, the bathroom door opens and (Y/N) walks out with wet hair and her phone. Walking across the room she exits the motel room and shuts the door behind her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

The phone was placed at my ear, instead of waiting to call Karina I decided to do it now. There soon was a slight shuffling sound as Karina picked up the phone. "Hello." I hear her groan softly.  _I guess I must've just woken her up._

"Hey, sorry if I woke you- I can call back later-"

"No, it's okay. I've been meaning to call you but... you know- school and all." she says.

I nod and walk further away from the door. "Yeah... at least you won't have to stay at Vicktor's long." I say.

I hear her groan again. "Why?" she asks.

I look back at the motel then back in front of me. "I'm gonna come back home." I tell her. As much as I hated it, I had to trust Levi, whoever was coming after me must've been dangerous... more dangerous than Remus and Isaac.

"No- (Y/N)! You are staying there." Karina argues.

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "That's not really up to you sis. Levi- Levi has some business to take care of. In the meantime, I will wait for him to come home-

"So you talked to him?" she asks.

I bit my bottom lip.  _Well more like argued with him then bawled like a little girl in his face._  "Something like that- but he wants me to come home anyway-"

"No, I'm not buying it. You bring your man back like you planned to do in the beginning. I don't want to have to worry you'll try and kill yourself or something." Karina says, the minute she said that my heart dropped.  _She thinks I might commit suicide?_

"I'm not suicidal Kar, and I should be the one worrying about you when you're hanging around that boy Jett." I argue.

I hear her sigh in annoyance. "This is not about me and Jett (Y/N). And I worry because all you do is cry in your room. You out looking for Levi gave you something to reach, and staring at a computer screen trying to find him wasn't working." she says.

I remained silent as I look to the ground. "Kar, he doesn't want me here." I tell her.

"Why?" she asks.

I didn't want to worry her by saying that there was someone coming after us. I didn't want to risk her memories resurfacing. "... Karina please just trust me. Levi will eventually come back after he's done with his stuff-"

"I do trust you... but still, I don't want you coming home and having things go back to before. I hate seeing you sad all the time, so you're staying there until you convince Levi to come home." she says.

At this point, there was no way I would convince Karina to let me come home empty-handed. With a sigh I look back at the motel, then that's when I thought back to the dream. The lifelike dream of Levi telling me that everything he said the other day was a lie... the words I believed at the time were all a lie. And since the dream, that's whatever bone in my body told me.  _As much as I don't want to piss him off... I gotta keep trying._

"Alright. I'll call you later, I'm gonna get Hanji ready to go." I tell her.

"Good, love you sis." she says.

"Love you too." I say, with that, I ended the call and shoved my phone back in my pocket. Turning back to the motel, I walk back up to the door twisting the knob to the door I peek my head in finding them getting dressed.

"Valentina, do you know where Levi should be?" I ask.

She turns and nods at me before glancing over at Hanji with a smirk. "Is that what you want?" Hanji asks.

I nod my head as I enter the room, walking over to my bag I place the dirty clothes there. "I gotta keep trying. If I really am in danger then Levi's gonna need all the help he can get." I tell her.

 

~Valentina~

 

After packing my bag, I step out and pull my phone out. ' _We're heading out. Will text you when we're closer to town.'_  hitting send I stood there and waited for Levi to text me back. Not a moment later I received a message.

_'Alright'_  I read, with that I shut off my phone and shoved the phone back into my pocket just as the girls came walking out. Pulling my bag along we all head to the car where we packed our bags tightly into the trunk. At this point, I saw no chance of winning Levi back... he was completely (Y/N)'s and she was completely his... and there was no more denying that.  


	23. Bad Blood

~Year, 1258~

 

~Valentina~

 

It had been a couple months since I had turned Levi... along with the murder of his mother. I hadn't seen or heard from him nor his family. I was back in Appari trying to get on with my life, I had done as Levi asked and left town but it didn't make things easier. I lived alone not knowing where my brother was... I worried he may have been killed off by a local hunter back in Amberhill... so it was just me.

But today, I wasn't alone I had guests. To my surprise, Levi had shown up along with Grisha and in Levi's hands was the documents. The slips of paper would make our separation more official. The divorce papers. "Greetings Ms. Nikola." Grisha says.

I nod my head and step aside letting the men in. "What bring you by? Is everything alright?" I ask as I brush myself off. I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought it was, but as the two men strolled up to the dining table they turned to me with serious looks.

"Yes, but there is a matter with you Levi would like to finish... the divorce documents need to be signed." Grisha says.

My eyes then drifted down to Levi who avoided his glares to the floor while clutching the papers tightly. I smile weakly and nod as I step over to the table, sitting across from them I lean back in the chair and watch as Levi signs the papers without hesitation. He flipped through each page and signed his name quickly before passing it off in a careless manner.

On the front page, I looked down beneath Levi's signature. I was hesitant... only because I still loved Levi. I read through the documents hoping to pass time but I could tell that Levi was growing impatient so I signed the papers and with that, I signed off pieces of my heart only to have them crushed into millions of pieces.

Grisha stands and takes the papers. "I'll give you two a minute to say your final goodbyes." he says. After Grisha said his goodbyes, he left my home closing the front door behind him.  _As if Levi would want to say anything to me now... because of me, he killed his mother._  All we did was stare at each other, no words were said which may be even worse than the things he could say.

His arms were crossed, making his whole being closed off from me. It was hard to believe he could be so cold when there was a time we had been so open to each other... well at least for the most part. I wanted him to realize what I had done was purely out love and fear. I feared to lose him to death, however, his end would come... I wanted to save him from it and instead of a thank you I was slapped with divorce papers and met with a hateful glare.

"Please say something, the silence is killing me." I mutter.

He turns his eyes away and looks towards my kitchen. "It's killing you? You deserve worse than this Valentina, be grateful I even came along- I could've just signed the papers back home and sent them to you but Grisha thought it'd be best if we had our final goodbyes." he says.

I slouch down in my chair, feeling small I look at my hands as I twiddle my thumbs. "Months ago... I was someone you loved... but you changed too quickly to hate and I don't understand it. How can you just fall out of love with someone so fast? You didn't give me time to explain why I did what I did- and it's not like you ever told me your family are vampires  _and_  that you had run away from home to avoid the turning." I argue.

"I didn't need your explanation- what you did was for your own personal gain, if we hadn't fallen in love I would've been your next snack. And I wasn't going to share that detail about my life because I thought you were human- but it seems looks can be deceiving. Because I didn't marry an angel... only a devil disguised as an angel." he says.

Now I preferred the silence... to him, I was in the wrong... but to me, I felt what I was trying to do was save the man I loved. He didn't want to be saved, he just wanted to live and die, like humans. Levi stood up and pushed in my chair, looking down at me his face showed no love or life like it used to. He was dead... and so was I the moment he stepped out of the door for the final time. He didn't even say goodbye and neither did I.

 

~Present~

 

In the back seat of the car, I told the girls the story of the divorce. I had to explain to Hanji a little more in detail due to the fact she's heard much less. Over the past couple of weeks, I had gotten to know the girls on a personal level and see how much Levi cares for my twin... enough for me to no longer deny that he doesn't want me.

He wants her. I didn't want to accept it, I wanted to be the one to spend the rest of my eternal life with Levi, I wanted to be the one to hold his hand, to kiss him, and lay beside him in the dead of night.

My eyes bored at the back of (Y/N)'s head. I envied her so much because she had everything I wanted. And Levi was being a complete dick to her. This was no longer my fight, it never was but I thought I could win, but there are just some things you have to give up.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I hoped this would be the last stop. I hoped I could convince Levi to come home, even if it meant having to deal with things in secret. "You know (Y/N), I've done a lot of sharing on this trip. Why don't you tell me something." Valentina says.

"What do you wanna know?" I ask.

Valentina's eyes dart over to Hanji then back at me. "How did you meet four-eyes over here?" she asks.

I look at Hanji and smile softly. "Kindergarten. I didn't really talk to her much in the beginning but there was one day at lunch I was sitting at another table and saw her mixing all the food from her lunch bag together... she was trying to experiment and make a new food."

Hanji laughs and looks at me. "It would've been good if the damn teacher hadn't taken it all away." she says.

I look back at Valentina. "After the teacher took it away though, I went over and sat with her. She was bawling her eyes out and I offered my lunch to her." I continue.

Valentina leans back and crosses her arms. "Lovely." she says plainly.

Leaning back in my chair I looked at her curiously. "What about you? Don't you have any friends?" I ask.

Her eyes darted up from her phone as she shook her head. "Any friend I had either stabbed me in the back or died of old age." she tells me. I dart my eyes down, even though she wouldn't care I still pitied her, she was all alone and had no one. I place my hand on her lap which got her attention.

"Well, you got Hanji and me." I tell her.

Looking up she smiled gently, for the first time since meeting. And it oddly felt like looking in a mirror. Smiling back I face forward and lean against my seat. Even if Levi hated her, I felt I could trust her... I just hope it isn't a mistake.


	24. Caught

~(Y/N)~

 

I had thought I made a new friend. Clearly, I had been mistaken and trusted to easily, after literally telling her hours ago that she had me as a friend. I was an idiot.

We all had a bathroom break, we were a couple hours away from Tando and intended to keep driving until we got there. After Hanji and I went in to the bathrooms we grab some snacks and drinks for the road. I would be driving the rest of the way giving Hanji a break.

After we paid for our things we both headed back out to the car, getting in the driver's seat I sit back and hand over the snacks to Hanji once she got in, she set the bag by her feet and buckled herself in until she looked at the back seat. "She left her phone." Hanji says before giving me a devilish smirk.

"Hanji don't-" Before I could even stop her she grabs Valentina's phone and opens it. Luckily Hanji was an expert at breaking into phones... let alone anything else electric. Hanji began quickly snooping by going through her messages. Leaning over I look with her.

"Oh shit." Hanji says as she opens one of the messages. At the top, it read Levi with a heart next to it. Now interested, I snatch the phone out of her hand and read through the messages. My heart dropped as I read through them.

_'We're almost there be ready to bolt.'_

_'We'll be leaving in the morning, we're about an hour out of town.'_

She was tipping Levi off... that's why we had been missing him for so long. Leaning forward I watch as the door opens to the gas station and Valentina walks out. "Oh shit- (Y/N)!" Hanji calls as I get out of the car.

I storm my way over to her holding her phone up, I was so blinded by the madness that I felt like breaking every bone in her body. "What the fuck is this?!" I snap. Her eyes drift down to the phone then back at me in an instant. She looked at me in slight shock and began to back up back towards the building.

"(Y/N)- It's... it's not what it looks like." she says.

I laugh hysterically to her answer. "Oh really? I wasn't born yesterday." I snap.

She rolls her eyes and looks back at the car. "Look I'm sorry okay? Now let's get a move on-"

Grabbing her arm I twist it to her back and push her against the building, at the moment I wasn't going to listen to whatever excuse she was gonna pull out her ass, all I knew was that it would be a lie no matter what. "I don't think so, you're done- we're done." I growl.

Sneakily I grab the stake out of my back pocket and got ready to stab her in the lower back to paralyze her. "(Y/N)!" I hear Hanji say loudly just before grabbing my hand. She pulled me back and off of Valentina while also taking the stake from my hand. It's not like anyone was around, I could've easily done it and placed her somewhere where no one would find her... just to give us a head start.

"I know you're mad but you can't stake her here." Hanji whispers.

I pull against her hold only to be jerked back. "She fuckin deserves it." I growl as I lunge towards her.

As Valentina turns to me I only wanted to charge at her more, I wanted to beat her so badly she was the reason I couldn't get close enough to Levi. "Tell me why you bitch! Why did you do it! And don't fuckin' lie to me!" I snap.

As she falls to her knees she glares at me. "Because! You had the one thing I wanted... and I wanted to take it back!" she yells. She held herself keeping her glare on me which made only want to hit her more.

I stop fighting for a moment when I knew what... more like who she was talking about. "I should've known." I mutter. I shake my head and look down to the ground.

"Well... good luck getting to him now asshole, because you're fucking stuck here!" I yell.

"Alright, that's it." Hanji says as she starts pulling me away. I held her phone tightly as Hanji and I both headed back to the car, I was seething with pure rage, I was angry with myself mostly, angry that I had let this vampire earn my trust let alone respect when really she secretly had other intentions and it wasn't to help me.

Getting in on the passenger side, Hanji decided she'd keep driving. Starting the car she drove off leaving Valentina behind, I kept my eyes looking out the window as we drove in silence. I wipe the tears from eyes as I angrily cried in silence. Holding myself I clutched the phone tighter, I hear Hanji sigh softly before turning off onto the highway.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After about an hour on the road, I had finally calmed down enough to go searching through Valentina's phone. But first I had to make a call, and I knew Levi would pick up... because he didn't know it would be me. I put the phone to my ear as it began to ring, it took a couple of seconds before he answers.

"What now? Are far are you guys-

"About an hour out. In case you didn't know this is (Y/N) speaking." I say in an annoyed tone.

He let out a sigh. "Look, I've told you multiple times now-"

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to argue with you about going home. So let's cut the crap, Levi. Tell me where you are so we can talk." I interrupt.

He chuckles softly. "Look you can be pissed but what I'm doing is for your safety. I'd rather you be mad at me than a dead idiot. Now where is Valentina?" he asks.

I laugh back at his question. "I'm not telling you until you tell me where you are Levi! I'm getting really tired of chasing you, but if I have to I'll keep following you until you give me the answers I need." I argue.

He groans. "You are so fucking stubborn." he sighs.

I huff softly. "One of the things you love about me- oh wait that was all a lie. Now tell me where the fuck you are." I order.

He remained silent. "This is the last time I'm gonna say it. Turn your ass around and go home." He says just before hanging up. I let out a soft growl and try calling him again. I was back to being pissed again thanks to him.

Tossing the phone to the side I lean back in my chair and cross my arms. As we came up to a small town Hanji slows down. "Alright, even though we're not that far I'm sure Levi's already checking out of the hotel in Tando... so I say we call it a day and relax." Hanji says.

I didn't bother arguing, I was just done at the moment. As we came up to a motel she turned in and parked in front of the lobby. Sitting there waiting for her to check in I look down at the phone finding a new text message. Grabbing the phone I found it wasn't from Levi... but from Hale. Valentina's brother.


	25. Reasoning

~Hanji~

 

After entering the motel for the night, (Y/N) immediately went into the bathroom to take a shower. I, on the other hand, needed to talk to Erwin about all this, I was growing more worried now that Valentina was found to be secretly contacting Levi.  _That must've been what she was talking about earlier today._

Dialing Erwin's number I put the phone to my ear and wait as the phone rings. Not long did I hear shuffling. "Hello." he greets.

"Hey." I answer.

"What's going on?" he asks.

I let out a sigh and head for the door in case I was still on the phone when (Y/N) got out. "A lot... it turns out Valentina was contacting Levi behind our backs and telling him where we were." I tell him.

"Damn... where is Valentina now?" he asks.

I lean against the pillar holding up the next floor. "Who knows, we left her at a gas station." I say. Erwin sighs, I do the same since I was exhausted from all the drama that had been created.

"How's (Y/N) doing? Is she holding up okay?" he asks.

I wish I could say she was doing fine... but I couldn't lie to him and I wasn't going to deny that my best friend was hurting really bad. "Not good, after a while, she ended up calling Levi through Valentina's phone... let's just say he's being more of a dick to her than before so she's really upset." I tell him.

There was a long silence after I explained everything that (Y/N) had told me. I was beginning to wonder if the call dropped due to a bad connection or something, but then I hear him huff softly. "That's it, do you know where Levi is now?" he asks me.

"No, for all I know he could possibly still be in Tando... otherwise, I had no clue." I tell him.

"Okay, you just get some rest. I'll call you in the morning okay?" he asks.

"Okay." I answer.

"Bye." he says.

With that, I hung up and turn back to head to the room. Opening the door I walk in then shut it again before walking over to one of the two beds, I took the one closest to the door. Laying back on the pillows I grabbed Valentina's phone off the nightstand and began looking through it myself.

 

~Levi~

 

I packed my things, I didn't know if the girls were already in town or what. With Valentina no longer warning me about these things I had to act quickly. I did however not feel any presence of (Y/N) growing stronger so I had to assume they stopped somewhere.

With both my bags I head to the door and get ready to head down to check out. But as I reach for the door I felt a different presence. Turning my head back... there standing in the middle of the room he stood. My only friend... and he didn't seem to happy. "Come here to scold me?" I ask.

Erwin crossed his arms and glared down at me. "I really wish I didn't have to... but you've been acting like a child." he says.

I roll my eyes and turn to him. "You know that what I'm trying to do is to keep (Y/N) safe, I had to do it in order for her to listen... which hasn't really done much but-"

"You're confusing her Levi- I don't particularly like getting calls from my girlfriend saying how worried she is about her friend's mental health. And bringing Valentina into all this? (Y/N) must be losing her mind right now." Erwin argues.

I cross my arms and glare up at him. "You know, you've gone soft ever since dating four-eyes... before all this, you would've been on my side." I say.

His glare becomes more intense when bringing up his girlfriend. "What is so wrong with feeling something for another? That's one thing I never understood about you-you are cold to (Y/N) and all she wants is the answers to what's after her. Do you really think she wants to go home not knowing what could come after her and her sister? Did you forget that Vicktor and Karina are the only family she has left?" he asks me.

I point to the ground. "That is why I am here. To make sure those asshole hunters don't get her! And you're saying I don't feel something? I'm trying to do as her father fucking asked! I've been looking after his girls since they were little! Do not tell me that I'm cold-"

"But you are, regardless of what and who your protecting. You know (Y/N) and you know she isn't going to give up. So stop being an asshole and give her what she wants." Erwin scolds.

I roll my eyes at him and turn away, grabbing my bags again I begin to head for the door. "I know you love her Levi. And don't give me the whole 'It's tough love' crap... you and I both know you hate this as much as (Y/N)." Erwin then says.

"Tch... you still don't understand." I mutter.

With that, I opened the door and left leaving Erwin to stand there in the empty room. Soon to disappear...and I would be on the road.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Lying beside Hanji I decided to still share the bed. We laid together silently as the tv played the news, Hanji had her arm around my shoulder while her other hand messed with my hair. "Why did I have to bring up my dead dad after our date?" I ask.

Looking up at Hanji she shrugged. "I don't know... other than the fact you needed answers and couldn't wait." she answers.

I let out a sigh and shut my eyes. "This just has been so exhausted... and feel free to say 'I told you so' because you were right about Valentina." I tell her.

Hanji's face changed to sadness when I told her that she could say that to me. "I'm not gonna say it. You've had to deal with enough already and me saying it won't make you feel any better." she says.

I sigh again and sniffle softly. "Why do I trust people so easily? I trusted Levi real fast and I don't know if I should regret it-"

Hanji sits up bringing me with her. "You shouldn't regret it! You love Levi and believe it or not but I think what he said was all a lie the other day. He loves you like crazy! He's known you since you were a kid, he's watched you grow up. And the reason why you trust so easily is because you want to see the good in people. You wanted to believe Valentina wanted to help us and nothing more." she says.

I look down feeling like the tears were just coming back. I did my best not to cry but Hanji wasn't making it any better with her little speech. "Valentina can go suck a dick for all I care. And Levi... well, I just hope he realizes that you're not gonna give up. And I'm gonna be right there when you get him back." she says.

Rushing into her arms I sniffle softly to her little speech, it truly made me feel better and had a little more courage to continue this trip. But our hug soon ended when there was a knock at the door, out of instinct I jump out of the bed and grab the stake on the tv stand.

Looking over at Hanji she slowly climbed off the bed as we both slowly approached the door. Reaching for the knob I grab it then twist before swinging the door open really fast. I hold up the stake ready to attack in case a vampire was out hunting. But to my surprise, it was a different vampire.

"Erwin?" I ask.

Hanji pushed past me and hugged her boyfriend tightly. "What are you doing here?!" she asks. Erwin lifts her off the ground and carries her back into the room and shuts the door.

"Here to help...sort of. Hanji called and told me about what happened... I also... talked to Levi." he says.

I sit on the edge of the bed and look up at him. "What did he have to say?" I ask.

Erwin looked down at Hanji then back at me. "He's still hell-bent on keeping you safe. But I think I kinda got through to him." he says.

I tilt my head to the side. "How so?" I ask.

Erwin then taps on his own head signaling he read Levi's mind. "Oh." I mutter.

"Do you know where he's going next?" Hanji asks.

He nods and looks back over to me. "Seika, he was just leaving the hotel when I got there." he answers.

"Great more driving." I mutter. I get up off the bed and go over to the free bed assuming Erwin and Hanji will want their own bed for tonight... depending on if Erwin stays.

"You'll be staying with us right?" she then asks.

I watched as Erwin pulled her away but held her arms. "I'm sorry, but no. I have a meeting tomorrow morning... so I need to head back. Keep me updated please and be safe." he says. Erwin bends down and kissed Hanji on the forehead before leaving again. At least he gave us enough information to get us there. Hopefully, this would be the last stop. At least that's what I hoped for.


	26. Fix This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Publishing chapters now since I want to catch up on some sleep. Enjoy :)

~Valentina~

 

I walked along the empty road looking for my next ride. It was pointless to go after the girls knowing I’d just be insulted more and make (Y/N) upset. I walked alone in the dark hoping to find a meal and steal their car but no one had turned off the highway.

Eventually, I had come across an abandoned church; I made my way over, rushing up to the large doors I pulled the right one back and slipped inside. Shutting the door behind me I walked up the aisle until I reached the podium where a priest would stand.

The place had been abandoned for some time it seemed, it wasn’t cleaned and the books were all taken. It had been so long since I had been in a church… the last time was when I had married Alexander. With a sigh, I stood there looking around the room deciding which would be more comfortable, the wooden bench or the floor. Not to mention I was starving and needed to hunt sometime soon.

I planted myself on the floor and laid flat on my back looking up at the ceiling. With another sigh, I turned my head to the door and bore my eyes into it.  _Why do I feel so guilty? God, I hate this feeling._

I wanted to focus on something else instead of how I royally screwed myself and felt guilty for doing so.  _Now how am I supposed to get to my brother? I could always steal a car and feed on the way. But I don’t know where Hale is… because (Y/N) took my phone._

“You here to make your peace with God?” I hear a familiar voice call. Looking forward I find Levi standing beside the podium where I had stood only a few minutes ago. Sitting myself up, I purse my lips together.

“What’s the point? I’m already in hell.” I tell him.

He slightly nods in agreement before turning to look towards the door. “So, I guess they found out… shame I wasn’t there to see.” he says.

Standing up I walk up to him and cross my arms. “What do you want Levi? You’ve made it clear you don’t want me, why don’t you go play with your little human toy. Go mind fuck her some more.” I insult.

Without warning, he grabs my arm tightly, his deadly glare that was sending warnings to watch what I say next. I shut my mouth and watched him calm down a bit as he releases my arm. “I suggest you listen carefully.” he says.

I nod and at him curiously wondering what he had planned. “I need you to go back and make amends with the girls.” he says.

I waited a few moments before bursting out in laughter. Bending over, I continue to laugh, thinking he was completely crazy if he thinks I’ll even be able to earn the girls’ trust again. Levi grabs my arm again, but tighter this time as I felt the mood in the room shift to seriousness. My laughter stopped the second his hand touched me. “That’s not all… I need you to do another thing… and in return I will take you to your brother.” he says.

Now I was listening. “What is it?” I ask.

 

~Karina~

 

It was a lovely sunny day today at school. Most of my classes decided to go outside which was nice, although spring was a few more weeks away the weather said otherwise. Sitting in the grass I look around my history classmates to see if Jett was here.

Lately, he had been leaving class before the end of the day.  _He must be sick._ It was the first sunny day in a while, with all the snow and rain we get we hardly see sunny days here in Blencathra… Shrugging it off I relax and start reading through the textbook for vocabulary words.  _I’ll just make sure to give him my notes tomorrow when I see him._

Looking next to the group of girls sitting close by I scooch over towards them after hearing Jett’s name pop up in the conversation.  _“Jett is so lucky! His parents let him out of school to go hiking with his bodies when it’s sunny like this. I wish my parents were that cool.”_  one of the girls say.

I raise a brow at the little fact.  _So when the weather is nice he goes out hiking with some friends? That must be nice._  Flipping to the next page I scan the pages while listening in to the girls.  _“I think Jett is a freak! He’s always looking at the loner…what’s her name? Katrina?”_  one of the girls asks.

_“No stupid it’s Karina... And I think he’s got the hots for her… pathetic. He should date someone prettier.”_  another said.

My shoulders drop listening to the girls talk about me. Jett and I were good friends, and the fact he had so many other girls pining for him gave me more reason not to develop romantic feelings for him… I didn’t bother letting their meaningless words get to me, I’d rather be ugly and real than pretty and fake.

After hearing enough I moved away from the group of girls. I had gotten all the info I could need on Jett’s whereabouts even if it was none of my business. It’s just… he’s the only friend I’ve had here.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

It was a bright morning as I woke up beside Hanji who was still dead asleep. I felt the usual pain in my eyes I had been feeling for the past week or so from all the crying, I had done. Slowly sitting up I yawn and lean back against the headboard.

Looking down at the sleeping Hanji, I got the idea to walk over to the nearest fast food and grab some breakfast for the both of us. Slowly I climb out of bed and change into regular clothes, after dressing I look at Hanji from the foot of the bed.  _I really owe her big time for all this._  With a soft huff, I grab my jacket and head outside.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I came up to the nearest diner and ordered quite a few things since I was starving and I’m sure Hanji would’ve been too. Waiting next to the counter my eyes wonder looking at the few other people here eating their breakfast. Thankfully the woman who owned the diner allowed take outs so I wouldn’t have to stay.

While waiting I heard the front door of the place ding signaling a new customer had entered. My eyes shifted from the floor to the door in a split second, and I wish I hadn’t done so. I watched as they walked in immediately locking their eyes with mine… and I was ready to tackle them.


	27. Hopefully

~(Y/N)~

  
~Dreaming~

  
  
_I laid on the cold metal bed with nothing but whiteness above me. There was a beeping of an EKG to my left, I go to sit up but jerk back down. My eyes darted down to my right arm first, it was fastened down with a leather belt of some sort. Darting my eyes the other way I find the same on the other side. I could feel them on my ankles too._ _  
_ _  
_ _I felt panicked, I was alone strapped down to a cold bed. As I looked around the clean room I find a little cart beside me, there was a container full of blood and a bed next to me. In the container as well was a small suction tube, how I knew it was a suction tube was because I could see the blood flowing through it and into the container. But whose blood it was, I didn’t know all I knew was that there was another tube and it led to my right arm where an ivy had been._ _  
_ _  
_ _A door opened and shut again, but I couldn't see the door or the person who had entered. “Ah, so you’re awake. Welcome my child.” a masculine voice calls. Their shoes clicked against the floor slowly getting closer._ _  
_ _  
_ _“W-where am I? What’s going on?” I question._ _  
_ _  
_ _As he came up to the bed, he placed his hand on my sweaty forehead and smiled. “You’re home, and you’ve got a mission.” he says._ _  
_ _  
_ _A mission? “But first, you need this.” he says holding up a syringe, in it was something yellowish, almost a urine color. But it wasn’t, it was venom. But not just any kind of venom, it was vampire venom and it could kill me._ _  
_ _  
_ _“N-no! Please don’t!” I scream I began to struggle making the bed shake as the man slowly leaned in and pointed the needle at my neck. But since I was unable to move he stuck the needle into my neck and pushed his thumb down. When I felt it leave my neck I turn my head to him and my vision started going in and out. He smiled and patted my head._ _  
_ _  
_ _“It’s all part of the job my dear. And when you wake up, you won’t remember a thing. Think of this as a new start.” he says. My body shook as the venom spread throughout my body, I went into a coughing fit that would soon end with my laying there limp and my vision slowly fading into blackness. I was dead._

 

~End of Dream~

 

“(Y/N)?!” I hear a familiar voice call my name. My eyes shot open as I looked to find a mirror image of myself looking worried at me. Valentina.

I jump up on the bed and glare at her as I stood in a fighting position with nothing but my fists. “What are you doing here?” I ask.

Valentina lifted her hands up in surrender. Hanji immediately jumps up and pushes me back down on the bed making me sit. “Calm down, she’s on our side remember?” Hanji asks. Looking away from her I look back at Valentina in confusion.

 

~Earlier that day~

 

Valentina walked through the doors entering the diner. Immediately I glare at her and start walking towards her. “What are you doing here?” I mutter.

She smiles at me weakly. “I came here to ask for your forgiveness… what I did was wrong-”

“Go away.” I interrupt. I wasn’t in the mood to talk to her let alone hear her apologies. Turning away I begin to walk back only to be grabbed the arm. Looking back I flash her a deadly glare warning her to watch it.

“Just hear me out… please!” she begs.

I bit my bottom lip as I looked her directly in her eyes. I wish I could tell if she was lying, but the only way to find out was to actually listen to her. I sigh softly and look to the floor.  _I’m really going to regret this._

“Fine.” I answer.

While we waited we sat in one of the benches. “I know where Levi is- and before you say no- just know that you have my phone and I can’t tell him where we are. As of right now, he thinks we’re on our way home.” she tells me.

Crossing my arms I nod slowly. “So he came to you last night?” I ask.

She nods. “I want to tell Hanji this too. I know I made a mistake but I want to fix it…” she says.

“Why should I trust you?” I ask.

Valentina leans back in the seat and looks at me with an annoyed glare. “Because… I can’t deny any longer that Levi still doesn’t want me… what you two have… I was jealous of you and I wanted him. But he’s made it clear he only wants you.” she says.

Before I could say okay there was a ding, then my name was called. Valentina and I both got up and headed back towards the counter. Grabbing the bags Valentina and I both headed back to the motel to tell Hanji everything.

 

~Present Time~

 

“Oh shit.” I mutter.

Valentina smirks and nods. “Yeah, I woke you up because you were crying- was it the nightmare again?” she asks.

Looking up at her I nod. “Again (Y/N)?” Hanji asks.

I had told Hanji about the dream when we were still on the boat. She thought my dream was a sign, but I wasn’t completely sure. “Yeah… I don’t know what it could mean.” I mutter.

“Hopefully nothing.” Valentina says. Looking over at her I could see in her eyes that she was genuinely worried about me. And the dreams I felt were only the beginning, and the only one I could talk to about it and hopefully get answers from it was Levi. 


	28. Behind His Back

~(Y/N)~

 

Silence, that was the car ride to Seika. I wasn't in a real talking mood after the dream had haunted my mind again with images of my death and soon turning into one of them. I wondered if I was even ready to be like Levi. If he'd still want to be with me after I turned. Or if he'd pity me and then leave again, this time for good.

Leaning back in the driver's side I kept my foot on the gas and the steering wheel steady as I drove along the highway. It began to rain making me switch the lever to start the wipers. With a sigh, I rest my hand on my propped up arm.

Valentina had explained to us that Levi was leaving for Seika, and as much as I wanted to believe her I still was keeping my walls up this time, much harder than before. "So, tell me exactly what Levi told you." I say.

Valentina leans against the two front seats sticking her head in between Hanji and me. "He told me that he wants me to take you home and if I do that then he'd take me to my brother." she tells us.

Nodding I press my foot a little harder down on the gas. I wanted to get there quickly, I needed to see him, talk to him, yell at him. Hanji hadn't really spoken much since Valentina came back, I knew she was just as upset as I was with her.

 

~Valentina~

 

I had no intentions to deceive the girls again... I understood where this put me. But as much as I still cared for Levi, my brother was more important. I had been looking for him so long and I was getting closer. If Levi could get me to him then I could help these girls long enough to hitch a ride with Levi.

 

~Memory~

 

It was the year 1257, a year since I had been married to the love of my life, Levi Ackerman. I fell rather quickly for him, and vice versa. With each passing day, I seemed to love him more, I couldn't bear the thought of ever leaving his side, and I could tell it was the same way for him.

In our home in Blencathra, we were happy, it was peaceful. At the sink, I did the dishes after just having dinner with him. Wiping down the plates and silverware I then place them over onto the side to dry. Tonight for some reason, he was awfully quiet, and I could tell something was bugging him, but he wasn't the type of man to openly share his feelings... with anyone so I didn't pry.

Minding my own business I finish up and wash my hands. Drying them off I turn to Levi who was still sitting at the table, he hand held the top of the teacup as he took a sip. Afterward, he set the cup back down and turns just slightly, his eyes now gazing up at me. He was very shut off, making it difficult to read his mind. "What do you think about children?" he asks me out of the blue, my heart stopped momentarily.

"What's this all about?" I ask.  _Does he want children?_

He looks forward and tilts his head down looking at the cup. "A woman came into the shop today... she had a little boy with her and it got me thinking... what if we had little ones of our own... would you be happy?" he asks.

I step up to the table and look down at him, his arm closest to me wraps around my waist and pulls me in. "Would you?" he asks again. I run my fingers through his soft jet black hair, I couldn't meet his eyes.  _Our child would be a Sream vampire... would Levi be happy raising a supernatural child?_

"I would... but are you sure we're ready for a child?" I ask.

A small smile tugs at his lips as he nods. "I think so." He answers confidently. To be honest I didn't think we were... at least I wasn't... because the baby wouldn't want milk from my breast... it would want the blood from my vein and eventually a human. I kept the smile strong even though on the inside I was dreading the thought of having a child that would potentially scare him off.

If I were human I'd be more enthusiastic than this...but I was far from being human. I was the devil in disguise. After a few moments of silence he pursed his lips together and walked out of the room with no words, the silence must've signaled to him that I wasn't all that ready. And it was true because the moment the baby would arrive he'd know what I am, and he probably wouldn't want the baby.

And I, would be history. Before I knew it he was slamming the door shut, I could sense his hurt feelings from our bedroom.  _Yeah... he could tell._  I wasn't about to go in there and fix things. I was too scared.

 

~Memory Over~

 

~Time Skip~

 

Night fell as Hanji parked the car in the driveway of the motel. As Hanji puts the car in park (Y/N) then looks back at me with a serious expression. "He's here right?" she asks.

I nod my head then push myself between the two front seats. Pointing out the window I point up at the second-floor balcony. "He's in a room up there, I can tell." I tell her. She looks in the general direction then over to Hanji and sighs softly.

"Let's do this." she says. 


	29. Revived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a quick warning, this chapter includes sexual content. So, if you are uncomfortable with this kind of content please skip this chapter.

~(Y/N)~

 

It had been a long day of driving, the car ride was silent after Valentina came crawling back to us- begging to let us take her back. In return, she's promised to not tip Levi off anymore about my whereabouts. And thanks to that, we had reached the final destination Seika. The capital of all Appari, it was a large city on the east side of the mainlands.

When we arrived at the motel Hanji parked the car in front of the lobby. I had planned how I'd talk the manager into giving me Levi's room key, I hoped it would work. Leaning forward I go to exit the car when I felt a hand clap down on my left shoulder. "Let me do it, I can compel the lady and get the key for you." Valentina said. Still, though, I had my doubts with her- for all I knew she could take the key for herself and take Levi from me.

"You promise?" I ask.

Valentina pursed her lips and nodded her head. With that, I gave her an ounce of my trust and allowed her to do what she could in order for me to see Levi, even if it was for the last time.

 

~Valentina~

 

I shut the door to the car and made my way to the glass doors. Getting a good glimpse from inside I could see it was a man.  _Oh... maybe I won't have to compel him... just gotta use some charm._  I flip my hair behind my shoulder then tug at the bottom of my shirt so I had plenty of cleavage showing.  _Here goes nothing._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

"What the hell is she doing?" Hanji asks as we both watched her prepare herself like she was getting ready to woo someone.

"At this point why question it?" I say. As we sat there in silence we watched her through the glass window working her magic on the poor man. We could obviously tell he was falling for it because he was leaning in closer.

As time passed I finally saw her grab the card from the man. She waved to him then hightailed it to the door.  _Finally,_  With a sigh I get out of the car and stop, a rush of nervousness came over me.  _What if he's not here either? What if he escapes last minute? What if-_  I shake my head and turn to Valentina who was standing on the edge of the curb holding up the keys. "Having second thoughts?" she asks.

I quickly shook my head and walked up to her. Ripping the card key from her hand I step up onto the sidewalk. "If I'm not back in an hour send Hanji in to get a room." I tell her. With that I began making my way up to the second floor, I took my steps slowly counting every step it took to get to the door.

Room A213. That's where I needed to be, wanted even. I had wanted it for so long and here I was standing just a few feet from it- but I was hesitant. After all the searching and chasing for weeks, I was here but nervous. The cool air pushed at my back as if to help me to the door, I double checked the card again. Right, A213.

I let out a sharp huff and step up to the door, I didn't bother knocking- I slipped the card in and watched the light on the right turn from red to green. Immediately afterward the locks clicked and I pulled the knob down then pushed in. I scurry into the room and turn my back to it so I could shut the door, the door locked again securing me.

Afterward, I spin around where I was met with bluish grey eyes glowing in the darkness from across the room. I watched the eyes move until a light flicked on beside the bed... there he stood as if he was expecting me, I figured he was due to his vampire abilities to sense my presence. He stood there in only a pair of tight black jeans, his raven hair was damp from a recent shower. "Why are you-"

I had no control over my body once I heard his voice. It was music to my ears to hear it, even if he sounded annoyed. My feet took off in his direction, in a matter of seconds, my arms caught him in a tight embrace around his waist.

My head nuzzled into his chest, the smell of his cologne brought back the sweet memories of our time together almost five months ago. I still kept one of his button ups, but it no longer smelt like him. My whole body seem to shake like it was coming alive again as I pressed myself into his bare torso.

I should've yelled, I would've questioned, but I couldn't do any of that. Not now- I felt his hand travel up my body until he found my face. He gently pushed my head back making me look at him before I could say anything his lips crashed into mine, hard. It was just as good as the first, I jumped up onto my tiptoes slightly as I wrap my arms around his neck before standing flat on my feet, this made him lean forward a bit to deepen the kiss even.

His hands seemed to travel up and down my body, probably to make sure I was real. "I missed you so much." I said in between kisses.

With his other hand, he kept it gently pressed against my left cheek. "I know." he sighs. He kisses me one last time before our lips parted, "But you should really head back." he then suggests as he began creating some space between us, only I started to follow him. I look at him as if he were crazy. I had just found him and he was asking me to leave? Oh hell no.

"The hell I am, I just found you- I'm not leaving until we talk." I argue. He rushed in and again both his hands cup my face.

"We will, but not now." he says.

"Yes now, you've been gone for almost five months- You've had me worried and you've been running around making me chase you- And!-" I was cut off by his lips pressing into mine once more. He was shutting me up and I didn't mind whatsoever. Our lips moved in sync and Levi's hands began to trail down along the back of my dress, taking the zipper down with him. Shortly after he reached the very end my dress became loose as the straps slid down my shoulders.

Gently now he began to push me towards the closest wall. About part of the way there my dress suddenly slipped off my hips and dropped to my ankles. I backed up allowing him to see me. All I stood in was a pair of flats that I then stepped out of and panties, Levi took in the view, his eyes devouring the sight of my breasts. He cleared his throat and turned his head to the side trying hard not to lose control. "Quite bold tonight." he mutters.

"Yeah, well you've just missed a few things." I say.

He looks back at me, his eyes scanning up and down my body like he was creating a mental image to store for later. My eyes shifted downward getting a glimpse of the tent forming in his pants. In a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of me, raising me up I quickly hook my legs around his waist as he quickly carries me to the nearest wall. His lips attacked mine once again much harder this time, my body ached to have him inside me, to break our boundaries.

I could feel his hard erection pressing against my nether regions and suddenly he let me down again. He turned his back to me seeming to be fighting the urge to fuck me senseless against the wall. So, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist until my right hand reached the button of his jeans. "(Y/N) don't... if you do this- I won't be able to-"

I ignored his words and my hand slipped down past his briefs until I felt his already hard cock, I took his member into my hand gently and began stroking his length. He let out a grunt as his hips bucked forward into my hand. I rested my head on his back listening to his racing heart. Levi let out a sigh and I lifted my head off his back, looking at him I could see his eyes shut tightly as I continue to stroke him.

My other hand rested on his chest, underneath his left hand. His body was warm and his face contorted in pleasure and need. I could feel the pre-cum dripping off the tip of his cock, even if it wasn't in me, I still wanted to make him cum. Leaving him like this, on the edge was just downright cruel, even if I was upset that he left me.

His cock pulled back and my thumb flicked over the tip making him groan softly. I did this for a while, continuing to stroke him agonizingly slow until he couldn't take it anymore, he still seemed just as surprised as me. I never imagined myself here, giving this guy a hand job, but here I was hand down his pants going at it.

After a few minutes, he then shoved his own hand down his pants and grabbed my wrist. He yanked my hand out and spun around, he shoved me towards the wall and pinned both my arms up above my head. "That's enough, the only place I'm going to cum in, is inside you." He mutters. I bit my lower lip as the words left his mouth, the anticipation growing fast. With one hand he held both of mine still above me, while his left hand ripped my panties to shreds.  _Holy shit!_

Then he took care of himself, he slipped both his pants and briefs down to his ankles, his cock sprang out revealing the true size.  _I guess this is compensating for his shortness even if he's the same height as me._  He let go of my wrist then lifted me up again, I latched myself onto him hanging on for dear life.

With his right hand, he maneuvered his member right at my entrance but didn't quite enter yet. He rubbed the tip of his cock along the slit to get me wet enough when he thought I was ready he slowly pushed his way up and into me. I shudder at the sharp pain that shot through my pelvis, I hid my face in the crook of his shoulder as he continued to push deeper.

 

~Levi~

 

I didn't think I'd be here, with her like this. I clutched her hips tightly as I slam her down onto my pulsating cock, her muffled whimpers seemed to keep me from going too fast. I started off slow making sure not to hurt her once untouched sex. When I was all the way in, I pull out half way then slowly push back in.

Like I said, I was starting off slow- for her sake, I didn't want to hurt her- that was the last thing I wanted. Eventually, her body had adjusted to my size and she was moaning in pleasure but they were muffled still.

I desperately wanted to hear her screaming my name, to make sure her friends could hear her from the car. Let them know who was making love to her at this very moment. Still, inside her I turn towards the bed, laying her down I stood up straight looking down at her as she laid there spread out on the bed. I wanted to love her like she deserved to be, and make sure she knew who the best was so she wouldn't go to anyone else but me. I wanted her to know that no one else could make her feel like this.

Her heart was beating fast despite that I had made no real movements yet. Tears were seeping from her eyes probably still in a bit of pain, I started out slow only letting my cock halfway out then slowly pushed back in. (Y/N) shuddered at the feeling, her body shaking. My hands were gently holding her thighs in place, again I repeat the same slow movements.

After a while, she seemed to grow tired and annoyed by my slow movements. I noticed she even started to arch her back in hopes to feel more pleasure. She had been glaring at me too as if she was telling me to speed-the-fuck-up. So pulling my cock out again, this time I slam it back in full speed making her gasp. Although it was still at a slow pace, she seemed to still react at the hard thrusts.

Her right hand covered her mouth, while her eyes were sealed shut. Beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. I lean back down and pull her hand away, "Let them out- I want to hear you." I growl. With a huff she started to moan softly as I slammed my cock all the way in again, I pull back out for a moment allowing her body to relax then slam it in again making her shriek.

Her whole body shook at the sensation. I intended to ravish her all night long, but for how long I would be able to stay at a slow pace was uncertain. At any given moment I could pound her senseless and leave her in a helluva lot of pain in the morning and the possibility of killing her if I didn't hold back.

"Fast Levi~ Don't worry about me. Please!~" she begs. I couldn't resist. I did as told and began pounding into her, causing her to shriek and wither underneath me. Toppling over her I roll my hips into hers as our bodies grind against each other. She must've thought I wasn't holding back, but I was.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I held him close as his body pressed into mine. My legs wrapped around him as he continued to fuck me mercilessly. I was getting close, really close. His hands then found mine and our fingers intertwined while he continued his fast pace strokes.

My forehead pressed against his, "I love you." I repeated over and over, tilting my head up I planted wet kisses on his lips, not a moment later his tongue pushed its way through claiming what was rightfully his. Our lips parted as I let out loud moans probably waking whoever was next door, if there was anyone.

My eyes remained closed as I let the pleasure build up, I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. But I could tell by the stiffness of his cock that he was at his limit as well. "Open your eyes, I want you looking at me when you cum." he growls. I bit my bottom lip as I slowly open my eyes to find a Levi looking right at me, his eyes filled with lust. His face was flushed. Levi began moving faster than I thought was even physically possible, but it didn't matter because I was about to cum with him.

My head then jerked up as I was sent into a euphoric state, we both came together. I let out a high pitched shriek while he let out soft grunts. My hands clapped hard onto his back and nails dug into his skin but I knew he'd heal quickly so I wasn't worried about hurting him. Levi rode out his orgasm slowly just before collapsing on top of me, his load was seeping out of me.

I knew this was only the beginning of our lovemaking session, and I was glad of it. He gently pulled out and tilted slightly so he was laying on his side. We both panted as we laid there and relaxed, preparing for the next round. "That was-

"Fucking amazing." I cut him off. He lifted his head and smirked gently, shifting up slightly he pressed his lips into mine softly before trailing down my neck then between my breasts. He had made a detour as his lips traced over my left erect nipple. Sucking softly his tongue swirled around the bud while his right hand cupped the other, his thumb gently traced over the right bud making it hard. I let out soft stifled moans as he did this, and I could tell he was getting hard again.

Eventually, my nipples began to feel sore, pushing him back he then came back up to my face and kissed me softly as if to apologize for being so rough and in advanced. Because tonight was gonna be a long night. "I love you... so fucking much." he whispers. And with that, we continued on through the night and he proved just how much he loved me.

 

~Next Morning~

 

I woke up on my stomach, my back exposed to the cool breeze from the wind coming through the open window. The bright light of the sun poured in through the window blinding me. I turn my head to the left, the side Levi had fallen asleep on early this morning after the final round only to find he was gone.  _Maybe it was all a drea-_  As I was sitting up the pain rushed in reminding me all of what happened last night.

As I turn in the bed to sit properly, I brought the egg white sheets up to my chest. I remembered it all, the touching, the kissing, the rush, every bit of it. I pull the sheets back and look down at my freshly bruised skin. So there was literal proof of the events, with a sigh I scratched the side of my head and look to my left again. This time a note was found on the nightstand, along with some orange juice and a banana along with a couple of pills.  _Just like the night we first kissed he left a note then._  Stretching out I reach for the note first, when I grabbed it I sat there properly.

_(Y/N),_

_I'm sure by the time you read this I'll be far from you. I would have stayed to make sure you woke up beside me, but I have a few things I need to take care of before coming home to you. The events that took place last night were... well, mind-blowing. I don't want you to think that it meant nothing to me, I intend to do those things to you again in the near future. Until then, please return home and I'll be there to be with you soon. I love you._

_~Levi_

I set the note down in my lap, I went to grab the cup of orange juice when I felt that feeling again. Emptiness. Like an old friend I greeted it hoping it would be the last time, I allowed it to take over for a little bit. But as soon as I would get up and leave I would push the feeling back, far back and lock it away until I was alone. Completely alone.

After finishing my small breakfast, I got my dress back on. I would have to go through my bag for an extra pair of underwear since Levi completely destroyed the pair I wore last night. Zipping the back of the dress up I grab my phone and the card key then headed for the door. When I was at the door, I turn my head and looked back- the memory of what happened last night played in my mind. There wasn't anything I would have done differently, even if I didn't get to talk to him.

With that, I emerged from the room, as I walked down the hall I reached the stairs and headed down onto the sidewalk. There I found Hanji coming out of her room- but where was Valentina? I run up to Hanji in confusion. "Where is Valentina?" I ask. Hanji looked at me with a slight frown.

"Levi took her, he said he needed to get her home." she says.  _I guess that what he needed to take care of._

"I see... well then, let's go home."

 

~Levi~

 

Miles away, I kept my eyes locked on the open road. My psycho ex-wife to my right in the passenger seat. I was taking her home, where she would hopefully stay. With one hand on the wheel, I glance to my left, thoughts of last night replayed in my mind. It made me wish I stayed and went home with her. But I knew she'd understand now that our relationship was revived. 


	30. The Long Road Back

~(Y/N)~

 

Putting the last of Hanji's bags in the trunk I turn when I felt her hands lift the back of my shirt up. "Holy shit girl! What did the man do to you?" she asks.

Smiling shyly I turn and cover the back of my shirt. "Oh don't tell me you didn't get any bruises when you were getting it on with Erwin." I say.

She shrugs her shoulders then nods. "Yeah but not as many as you." she giggles. I roll my eye and walk over to the passenger side of the car. Slipping in I slightly turn and buckle up when Hanji enters the car.

"How rough was he?" she then asks.

I pursed my lips together feeling a little embarrassed talking about it all. I mean it all just happened last night. "He was... well-" I stop and look at her with a smile.

"Well, I think, from what Valentina and I heard last night... he's rough." she whispers at the end. I laugh at her words and turn my head away.

She started up the car and began driving back down to Kodon, and back home where everything would soon return to normal. Even if I didn't get all the answers now, I knew Levi would be there to tell me when I got back.

 

~Last Night~

 

With a soft moan, I roll off of Levi after having yet again another round. Laying on my side next to him, my right arm draped across his abdomen as we both pant softly.

Levi's hands turned my arm slightly revealing the forming bruise. "Sorry... I'm being too rough." he mutters as he lifts my arm up to his mouth. Giggling softly I shake my head.

"I feel fine Levi." I say. Pushing myself up on the bed I peck him on the lips before resting my head between the crook of his neck.

"Is this gonna be the last time I see you?" I ask.

Looking up I felt him shrug his shoulders. "I don't know... if I can find the guy trying to find you, then I can beat his ass. Then we wouldn't have to worry about any more shit happening." he says.

I sit up and look down at him while holding the sheets up over my chest. "I can stay and help you. You know we work better together." I tell him.

I felt his hand on the small of my bare back. "Yeah... but I just wanna make sure Karina still has a sister." he says.

And that's when I started to realize it. I had never really thought about it, I was so hell-bent on doing things on my own and risking my own ass to keep the ones I loved safe. Levi then sits up with a sigh and wraps his arms around me. "Look, I don't wanna ruin the mood. Let's just talk about this later okay?" he asks.

Forcing a smile I nod, leaning into him I kissed him again but this time harder, he pulled me on top of him and right there was the next round and he made me forget all my worries... for now.

 

~Present~

 

"Well, I'm glad we can finally leave on a good note. I was worried I'd have to drag you home by your feet." Hanji says.

I nod and look out the window. I guess she was right, although I didn't like that he wasn't coming home yet, I was glad we were no longer fighting. As we drove along the highway I could help but keep playing over last night's activities. The aching came back but for once I didn't feel empty.

As the day went on Hanji and I continued driving through the night until we reached a small plane that would fly us over back to Esmain. Erwin was there to meet us which was nice for Hanji.

Erwin smiles down at me and pats me on the shoulder. "He'll be home soon, he called me." he says.

Nodding I walk past him and get on the plane. Sitting across from Hanji she smiles at me before turning to her boyfriend who sat beside her. For the trip, I would be a third wheel, but I didn't feel any shame in it because I would have someone to welcome home soon.

 

~Levi~

 

As night fell, I glance over to see my ex-wife calmly sleeping in the passenger seat. We had been driving all day and heard that Hale was living on a small island north of Vrotia, so Valentina and I would have to catch a boat in the morning.

It had been years since I had last seen Hale. I'm sure he's still mad at me for dropping his little sister so quickly after my turning. I pulled into a motel just outside of town, picking Valentina up I take her to our room after getting checked in. Laying her on the bed I go and retrieve our belongings.

While outside I decided to call (Y/N) to make sure she was okay. As I put the phone to my ear I let it ring until there was a loud shuffling sound. "Hey." she greets.

"Hey, you got to the plane okay right?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're back in Blencathra now. I'm in the cab on my way home." she says.

"Good, good. I should be coming back tomorrow evening hopefully, I just wanted to make sure you got there safely." I say.

"That's good, at least I'll be able to tell Karina that you'll be here. She kinda didn't want me to come home until I literally had you with me." she says with a soft giggle.

I let out a tch and turn to look at the motel. "Well I'll be sure to drop by, you and I have some unfinished business." I tell her.

"Yes we do, and hey, when you get back I plan to get back on full rotation for hunting. I wanna be in on this whole new enemy thing." she says.

It was the last thing I wanted, but I knew that if I didn't include her she'd find some way to get herself in danger. With a sigh, I shut my eyes tightly. "Fine, but promise me you won't do something stupid. The last thing Karina and Vicktor need is another family member dead. And I don't think I wanna be there to erase both their memories... especially Karina's." I tell her.

"I'll be careful." she says.

Then another thing came to mind and I wanted to ask her. "Hey, Valentina mentioned something to me and I wanted to ask-"

"Sorry! I gotta go, the taxi just pulled up and Karina is outside. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she interrupts.

I nod to myself. "It's okay, I'll see you both tomorrow." I say.

With that, we both said goodbye and I hung up the phone. Sighing and cursing under my breath I turn to the trunk of my car and begin pulling the bags out. "What are you gonna do now? You gonna actually turn her?" I hear a feminine voice say. Looking back I find Valentina standing there smirking at me. 


	31. Worries

~Levi~

 

We were on the road again the next day, passing through Vrotia. Heading to the docks to catch a boat, with one hand on the wheel I use the other to rest my head on as I kept my eyes on the road. Thoughts of last night still haunting my mind of what to do.

 

~Last Night~

 

She walked up to me and grabbed her bags. "It's a serious question, Levi... because if you don't are you really going to still want to be with her when she's old and ugly?" she asks me.

I didn't want to do that to her, make her go through the same pains I went through when turning. It took years for me to handle feeding without killing someone. It's the same for most vampires, and I didn't want to watch her go through that... I didn't want her accidentally killing someone she cared about like Hanji, Vicktor... or Karina.

I didn't want to think Valentina could be right after all that was the very reason she turned me. Was so we could be together forever. But the difference between us was, I'd rather discuss it than turn her without warning. Because Valentina's words could be lies and (Y/N) didn't actually want to be a vampire.

"Com'on Levi, what's your take on this?" she asks while circling around me like a damn vulture. I roll my eyes and pick up my bags.

On the way up she continued to poke and question what I was planning to do. When we got to the door and she asked again I stopped, dropping the bags I quickly turn. With a glare sent her way she smirks once more. "I don't know okay? So stop fucking asking me." I snap.

With that, I open the door and walk in with the bags in my hands.  _I'll have to ask her tomorrow when I see her again._

 

~Present~

 

I turn slightly and park in an empty parking space next to the docks. Getting out I head to the back of the car to grab Valentina's bags, picking them both up I then start walking over to the docks where the boat was waiting for her. To my surprise Hale was standing there, full beard, he looked like a lumberjack. "Country life getting to you? Or you just trying to pick up women with that look?" I ask.

Smirking softly he walks over to me and pulls me in for a quick hug. "Still an asshole I see." he says.

"Seems so." I say.

Valentina then came up looking a little shy, I guess they had been separated longer than I assumed. "Hey baby sis, been a while." he says as he opens his arms up for her. She rushed in and hugged him tightly, I watch as her shoulders relax.

"I've been looking everywhere for you... Vrotia was the first place I checked and no one knew where you'd gone- I was so worried." she says.

While the two had their moment, I began backing away until Hale looked up at me. "Not so fast Ackerman." he says.

I stop in my tracks and look to see what he wanted. He steps to the side and pulls out a briefcase, then walking over to me I start to back away a little unsure what was in the briefcase. Then Hale walks past me and sets the case on the back of my car after shutting the trunk. "I recently intercepted a shipment coming from the west. They had a bunch of these in crates." he says as he opens the case it revealed a bunch of different tiny dark blue bullets.

"What about em?" I ask.

Hale then pulls out a pair of latex gloves as he picks up one of the bullets. "They're infused with Devil's Klecite and some new kind of drug. Then I overheard the buyer talking to the shipper, apparently these bullets once shot in a vampire can end up burning them from the inside out." he says.

Hale places the bullets back into the case then shuts it. "There anyway you can figure out what the drug is?" I ask.

He nods then looks back at Valentina. "But for now, I'd warn any of your night crawling friends. Because the guy who bought it is apart of TOHA... and those fuckers don't mess around." he warns.

"Yeah, I've already got issues with them. Do you know if more are coming in?" I question. Hale shakes his head.

"But I'll give you a call if something else pops up. Hopefully, this doesn't turn out to be like the Great Hunt." Hale says.

"If it does then we know what to do.... But that's not the only thing I'm worried about." I say I look up at him then back at Valentina who nodded to me. She knew what I meant.

"Let me guess that human of yours... she's in deep shit isn't she?" he asks.

I look at him in slight confusion as to how he'd know (Y/N). "She's all over you man, I caught her scent when you reached town." he says.

I let out a sigh, "So you know what they'll do to her?" I ask.

He quickly nods his head. "And it ain't pretty." he says. 


	32. Oblivious

~(Y/N)~

 

After hanging up the call with Levi so abruptly, I quickly jump out of the car and into my sister's welcoming arms. Surprisingly Vicktor was there too with a smile on his face, after hugging my sister I walk over and hug my uncle.

"How was the trip kid?" he asks.

I shrug slightly. "Interesting to say the least." I say.

He nods then puts his hat back on. "Well, glad you're back, I gotta get going. I'm on the rotation again." he says.

Looking at him confused I watch him walk past me. "I thought Lucinda was still keeping you off?" I wonder.

He turns and walks backward. "We talked." he says.

With that, he disappeared off probably to join up with his squad. Turning back to my sister I smiled and locked my arm with hers, in my other hand was my bag, we begin to make our way to the apartment. "So where is Levi?" she asks me.

I let out a sigh, I knew she didn't want me coming home until I had him with me but... "He's still in Appari- but! He'll be coming home tomorrow night." I tell her.

She smiles gently and wraps her arms around me from the side. "Good, that means you won't be sad anymore." she mutters.

Patting her head gently I stop in front of the doors and open it. "So, tell me all about this Jett boy. Is he being nice to you?" I ask.

On our way up Karina told me everything about him. He sounds nice, but I still wanted to meet him even if they were just friends. When we got up to our room Karina rushes in and plops down on the couch. She sighs loudly. "How I missed this place! I thought I'd be stuck at Uncle Vicktor's forever." she says.

I laugh and head for my room to set my bags in. "Have you eaten yet?" I ask. Sitting up quickly she shook her head.

"Good, because we're going to meet up with Erwin and Hanji for dinner." I tell her. Afterward, I make my way to my bedroom, opening the door I stepped in and stopped. It was dark in the room, reminding me of how depressed I once was only a couple a few weeks ago. Placing my bags next to the door I then walk over to the window and pull the curtains back, although it was night out, I still wanted to let the sunlight in.

After that, I pivot slightly and face my closet, there I quickly changed and got ready for dinner with Hanji and Erwin. Walking out of my bedroom I find Karina already ready to go and standing by the door waiting for me. Smiling, I lock my arm with hers as grab my keys. We both leave the apartment to be greeted by Erwins' black SUV that would pick us up.

As I sat beside Hanji and got into the conversation with them, I felt like my old self again. Before everything happened before I lost my mother before I became a vampire hunter before I met Levi.

 

~Next Day~

 

It was the morning of Christmas for me, although I'd have to wait until this evening to Levi, I was still excited. It meant I'd have all the answers I needed, and everything was going to go back to normal. But before that would happen I'd have to go out hunting with Hanji.

Thanks to Vicktor he had sent me my next target and found that he was spending his last night in a bar not too far from my apartment before flying off to Appari to hide out. Deciding to get up early this morning, I head over to the academy to do some quick exercises and continue my training.

I left a note for Karina telling her I went to the gym across town in case she wondered or woke up before I got back. When I got to the academy I parked in the back and entered through the front of the training building. I pull the door back and walk in, flipping on the lights I let out a sigh and head to the locker room where I set my bag down and stretched a bit.

After preparing, I walk out into the main room, there I saw something rather strange. I wasn't aware they had upgraded their weapons. I walk up to the racks and take a look at the new bullets and guns. The bullets were a dark blue, then walking over to the next area I look at the arrows that had the initials TOHA carved on the side. "They're new." I jump to the voice behind me and nearly stab the person out of fear.

It was Jean, and he swiped my hand away before I could injure him. I let out a sigh when I saw his face but flash a glare his way. "Next time make some kind of noise so I don't accidentally kill you." I say.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, he crosses his arms and looks at me as if he was a father disappointed in his kid.

"I wanted to get some training done before anyone woke up... clearly, I'll have to find another place." I say.

I turn away from him ready to head back to the locker room to leave now that he was here. I didn't want to be alone in the same room as him, as I begin to walk away he grabs my arm stopping me. "First you skip town, then you come back and start training again? What's going on with you?" he asks.

Roughly I yank my arm out of hand and turn to him. "That's none of your business. Last time I checked you and I were no longer friends." I say.

He smirks and averts his gaze slightly to the right. "Maybe for you, but last time I checked I'm still your friend whether you like it or not. I know you have a bloodsucking boyfriend." he says.

"He has a name, and it's Levi." I tell him, my stare was hard on him, I didn't like being around him especially when I knew his whole 'I'm still your friend' crap was all fake. He still wanted me, and I knew because Sasha would call occasionally then mention how miserable Jean was because I wasn't around.

"Don't follow me. I'm leaving." I say as I turn away from him.

"Wait! I'll go." he says just as I was walking away when I stopped I look back at him seeing his hands up. He began to walk back to the doors and left me alone. With a sigh, I glance down at my feet feeling relieved he didn't press further with his actions to convince me he was better than Levi. I was relieved to know he didn't see the scar on my neck from Levi's mark, he'd be really pissed if he saw. Probably go after Levi. Shaking my head to myself I turn back and begin to train by myself.


	33. Forgive and Forget

~Vicktor~

 

After weeks of staying off rotation and giving Lucinda her space, I was finally back, on my knees prepared to beg her to take me back. She was the only woman who knew me better than myself, she knew everything. We were partners for life.

With a small bouquet of flowers in my hand, and nicely dressed, I stood on her front porch. I knocked three times hoping she'd hear them or that she was even home and not at the academy. Glancing down at my wristwatch I nervously wait there.  _I'm such an idiot, I got all fuckin dressed up and-_

My thoughts come to an end quickly when I saw her front door open. There she was, so perfectly natural. The scent of lavender seeped from the house, the smell I had loved so much and it made me fall to my knees. "Lu... I fucked up big time." I mutter.

She crossed her arms and smirks softly. "Yes, you did. What are you gonna do about it?" she asks. She was also the only woman who ever dared to challenge me. Smirking up at her, I slowly stand on my feet again, now towering over her. I dropped the flowers, and lean against the door frame.

"You really wanna know?" I ask.

She didn't need to answer, she just pulled me in her home by the collar of my shirt. And our quarrels were forgotten.

 

~Later That Evening~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Levi hadn't shown up yet giving Hanji and me plenty of time to quickly go out and catch our vampire. Sitting in my car outside the bar Hanji and I looked over the file, he had long black hair and a scar running horizontally across his cheekbone of the left side of his face.

I had the photo off to her then grab my weapons to suit up. When we were both ready we exited the car and headed inside to start getting to work. I had a pistol hidden in my waistband and stakes hidden throughout my outfit. I slowly made my way through the crowd heading up to the bar.

Taking a seat in the far left corner I glance down finding Hanji sitting down at the opposite end. "What can I getcha?" the bartender asks.

I raise my hand and shake my head signaling that I wasn't ordering anything at the moment. He nods and then makes his way down to Hanji. Moments later a man came up to the bar and stumbles onto the stool. "Let me buy you a drink pretty lady." he says.

Smiling innocently I turn slightly and glance over at Hanji who was looking down at the picture then nodded to me to confirm my suspicions. "How about we cut the crap, meet me out back?" I ask in a slightly seductive tone.

He smirks and nods. Slowly slipping off the stool I start to walk towards the back of the bar while keeping eye contact with the man. My eyes quickly shift to Hanji then back at the man.

 

~Levi~

 

I watched her walk to the back. Then I turn my full attention to the man and Hanji, Hanji watched him as he slowly slipped off the stool and made his way to the back, on his way he hand went to the front of his pants and fixed himself. I cringe to myself and begin sneaking through the crowd.

The man was fast on his feet and opened the exit door to meet (Y/N). That's when I dematerialized outside to make sure I was able to step in just in case (Y/N) got in trouble. Materializing behind a dumpster outside I peek my head to the side watching as the man leaned against the wall with (Y/N) leaning against the wall looking up at him.

Strangely she hasn't killed him yet, it worried to me, worried me enough to rush over. Rolling up my sleeves I dash over there and in the blink of an eye I was there and my hand around his throat. My fingers punctured his neck and ripped his throat out, the male fell to the ground and bled out. He wasn't healing, and soon his heart stopped beating when day came he'd be a pile of dust.

His blood seeped up my arm as I turn to face (Y/N) who looked at me in shock then relief. "I had him!" she snaps.

Of course, to her, hunting was always a competition between us. I flick my hand trying to get most of the blood off as I walk over to her. "Clearly you need to keep training. If you would've waited any longer he would've compelled you and had his way with you." I warn her.

She rolls her eyes and turns her head away from me. "Yeah, well now you owe me." she says.

Smirking softly I nod my head to the right beckoning her to follow me. I intended to repay my debt to her soon. "Plus, how did you-you know what never mind." she says.

"My place is done if you wanna come see." I tell her.

Looking over to me she smiles gently. "But first I think Viola might want to come home." she says.

I nod and walk with her to my car. Erwin was in the one in front of mine greeting Hanji, she looked at us as we exited the alleyway. Stepping up to the passenger door I open it allowing (Y/N) to get in when she was fully in I shut the door and walk around the front of the car.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I should've known he'd follow me here. I just didn't really expect him to cut in as I was about to kill the guy. Buckling myself in I turn to find Levi already in the driver's seat, he too buckles himself in and starts the car. Then, slowly he pulled away from the curb and we made our way back to my place to pick up Viola.

As we walked through the hallway up to my door, I had a sudden deja vu moment and stopped in my tracks. Spinning around to face him I look at him seriously. "I wasn't going to blame you that night for what happened to my father." I tell him.

He nods. "I know." he says softly.

"Are you gonna tell me who is after me now?" I ask.

He lets out a sigh and he was saved by Karina opening the door. "You're back!" she says before running up and hugging him. Unsure of himself I stood there with arms crossed smirking at him. Slowly he places his hands on her and pats her.

"Yeah, I ran into your sister and thought I'd come by to get my pet and show her my new place." he says.

Karina quickly let him go and smiled. "I'll go get her for ya." she says before rushing back into our apartment. Leaving us alone for only a moment we stared at each other before she brought out the little black kitty.

Turning to Karina I hand her twenty bucks so she could order herself some dinner. "Don't wait up okay? And keep the door locked only until the delivery guy gets here." I remind her.

"Yeah yeah get outta here already." she says as she pushes me towards Levi. She left us again and shut the door, then I hear the lock click. With a sigh, I begin to walk back down to Levi's car with his cat now.

"So, how did you find Viola anyway?" I ask.

He looks down at her as she purred and bit his finger. "Right before the construction commenced she was hiding under my porch in the backyard. Her mother had passed away and the others to her litter were nowhere to be seen." he says.

"That's so sad... at least she was found before anything bad happened." I mutter.

He nods in response, we were silent even after getting to his car. When he got to his side, he placed the kitten in the back seat into a cat carrier. Then getting in he sat there and looked at me silently. I was about to say something when he leaned over and kissed my lips unexpectedly. I kiss him back and rest my hand on his face before pulling back.

"You know I hate saying it... but I'll say it anyway." he mutters as his forehead rests on mine. I pressed my lips together as my eyes shut gently. "Being away from you was torture... even though you absolutely hate it when I protect you, I just can't help it." he continues.

I titled my head to the side and brush my lips against his. "I know." I whisper. I knew why he killed my dad, I knew he came to me through a dream. He had done it once before.

"You know why your father died now... but the people after him... they're part of TOHA." he says.

Shocked I look at him and pull my head away from his. "You mean the people who upgraded the weapons at the academy? The Original Hunter's Association just donate stuff to the school and upgrade the weapon every few years." I tell him.

"So that's where the weapons are going... when you looked at them, were the bullets a different color?" he asks me.

I nod my head. "Yeah, they were blue... like midnight blue." I answer.

There was a long silence as he sat back in his seat. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Those bullets, basically any of the ammo that's that color is infused with Devil's Klecite and a different drug." he says.

"What kind?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, I'm waiting to find out from Valentina's brother Hale. He told me about the shipments. But he overheard someone talking about it and this drug, when shot into a vampire, will burn them from the inside... Hale also said the man who bought them was part of the association." Levi explains.

Confused now I pull out my gun and remove the bullets. I had the upgraded gear not knowing fully of what it was capable of. "I know that they kept some of the old weaponry but they took it out of the schools. I'll talk to Lucinda tomorrow see if she knows anything." I tell him.

Levi quickly nods then glances over to me. "Also, you know they catch vampires and study them right?" he asks.

I nod my head in response. "Well... I don't know if you know but they do a whole lot worse than that." he says.

With each passing moment spent sitting here listening to all this, the more I grew confused. I was about to ask him more when there was a loud crashing sound and the roof of the car bent downward between us.  


	34. Don't Worry

~(Y/N)~

 

Before Levi and I even left we were interrupted by something slamming down on the car. Quickly we get out and look to find Mikasa on top standing there. "What the fuck Mikasa!" Levi snaps.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asks him.

Levi let out a soft growl while Mikasa jumped off the roof and onto the road. "I was dealing with some stuff-

"Well while you were running around, Carla went missing." Mikasa interrupts as she jumps off the top of Levi's car. Levi then walks up to the car and opens his door, it only took him a moment to pop the dent back into place but still the top of the car wasn't as smooth as before.

"When was the last time you saw her?" I ask.

Mikasa shrugs. "Ivan came to dinner one evening to break Eren's engagement and I went home after, then the next day she was missing...Grisha is freaking out." Mikasa answers.

Levi lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Alright, I'll help you in the morning, but I gotta get (Y/N) and Viola back to my place okay?" he asks.

"Pick me up at ten?" Mikasa asks.

Levi quickly nods before getting back in the car. After saying goodbye to Mikasa I got back into the car and buckled myself in again. Before Mikasa could stop us again Levi drove off heading to his home.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Dreaming~

 

_I laid on the cold metal bed with nothing but whiteness above me. There was a beeping of an EKG to my left, I go to sit up but jerk back down. My eyes darted down to my right arm first, it was fastened down with a leather belt of some sort. Darting my eyes the other way I find the same on the other side. I could feel them on my ankles too._ _  
_ _  
_ _I felt panicked, I was alone strapped down to a cold bed. As I looked around the clean room I find a little cart beside me, there was a container full of blood and a bed next to me. In the container as well was a small suction tube, how I knew it was a suction tube was because I could see the blood flowing through it and into the container. But whose blood it was, I didn't know all I knew was that there was another tube and it led to my right arm where an ivy had been._ _  
_ _  
_ _A door opened and shut again, but I couldn't see the door or the person who had entered. "Ah, so you're awake. Welcome my child." a masculine voice calls. Their shoes clicked against the floor slowly getting closer._ _  
_ _  
_ _"W-where am I? What's going on?" I question._ _  
_ _  
_ _As he came up to the bed, he placed his hand on my sweaty forehead and smiled. "You're home, and you've got a mission." he says._ _  
_ _  
_ _A mission? "But first, you need this." he says holding up a syringe, in it was something yellowish, almost a urine color. But it wasn't, it was venom. But not just any kind of venom, it was vampire venom and it could kill me._ _  
_ _  
_ _"N-no! Please don't!" I scream I began to struggle making the bed shake as the man slowly leaned in and pointed the needle at my neck. But since I was unable to move he stuck the needle into my neck and pushed his thumb down. When I felt it leave my neck I turn my head to him and my vision started going in and out. He smiled and patted my head._ _  
_ _  
_ _"It's all part of the job my dear. And when you wake up, you won't remember a thing. Think of this as a new start." he says. My body shook as the venom spread throughout my body, I went into a coughing fit that would soon end with my laying there limp and my vision slowly fading into blackness. I was dead._

 

~End of Dream~

 

I shot up from my bed huffing and shaking as I looked around the dark room.  _Where am I?_  Quickly flipping the covers off my legs I get out of the bed and rush over to the door. Swinging it open there standing in the middle of the doorway was Levi.

He startled me and I jumped back a bit. Placing my hand over my heart I let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me." I sigh.

Walking into the bedroom he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me in for comfort. I sigh once more as I lean into him. "The nightmare again?" he asks.

Looking at him in confusion I wondered how he knew. "Valentina told me. Was it the same one?" he asks.

I quickly nod my head then turn back to the bed while he still held my hand. "It started after you left, I didn't get them every night but quite often-"

"They're just dreams, I wouldn't worry too much." he mutters as he gently pushes me over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed I watch as he sits down beside me. Gently, he rests his hand on my back and strokes it up and down.

"It felt so real though... like I could feel the needles in my wrist and neck, and the coldness of the medical bed. It has to mean something." I say.

Levi shakes his head and moves in closer. "For now, just get some rest." he whispers. He wraps his arms around me from behind and begins to pull me back up on the bed. Crawling back up on the bed I turn and lay on my side, Levi doesn't curl his arm around my waist like he usually did.

I turn my head seeing his eyes staring straight at me as if he were bored. I turn to face him and he finally curls his arm around me, pulling me in closer my body pressed against his. Levi then flips the cover over us and I sigh softly.

 

~Levi~

 

She nuzzled her way into the crook of my neck as she slowly fell asleep, she remained calm the rest of the night, I denied her dreams could mean anything but only because I feared that they did. I didn't want to scare her or worry her.

As I reset my head on top of hers I let out a long sigh and slowly shut my eyes. So many things were happening now that I was back, maybe I should really take a vacation one of these days. Soon, I fell asleep peacefully in (Y/N)'s grasp trying not to worry about tomorrow.


	35. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

~Levi~

 

After a while (Y/N) fell back asleep, and there was something that I needed to do. Slowly creeping out of the bed I turn back finding (Y/N) simply turning in the bed. Sighing softly I make my way to the door and leave the room.

With a small click the door shut again, only I was on the outside this time. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I dial Kenny's number and wait by putting the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I hear him answer.

"Get over here, we need to have a talk." I say, before he could say much I ended the call right there and sigh softly. After shoving the phone back into my back pocket I turn to the right and begin heading downstairs.

Reaching the final step I watch as the black mist fades revealing my uncle, the man who I had to consider my father after my real father passed. Stepping off the final step I look up at Kenny as he glares down at me. "What's this about?" he stops and inhales deeply.

"And why is your human here?" he asks.

Rolling my eyes I point him to go to the backyard. "She's sleeping." I answer. Kenny and I begin walking to the back of the house, I listen in closely making sure (Y/N)'s nightmare wouldn't come back. When we got outside Kenny quickly took a seat on the swinging bench I had installed.

"Pretty old school for someone like you dontcha think?" Kenny asks as he signals he was talking about the style of the house.

I let out a tch and cross my arms. "Funny you don't remember... I was certain my mother had this similar home." I say.

Kenny glares up at me. "I remember, I'm simply stating that it isn't exactly your style. What is it you want nephew?" he asks.

I go and sit on the stool in front of him. I wasn't much to talk to him about this, especially when it came to mating with a human... let alone a vampire hunter. But it wasn't just mating... I decided I'd apologize to him, after centuries of blaming him for letting my mother die when he could've saved her. "Firstly- I wanna get this out of the way... but I need my mother's ring." I tell him.

Kenny leans forward with slight confusion written on his face. "Boy, don't make this mistake again. Rushing these things won't ensure-"

"I'm not rushing, I do not intend to propose right away. I just need it in my possession for when the time comes." I tell him.

Rolling his eyes, Kenny leans back. "And when will that be?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "All I know is that she is my life now, and I don't want to lose her." I tell him.

He nods gently and sits up. "Alright fine, but answer me this rat... are you going to turn her?" he asks.

It was the one questioned I dreaded answering, because I didn't want to prove Valentina right, or make myself look like a complete hypocrite, but yes I wanted to, but only if (Y/N) truly wanted it. "If she wants me to." I answer.

He nods slowly. "I see... I will remind you only this once. Our blood is thicker than water boy, if that girl screws us over, I will not hesitate ripping her throat out in front of you." Kenny says.

For a moment I felt the need to snap at him, and warn him not to say such things but he did have a point. He was saying this because he wants to make sure our family is protected. I nod once in response. "Secondly... I want... to apologize." I say.

"This should be interesting-"

"Can it old man, I'm apologizing... because... I've blamed you for long enough and with how shit is turning out. I don't think we need to spend time dwelling on the past especially when shit is only gonna get worse and I don't know how to stop it." I tell him.

"Okay, then if that's all I have some hunting to do." he says as he stands up from the bench and begins to walk away. I didn't stop him and ask for him to accept the apology, he wasn't the type who got all soft and do the whole apology thing. I sat there and watched as he disappeared into a black mist.

I stayed out there and watched the sun slowly rise. Then when the sun hit the bench, there was a small glint on the seat. Leaning forward I pick up the small ring that was sat there by Kenny. It was my mother's ring. I look down at it for only a moment until I quickly hid it in the pocket of my shirt when I heard the door open. Looking to my left I find (Y/N) walking out of the house wrapped up in the blanket. "You ran off again." she mutters.

Opening my left arm to her she came and sat on my lap. Wrapping her arms around me the blanket wrapped around me as well as we held each other. Then, I had one of those moments where I just knew she was the one I wanted to be with.


	36. Burdens And Worries

 ~Valentina~ _  
_

 

I stood at the doorway to the bunker under Hale's home. He was down there researching the new drug that had come through the last shipment. Bringing my fist to the metal door I knock on it at least three times, not a moment later did I hear each lock click and then watch as the large door opens.

"What?" he asks as he pulls up his glasses.

I cock my head to the stairs. "Come with me to the cemetery. Mother and father haven't been visited in some time." I say.

He nods slowly and points back into the room. "Let me finish and we'll be on our way." he says.

I nod and turn back to head upstairs, now that I was finally back with my brother, there was no place I wanted or needed to be. As I made my way upstairs, I looked in the mirror above the accent table by the door.

I sported an all black lace dress, and thankfully it was a cloudy cold day today. It had been years since I had last been to the cemetery here. Standing there looking at my reflection, I wondered what I would do next, now that I was home I wondered what I would do next. Would I help my brother look into this whole association business... or go about my endless life finding something to do.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After spending the night with Levi, I decided it was time for Karina and me to visit the cemetery. We didn't have the time for a funeral, we only buried my mother next to my father and purchased the grave.

Standing at the gates beside Karina both dressed in black, I look to her as she held the bouquet of white roses. Reaching forward I grab the padlock and unhook it, dropping it on the ground. I grab hold of the bars and slowly pull the door open. Karina and I walk in and make our way to the gravesite.

Walking through the grass we came to the large tomb. All the Vincents starting with Alexander were housed here, Karina and I would too be buried here when our time came. Opening the door we walked in, the window at the back let in enough light to see.

The both of us walked through the narrow hallway to the two slots that held my mother and father. On the front, their names were encrypted along with the year of their birth and death. Below was a little flower holder where Karina put the white roses. I stood there reading the names over and over.

The vivid image of my dead mother played in my mind along with the distraught sister who had seen it all but now gone from her memory thanks to Levi. I heard soft sniffling and turn my head, Karina had been crying softly as she turned her back on the slots. To her, it was just a fatal car accident that took our mother and father.

But I knew the truth, it was vampires. Vampires killed our parents, one to keep from becoming one of them to keep us safe and the other simply to get back at me for not doing as they asked. I go to her and grab her shoulders, spinning her around I bring her into my arms and hug her tightly. I wanted to tell her, let her know what was really going on. But she had so much more things to worry about and I couldn't burden her with all this vampire stuff.

 

~Valentina~

 

My arm was locked with my brother's as we walked through the graveyard of Vrotia. We made our way to the very back, to the only two standing graves that overlooked the ocean. On the graves were very old carvings of our parents' name. Hale and I would be the last of the Nikola family line if we didn't marry and continue the line by will.

Standing before the graves I look to my brother who looked down at them. Mother and father both died during the Great Hunt. Although their graves say differently, they lived in secret until my husband got to them.

I would've killed him but his illness got to him before I did. And since the Great Hunt, my son and his family he produced hunted me and my kind. Now, I was worried that my twin was going to get caught in the middle of something so unnatural, and twisted that no one would be able to save her.

"If  _he_  gets a hold of her, then we're all screwed just so you know." Hale mentions.

Hale read my thoughts on how I worried for the twin, I look to him and nod silently before looking back at the graves. "Then, we better hope Levi has the strength to keep her safe. Do you know where  _he_  is?" I ask.

Hale shakes his head and bites his bottom lip. "Hasn't been seen or heard from in over a decade. I doubt he'll make an appearance any time soon." he says.

I nod once and look up towards the sea, I wanted to remember the good days when we didn't have to worry about hunters. When vampires were nothing more than a myth.


	37. Very Much So

~Hanji~

 

After another night of hunting with the group, Erwin took me home. I decided he'd stay the night instead of having to drive across town. As I pulled him into my apartment, I shut the door behind us. I pulled off my coat and hung it up by the door just as Erwin did the same. Taking his hand we both walk into the living room and head for the couch.

Erwin sat down and I climbed onto his lap where he took hold of my waist. Looking down at him I smile gently I press my forehead against his. "I'm so glad everything is back to normal." I sigh.

Erwin huffs and chuckles softly. "For now at least... I give it some time before Levi does something on an impulse again." he mutters.

My fingers brush through his thick blonde hair. "Why is that? He always feels the need to run when something goes wrong." I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders and sighs. "He's always been rather detached to things. Including me, there are things I still don't know about him to this day. He's very closed off so the chances of anyone being able to read him are slim. I'm sure his ex-wife could though." he says.

I nod my head silently. "Well, I'm glad he's back. (Y/N) seems to be a lot happier now... at first I thought the whole bond thing was just a myth, but watching (Y/N) crumble like that, and a lot. I started to wonder why vampires even do that in the first place, to not be around your other half and be miserable? Hell, that'd make life seem so depressing if your lover was just out grocery shopping and you got all sad and shit-"

"It's not all that bad... it's only like that when the other person is gone for long periods of time, and really far away." he interrupts me.

He had a point, but I still felt that if it happened to me, I would be miserable. "(Y/N) told me it also makes it hard to stay mad at him. She would tell me that right after fighting she'd instantly want to forgive him. Personally, I think that there are certain situations where you can't just forgive that easily." I say.

He nods and smiles gently. "It dies down after some time. It's much easier when it's two vampires bonded. It's rare for vampires to bond with humans." he says.

I give him a confused look. "Then why are there so many Sream vampires?" I ask.

He sighs and gently pats my side. "Most Sream vampires, even purebloods don't typically bond with humans, because some don't know they have the ability to do so or they wish not to. They typically show their affection through mating." he answers.

We stared at each other silently for a few moments taking in the bit of information he had been giving me, I started to wonder. "Would you ever want to be bonded with me?" I ask.

Erwin purses his lips together and shrugs his shoulders. "If it was something you'd wanted I'd happily do so. But even if you didn't want to, I'd still love you." he says.

I look at him in slight shock that the last bit of words had escaped passed his lips. "You love me?" I ask wanting to hear him say it again.

He smirks softly and his hands travel up my back. "Very much so." he answers, with his hand on the back of my head he pushes me down and kisses me softly on the lips. I didn't waste a moment kissing him back, I held his face and kissed him hard.

"I love you too." I say in between kisses.

I felt his lips curve up into a smile as he kisses me once more. His hands soon drift down to my waist then grab hold of my ass as he lifts me up off the couch. From there he carefully carried me to the bedroom where he showed me just how much he loved me.


	38. The Family Friend

~(Y/N)~

 

It was the day before my birthday, currently, I was at the academy getting the files on my next target for tonight. Standing outside Lucinda's office I looked around the dark Victorian style office space. The desk clerk sat there taking calls and looking through her computer as some students came in to sign out and such.

With a huff, I lean against the wall and cross my arms wondering what could be taking Lucinda so long. I watched the clock tick away wishing I was elsewhere at the moment. Then suddenly the door opened and I turn quickly on my feet wanting to get in then out before my group of old friends saw me.

But due to my lack of attention to my surroundings, I had face planted into someone's chest. Bouncing back I stumble back and look up. To my surprise, it was an old friend of my dad's, best friend to be exact. Thorian.

"Oh my god- hey!" I say as I run up and hug him.

"H-hey! What brings you here little  _venandi*_." he says. 

Releasing him I smile up at him and take in his new appearance. His brown hair had grown out since the last time I saw him, which was at my father's funeral. He had also gotten really buff looking. "I'm here to get files- for my next target." I tell him.

He pats me on the shoulder. "Your father would've been very proud to see you here." he says.

I smile gently and nod. "And what about your sister? She in the program too?" he asks.

Quickly I shake my head. "I haven't mentioned anything like this to her... she's been living with me since mom died." I mutter.

His smile fades into confusion. "What? When did that happen?" he asks.

"Little over four months ago." I answer softly.

Thorian pulls me into his arms again and hugs me tightly. "Damn, and Karina is alright?" he asks.

Smiling gently still, I nod my head. "She's been focusing on school, she's planning on graduating early, in about a week actually." I say.

He nods and smiles now. "Good, look, I gotta run but maybe we should catch up soon?" he asks.

I nod and smile before saying goodbye to him, turning my head I watch him walk away, suddenly I felt something grab my wrist and yank me into Lucinda's office. It was my uncle Vicktor, he slams the door shut and locks it. "Did ya hear?" he asks.

I look at him in confusion. "Hear what?" I ask.

Lucinda slaps a stack of papers down on the desk, she didn't look happy. "The association is taking over. Their people will be coming here within a few short days." she says.

Confused I walk up to the desk. "Why?" I ask.

"This is becoming their main headquarters, from what Thorian said, Ivan has been spotted and they want to move fast." Vicktor cuts in, I look back at him.  _Thorian's apart of this?_  I knew of Ivan through studies and what Levi and Erwin have told me. He was the king.

"They basically want to cut the head off of the snake. They get Ivan and all the vampires get out of control. It's not good." Lucinda says.

I didn't really want to come here to be notified that the Great Hunt part two was fast approaching. "What do we do then? I'll have to warn Levi and the others." I say.

Vicktor walks up to the desk and leans against it. "I doubt they'll be able to trace Ivan, he only resurfaces for a short time. Nobody has ever been able to find out where he hides. I don't know what makes them think they'll be able to now-"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they upgraded more than just their weaponry. I'm sure they have something that will help locate Ivan. And if that's the case then the vampires are in deep shit if we don't do something." I say, if any other vampire hunter was here, they'd want me kicked out for what I just said. Me a vampire hunter protecting the very things I'm supposed to be getting rid of.

"I don't understand why now, we've barely got real danger from the vampires. It's just mainly the Slairs who are posing a threat and according to last month's numbers, they're pretty low. I guess the association wants total annihilation." Lucinda says.

I cross my arms and shrug my shoulders. What was mainly bothering me was the fact that my dad's best friend was in on this. Looking back at the door I think back to the conversation I shared with Thorian. "Maybe I can talk to Thorian about this- he was my dad's best friend and a close family friend. I'm sure he'd be able to help-

"No, no! He's the one who came in here and informed us of the move idiot! You talk to him he's gonna suspect your helping the vampires and have you contained." Vicktor interrupts.

There was a long silence between the three of us as we let this new information sink in. "I should add that Thorian can't be trusted, especially with the original hunting families. It's best to steer clear of him (Y/N)." Lucinda warns.

With a sigh, I nod my head. "Here is the file, and be sure to warn your friends (Y/N)... especially Levi being that he can go right to the council with this." Lucinda finishes. I nod as I take the file from her hand. With that, I turned around and walked right out of the office, I wanted to get home quickly where Levi would be to meet me for lunch. Then I would tell him the news of what's going on here.

As I was walking towards the front of the school I heard someone calling my name. I didn't want to turn around, but I did after I stopped just before the glass doors. Jean. He came running up to me and out of breath too. "What is it?" I ask.

Standing up straight he looked down at me. "I was wondering if you could stay and have lunch with us." he says, I lean to the side seeing the group standing behind him. I look up at him and bite my bottom lip.

"Sorry, but I already made plans-"

"Yeah, I'm not buying that. You barely speak to us now, have you forgotten that we're your friends? All you ever do when you're here is get files for your latest targets or to sign things." he says in an annoyed tone.

I look down at my feet. "Yeah well I really do have plans Jean, I'm having lunch with my  _boyfriend._ " I say putting more emphasis on the word boyfriend to make it clear. He rolls his eyes and turns his head the other way.

"More like he's having lunch." he mutters.

I was ready to hit him. "Go to hell Jean." I say.

He smirks. "Already am." he mutters.

"Jean come on man!" I hear Reiner call. Jean looks back and holds up his pointer finger.

"I'll give you a call, we can schedule a time I guess to hang out since your so  _busy._ " he says.

I purse my lips together and cross my arms. "Yeah sure." I say before turning away, I took off before he could grab me. Rushing to my car I got in and drove off back home, to inform my friends of the hell that was coming for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> venandi = hunter (in Latin)


	39. Reborn From The Ashes Prt. 1

~(Y/N)~

 

March 1st. My birthday, I got up rather early with the intent to go work out at the academy a little bit but now I wasn't so sure because TOHA would probably have their people there already. Yesterday I had rushed home telling Levi what was going on and he didn't seem surprised.

 

~Yesterday~

 

I rush up the stairs and down the hall until I reach the front door. Thankfully Karina was at school today, after unlocking the door I swing the door open and rush in. Slamming the door shut I take off my coat and hang it up before walking into the living room. Levi was sitting on the couch, standing behind him I watch him set a teacup down on the table.

Walking around I slap the file down on the table. "What's wrong?" he asks.

I go and sit next to him. He moves in closer and titles his head slightly to look at me as I looked down at the table. "When I was getting the file today... Lucinda and Vicktor had told me something beforehand." I say calmly.

There was a brief silence. "The association is moving its headquarters to the academy." I tell him.

He didn't say anything, when I looked over he seemed unphased. "They also said it's because Ivan resurfaced and I think they may have a device that will locate him." I add.

He lets out a 'tch' before standing. "I highly doubt they do. If anything their just spouting out bullshit. No one can find Ivan, it's impossible, the only way to find the king is if he wants to be found." he says.

I stand up and look at him in slight confusion. "Since the near assassination plotted by Esther Bell, Ivan has kept his location secret. He doesn't live on Esmain nor Appari. Besides if they even got a name of the town he lived in, the likelihood of them finding his home is one in a billion. His home what I've heard is hidden by multiple spells." he says.

I nod once in understanding now. "Well even still, I'm sure with them around the number of hunters around will end up killing all the vampires in this city including the innocent ones." I tell him.

He turns his back to me but his head turns and he looks back at me. "I've been warning my acquaintances, from there the news will spread like wildfire. If they're smart they'll leave town until the association leaves." he says.

 

~Present Time~

 

I got dressed in the bathroom and looked back at my reflection in the fogged up mirror. I didn't want this day to be ruined, all I wanted to do was spend the day with Karina and Hanji, have dinner and eat some cake.

With a towel in my hair, I walk out of the bathroom while drying my hair. Stopping in the center of the hallway I heard whispering, turning I go and walk out into the dark living room. I turn and flip on the light to see my group of friends. "Happy Birthday!" they all said.

I gasp softly then laugh as I walk over to them. Hugging my sister I soon move along the line and hug the others. When I got down to Erwin we simply shook hands knowing Levi would send dirty looks to his friend. Then at the very end next to Levi was a new face.

"Sis, this is my friend Jett." she says.

I smile slightly drops as I looked at the teenager. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Karina has told me a lot about you." he says before taking my hand and shaking it gently.

It didn't take long for me to find what he was. And telling by his slight change in expression he knew that I knew. Releasing his hand I go and stand back next to Levi who took my hand. The other's dispersed going over to the couch. Levi and I headed over into the kitchen.

On the table was a black box tied with a red ribbon. Picking it up he turns and hands it off to me. I smile gently and take it from his, with my other hand I pull the ribbons. I pull the lip up and look to find an antique necklace. The center had a dark blue gem. "It was my mother's, it had been passed down throughout her family." he says.

I run my fingers over the gem then look up at him with a soft smile. "It's beautiful." I say. Taking it out of the box I lift it up signaling for Levi to help me put it on. After handing it to him I turn around and lift my damp hair off my shoulders allowing him to wrap it around my neck.

Once he clipped it on the back I let down my hair and turn to him. "It suits you." he mutters. Smiling I lean in and peck him gently on the lips.

"I have to go, I'll see you later this evening- my place?" he asks, his lips curve up into a soft smirk.

"Okay." I say.

With that, he walks away and towards the front door. I, on the other hand, went back into the living room where I spent time with my friend and the unexpected  _friend_. I kept my watch on him as he eyes my little sister, but it was much different from a hungry vampire. As he sat beside her he'd constantly glance over at her and smile gently as if he were in love. Having a vampire fall for my little sister was the last thing I needed right now.  


	40. Reborn From The Ashes Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

Later that evening after dinner Hanji, Karina and I walked out of the restaurant ready to go home. "Hey, sis." Karina calls.

Stopping I turn back to her and smile gently. "Yeah?" I ask.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Jett for a little bit okay? I'll be back before midnight." she tells me.

Before I could say otherwise she took off down the sidewalk and at the end of the block I saw a figure standing under the light. Squinting I find Jett standing there and waving at us. I force a smile and wave back.

Walking across the street with Hanji we both started talking. "So are those two like... dating now?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "Not sure... I just hope she's safe with him." I mutter.

"What's so dangerous about him? I think he's pretty laid back." she says.

I remained silent for only a moment after remember that Hanji was different from me. I was like my father where I could sense a vampire by an anxious little feeling in my gut. Clearly, Karina didn't inherit that from dad. It was rather rare for vampire hunter families to have that trait.

As we got on the other side of the street we walked up the sidewalk getting closer to the apartment. Walking alongside the chain-link fence, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Stopping I pull it out from my back pocket and turn it on. It was from Levi.

_'Still, at the office, can you meet me there. I have one more birthday surprise for you.'_  I read. Quickly I text him back saying yes.

"Hanji I gotta go. Levi wants me to meet him at the office." I tell her.

She nods and hugs me real quick. "Okay, I'll get a cab home." she says. Rushing up to my car, I get in and start the car. I start the car and drive away over to Westview City, thankfully the traffic wasn't that bad and I got there rather quickly.

I park the car in the back and make my way inside. I open the glass door and step into the dark building. Most of the staff had already gone home by the looks of it. I walked passed the desk and over to the elevator, clicking the up button I patiently wait patiently for the doors to open. When they did I step in and turn to face the open doors, leaning over I press the seventh-floor button.

As it reached the seventh floor the doors slid open to a dark room. Stepping out cautiously I made my way in and turn to the left where I began walking down the dark hallway down to Levi's office. About halfway down I stopped when I heard something coming from the copying room.

Turning to the door I slowly reach for the knob, that's when the door opened and Petra came out. She shrieked when she saw me and jumped back against the wall. "Shh, it's me!" I say. She let out a sigh then stepped forward.

"What are you doing her-" before she could finish, and before I could even answer there was a sting in my neck. And everything started to get blurry. I was soon becoming disoriented to the point that I fell to the floor and lost most of my physical strength to get back up. Petra was the same way as she fell to the floor beside me.

It didn't' take long for whatever drug was shot in me to take effect and slowly make me lose consciousness. Everything went black and cold.

 

~Levi~

 

Hours passed as I waited by the front door to greet (Y/N), but nothing. I began to worry. To save time I quickly dematerialize out of my home then materialize outside the chain-link fence. The warm breeze hit my face as I looked up. My eyes widen in shock as I find the apartment up in flames and yet there was no fire-department yet.

Pulling out my phone I dial 911 and tell them what was happening. I was prepared to run in but I let my senses do the work of seeing if there was anything living inside. There was nothing. With my phone still in my hand, I dial Hanji's number when I hear the distant sirens. I place the phone to my ear.

"What?" I hear her ask.

"Where is (Y/N) and Karina?" I ask.

I hear her yawn. "What? I thought (Y/N) was with you? Karina is hanging out with her friend Jett-"

"She wasn't with me, I'm standing outside her burning apartment because I got worried when she didn't meet up with me." I tell her.

"What? Her place is on fire? Did you call-

"Yeah yeah, the fire department is on their way." I tell her.

There was a long silence as I turned to the large fire truck coming up along the curb. "Where is (Y/N)?" I ask again.

"She said you texted her saying you were still at the building working. You said to meet her there." she says.

I pull the phone from my ear and go into my messages while still in the call. There on my messages was the exact message but I never texted (Y/N). I wasn't even at the office this evening. I left at four and never returned.  _Damn, someone must've hacked into my phone._  I put the phone back to my ear. "Call Erwin and Karina. Meet me here." I say.

With that, we said our goodbyes and I slowly walk over to the trash can next to the curb. Snapping my phone in half I drop it into the trash then turn to the three men dressed in uniform ready to go put out the flames. Walking up to them I stood there waiting for the police to question me.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

~Dreaming~

 

_I laid on the cold metal bed with nothing but whiteness above me. There was a beeping of an EKG to my left, I go to sit up but jerk back down. My eyes darted down to my right arm first, it was fastened down with a leather belt of some sort. Darting my eyes the other way I find the same on the other side. I could feel them on my ankles too._ __  
__  
_I felt panicked, I was alone strapped down to a cold bed. As I looked around the clean room I find a little cart beside me, there was a container full of blood and a bed next to me. In the container as well was a small suction tube, how I knew it was a suction tube was because I could see the blood flowing through it and into the container. But whose blood it was, I didn't know all I knew was that there was another tube and it led to my right arm where an ivy had been._ __  
__  
_A door opened and shut again, but I couldn't see the door or the person who had entered. "Ah, so you're awake. Welcome my child." a masculine voice calls. Their shoes clicked against the floor slowly getting closer._ __  
__  
_"W-where am I? What's going on?" I question._ __  
__  
_As he came up to the bed, he placed his hand on my sweaty forehead and smiled. "You're home, and you've got a mission." he says._ __  
__  
_A mission? "But first, you need this." he says holding up a syringe, in it was something yellowish, almost a urine color. But it wasn't, it was venom. But not just any kind of venom, it was vampire venom and it could kill me._ __  
__  
_"N-no! Please don't!" I scream I began to struggle making the bed shake as the man slowly leaned in and pointed the needle at my neck. But since I was unable to move he stuck the needle into my neck and pushed his thumb down. When I felt it leave my neck I turn my head to him and my vision started going in and out. He smiled and patted my head._ __  
_  
_ _"It's all part of the job my dear. And when you wake up, you won't remember a thing. Think of this as a new start." he says. My body shook as the venom spread throughout my body, I went into a coughing fit that would soon end with my laying there limp and my vision slowly fading into blackness. I was dead._

 

~End of Dream~

 

I slowly opened my eyes to a blinding white light shining down on me.  _W-where am I?_  Everything had an echoing sound, it sounded like... an EKG. My eyes widened and I started to squirm but something cold and hard kept me pinned down.

My hearing soon cleared and I could hear the opening of the door and I tilt my head up. The blurriness faded into a clearer view. In a white lab coat stood someone I thought I could trust, someone my father had cared for dearly. "T-thorian... please." I mutter.

"Hello little  _venandi_ , say... I think it's about time we, catch up." he says. This wasn't a dream, it was all real.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the second book! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger there, don't worry the next book will be published on the same date as 'A Time Without You' which is on December 27 for you guys. If you have any questions please feel free to send them in and I'll get back to you. 
> 
> Thank you for the love and support and I will see you all soon.


End file.
